Welcome home Welcome doom
by Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan
Summary: Marianne disappeared three years ago, now she is back hoping to go back to the way things were before. But Sonic has moved on, he has Amy and doesn't want anything to do with the yellow warrior who broke his heart but a more sinister plot is evolving...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**ok guys here is my brand new story and you'll probably be pretty confused at first. **

**Disclaimer: sega owns all Sonic character but i own Marianne, Maverick and my friend Christina owns Ivy, Rosililea, Jason and Alex.**

**Rikku bleongs to my friend Rikku Mclow Fox**

**so no stealing any characters.**

**Marianne: or Blaze and i will burn you all!  
ok that's enough kitty.**

**ok here we go**

The yellow cat smiled as she walked down the streets. Nothing had changed since she had left at fifteen years old. She was now eighteen and she had some things that needed to be done, she had left everyone hanging, not telling them where she was going. Blaze and Sonic probably hated her and Rikku, well Rikku was just Rikku and would probably love to see her.

The yellow cat raised her hands and tied her golden-blonde hair into a pony-tail. She smoothed her sparkling purple tank top down and stopped walking. She breathed in the familiar smell...home, she thought. There were plenty of people in the streets but none of them looked at her twice, but the yellow cat noticed a golden vixen across the street and a small smirk played on the feline's lips. She looked to her right and left but no cars were coming so she walked across the road calmly with the air of someone who was on a casual business trip. When the yellow cat reached the other side she breathed in deeply and let out a contented sigh.

The golden vixen was walking away from the yellow feline so she follwed the fox. The fox was humming to herself and the cay almost laughed, a small sound escaped her lips and the fox turned and looked at her with a shocked expression. It was as if she was seeing a ghost. Her brilliant hazel eyes were wide and almost fearful.

"Marianne?" she whispered almost inaudibly. The yellow feline smiled a genuine smile and deep blue eyes twinkled as the golden vixen grinned at her.

With Sonic...

The blue hedgehog rushed around the down town. In the past three years Sonic had gievn up hoping that his beloved yellow feline would come back and had moved on. He was now with the young pink beauty who had pestered him nearly all her life. He was content with her but he never fogot to think about the gorgeous yellow cat who had stolen his heart and his mind from the moment he had first laid eyes on her.

Marianne's best friend Blaze had been his biggest comfort, becuase of the two cats' conection as the fire goddess she always knew how Marianne was feeling. But lately the connection had slimmed and the two of them worried that their friend was dead. Rikku and Amy had cried for a while but were soon fine and had moved on more than Sonic had. They mentioned the yellow cat soemtimes but Sonic and Blaze only spoke of her in each other's presence, it was all they felt comfortable doing.

They had both hoped that one day their warrior cat would come home to them but that hope as long gone and they only had their memories. Sonic brushed the ring on his finger. The heart opened to reveal a picture of his one true love. The yellow cat smiled up at him and he sighed. He missed her and everytime she prowled his thoughts, his heart ached and he couldn't think straight.

The hedgehog stopped running and shut the ring, he took it off and put it in his pocket. It was time to move on for good...no more thinking about her, it was time to devote yourself to Amy. Sonic realised that he had stopped near the edge of town. He looked up the road and his eyes played a trick on him. He saw a yellow cat cross the road. Seh had a dark purple, sparkling tank top on and dark jeans. Her golden-blond hair was pulled into a pony tail and her outfit hugged her every curve. He shook his head and turned around.

"Tourists..." he muttered. The blue hedgehog started to run off into the centre of town to meet Amy for lunch.

With Marianne and Rikku...

"Where did you go?" Rikku asked looking at her friend sideways. The two of them were walking towards the centre of the town where Blaze worked at a cafe. Rikku wanted Marianne to see her best friend.

"Well... I went everywhere pretty much," Marianne replied, "It's too hard to explain but i'll tell everything when we're all together.

"Team Taza was nothing without their yellow warrior," Rikku told her. "It was weird to see Blaze, Ivy and Rosililea without you." (A/N: Team Taza is an all cat team, more will be explained later on) Marianne looked at the pathway and sighed.

"I'm sorry i left...it was so hard to do." The two of them walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached the shopping central. Rikku stopped walking and looked at the yellow cat.

"Do you remember all of this?" she asked.

"It hasn't changed," Marianne replied. A hint of happiness leapt into her eyes as they began to walk again.

"Blaze works at that nice little cafe on the corner." Rikku led Marianne to a small building on the corner of the central and she opened the door. A bell tinkled and a lavender feline looked up and dropped the tray of drinks that she was holding. Her golden eyes widened and a golved paw leapt to her mouth as she began to breathe hard. Another waitress ran out and put her arm around Blaze's shoulders.

"What is it dear?" she asked kindly. The white otter helped Blaze into a seat.

Rikku and Marianne stayed by the door as Blaze calmed down while her co-worker cleaned up the drinks. The purple cat swallowed hard and stood up. She walked over to the two girl and put a hand on Marianne's arm as if to see if she was real. Marianne smiled at her best friend and a tear slid down Blaze's muzzle.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I'm so sorry," Marianne replied. "It was so hard to do." The two feline's hugged and both allowed tears of joy to fall from their eyes. Blaze laughed a true laugh that she had forgotten she had and Marianne let every fear that she had felt in the past three years fall out as she held her best friend.

**Well there you have it, and a bit of a cliffie, i couldn't help myself ending it with the hug, i think that it symbolises that she really is back and all fothe problems are about to start.**

**well please review**

**Erin xx**


	2. Encounter

**Chapter Two**

**Encounters**

**So here we go with the new chapter! in this one we're going to have some negative energy so here we go.**

"Maybe we should go and see Ivy and Rose," Blaze suggested. The three friends sat at a table after Blaze had finished up and were discussing hwat to do.

"No," Marianne replied. She swished her hot chocolate and stared into the depths. "I really want to see Sonic." Blaze and Rikku caught each other's eye and sighed.

"No i think that Ivy and Shadow would want to see you," Rikku said in a convincing voice. Marianne sighed and turned her blue eyes out of the window, she saw a flash of blue and stood up. Rikku jumped up and caught her arm.

"I think that i saw Sonic." Marianne made to move to the door but Rikku pulled her arm and made her stay.

"Maz, there is something that we shoul--" Marianne succeeded in pulling her arm out of Rikku's grip and she walked calmly to the door. Blaze sighed and stood up.

"Marianne you won't like what you see," Blaze said. Marianne ignored her and walked out.

"She is so stubborn, how do you put up with her?" Rikku questioned. Blaze gave her a quizzical look and smiled.

"The same way i put up with a certain little fox." The purple cat walked out of the cafe and Rikku followed her with a frown. The two of them spotted Marianne at the corner waiting for them. They sped up and stood beside the yellow cat.

"He's over there," Marianne said poiting across to the arcade.

"How can you tell?" Blaze asked already guessing the answer.

"Intuition." The yellow cat crossed the road and the golden for and purple cat followed her with sighs of exasperation. They dreaded what the cat would do when she found out about Sonic and a certain pink hedgehog. But the feline was walking determindly towards the arcade door. Blaze ran up and stood in front of the doors.

"Marianne before you walk in promsie me that whatever you see..." Blaze trailed off looking uncertain. "Well i suppose it may be better to let you see anyway." Blaze moved aside and Marianne stared at her strangly before pushing the door open. Rikku stood beside Blaze.

"This may not be a good idea," she whispered. Blaze's golden eyes saddened.

"She'll find out eventually...better sooner than later." The purple cat pushed the door open and walked in. She saw Marianne's tail whisk around a corner so she followed and almost walked into the stationary cat. Marianne's blue eyes were staring at the blue and pink hedgehogs who were holding hands. The blue hedgehog was staring at her as well. The emerald eyes met the saphire ones and both filled with tears but different types. Marianne's were of confusion and Sonic's were of anger. The blue hero dropped his girlfriend's hand and ran out of the arcade. Amy shook her head in confusion and stared at Marianne.

The yellow cat turned on her heel as tears sped down her cheeks and into her fur. She walked out of the arcade calmly but when she reached the street she gasped and bagn to sob into her hands.

"Why?" she sobbed. "Why was he mad?"

"Well you did leave him brokenhearted," Rikku said. She pulled Marianne down to sit on the pathway. Blaze walked out of the arcade and sat with the other two.

"What you have to understand Maz, is that Sonic couldn't seem t shake off the thought that he would never see you again," Blaze explained. "He thought that you were never coming back and he tried to move on but he couldn't."

"So when oppertunity came he took it," Rikku added. "He gave Amy the chance that she had longed for her all her life. With that he finally moved on and i think that he actually resented you deep down and now that you are back that resentment has come out and he can't shake it off." Marianne sobebd even harder as Rikku finished.

"But you don't understand," she said.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked.

"I had no choice...if i hadn't left then Sideus would have killed you all and with my leaving i finally got rid of him," Marianne explained. Blaze and Rikku stared at her. "We have to go and see Ivy and Rosililea." Marianne stood up and brushed her tears away almost angrily. She beagn to march out of the shopping central and Blaze rushed after her while Rikku went back into the arcade to find Amy.

With Sonic...

The blue hedgehog raced over the hill tops letting his tears fall. How could she leave and just come back without any explanation? I have just moved on and she comes back! Sonic stopped running and stared out over the valleys. He hated her now so much...

Somewhere in the city...

Up on top of the arcae bulding a figure stood watching to two cats run off. He smiled evilly and his red eyes flashed.

"I found you," he whispered, "And your weakness..." He watched the two cats run off with a knowing smile.


	3. Disappearing

**Chapter Three**

**Disappearing**

**Ok lets get some flashbacks and explain things a little further!!! And hopefully this will be a longer chapter!!!**

With Amy...

The pink hedgehog sighed and looked out over the tree tops. She and Rikku were sitting on top of a cliff outside of the city.

"Amy..." Rikku said.

"How could i have thought that she wouldn't come back," Amy whispered. "I bet you that she hates me."

"No Ames, something has changed in her," Rikku replied. Amy looked at her curiously. "She isn't the same fierce warrior who left us three years ago, that Marianne wouldn't have cried when Sonic ran away, no, that Marianne would have kicked his butt for running."

"Wow, are you saying that she cried?"

Rikku nodded and sighed. "I hope that whatever is bugging her isn't too bad..." The golden vixen trailed off with a thoughtful smile.

"Yeah, i hope we have the old Maz back soon." Amy sighed and bent her head in thought. "What do you think happened to her while she was out there?" The two friends stared at each other, each dreading what could have happened to make their friend change so much.

With Blaze and Marianne...

The two cats walked along in silence.

"So what happened to Shadow and Ivy?" Marianne asked. She looked across at Blaze who's brilliant golden eyes were down cast.

"Well the High Court wanted to take Rune away from them," Blaze said.

_Flashback..._

_The black six-tailed panther and the black hedgehog stared at each other._

_"They can't take Rune away," the panther wailed._

_"I know Ivy," the hedgehog replied. "We'll find away to get him and Maria out of here." There was a knock at the door and the hedgehog rushed to the window and looked out._

_"We have to go Shadow," Ivy whispered._

_"Out the back door," Shadow replied. The two of them crept to the door. Shadow whistled and a kid rushed down the stairs carrying a bundle of blankets._

_"We're leaving," Ivy said. "They've come to take you away." The family of four rushed out of the house into the cold night and whisked off into the night. A purple cat with golden eyes watched them from a tree top with great sadness._

_"Goodbye Team Taza," she said sadly._

Marianne stared at Blaze who's eyes had filled with tears.

"I tried to search for them," Blaze said. "But they were long gone." Marianne sighed and looked at the footpath.

"We have to see Rose," she said. Blaze shrugged and looked at her.

"Rose is probably out of town." The two cats stopped walking and looked at each other sadly.

"Team Taza is being ripped at the seams," the yellow cat whispered. Something stirred on the edge of her senses and she looked up in time to see a flash of red before it disappeared. "It couldn't be..." Blaze watched her friend curiously. Marianne closed her eyes and brought her hands down in fron of her chest as though she was praying. She closed all her thoughts and feelings and left nothing. Then she felt the familiar tingle that she hoped she would never fell again.

"NO!" she shouted braking from her trance. "HE CAN'T BE HERE!" The yellow cat turned and ran back towards the centre of town. Blaze caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Marianne what is wrong?" she asked. Marianne's dark blue eyes were fearful as she stared into Blaze's gold ones.

"What i feared..." The yellow cat pulled herself out of Blaze's grip but did not run away, she simply stared at her best friend.

With Sonic and Tails...

The twin-tailed fox stared at his best friend who seemed extremly mad but had not said why. The blue hedgehog was hitting Tails' punching bag with all his might.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted. "Sonic tell me what is wrong." Sonic turned and looked at him.

"She's back," he said with malice. "After all these years she is back, when i finally moved on with my life she is back!" The blue hero turned back to the punching back and began to hit it. Tails sighed and sat down to watch Sonic.

I wonder why he is so mad, Tails thought, he wanted Marianne to come back. Tails thought for a moment and stood up.

"Sonic, I'm going to find Rikku," Tails said. "I'll see you later." The twin-tailed fox walked out of the gym and Sonic stopped hitting to punching bag, he lumped onto the floor and stared at the roof.

Why am i so mad at her? he thought, how could she have known? Sonic grumbled and he jumped up and hit the bag so hard that it flew off of the hook and broke in half. He blinked at it and heard a stifled snicker behind him. He whipped around to see a silver hedgehog looking at him curiously.

"What's got you worked up Sonic ol' buddy?" he asked with an air of amusement.

"Marianne is back," Sonic muttered but Silver heard him and he tilted his head and studdied his friend.

"And that made you break the punching bag because..." Sonic stamped his foot, Silver wasn't taking this seriously.

"YOU DON'T GET IT! NO-ONE DOES!" Sonic stamped his foot again. Silver's eyes narrowed as Sonic ranted on under his breath.

"I thought you loved her," Silver said. Sonic stopped ranting and looked at Silver.

"So did I, but for some reason I'm just so mad." Sonic walked over so that he and Silver were three feet apart.

"Want to go for a walk?" Silver asked. "I can't keep up with you for too long." Sonic shrugged and the two hedgehogs walked out of the gym and turned right up the street to walk out of town.

With Amy and Rikku...

The two members of Team Fina (A/N property of Rikku McClow Fox) walked down the two until they reached the playground where they used to hang out with Marianne and Blaze before the yellow cat disappeared. They sat beneath the shade of an oak tree and looked around.

"So you remember when we got Sonic and Marianne back together after that really stupid fight?" Amy asked. Rikku laughed and smiled, her tail waved in the breeze behind her.

"I sure do, we trapped them in that hollowed out log until they came out laughing like they used to," Rikku replied.

"Yeah, instead they came out kissing." The two friends looked at each other grinning. "I feel guilty Rikku." The golden fox looked at her pink friend with kind eyes.

"Amy, I already told you," Rikku said in a consoling voice. "You couldn't predict the future." Amy's jade eyes saddened.

"Yeah but i may have lost one of my best friends." Amy twirled a trand of her elfin hair around a finger. Rikku closed her left eye and studdied Amy.

"Why don't you invite her to come to the mall with us tomorrow, I know that it was meant to be best friend time but it couldn't hurt."

"You know, i think that you're right, Rikku. I'll go and see her in the morning." Amy stood up and stretched. "Are you coming back to the apartment?"

"No, I'm going to meet Tails," Rikku replied. She stood up and smoothed her shirt out. "I'll see you tonight when I get back." Rikku smiled at Amy before walking out of the park. She wandered up the street towards the restaurant where Tails told her to go.

Maybe Amy was right and Marianne did hate her, Rikku thought, maybe I talk to her. No that won't work, she's the most stubborn person in the world. The teenage fix stamped her foot in frustration and continued up the street. She reached the restaurant and pushed the door open before walking in...maybe Tails could help.

With Blaze and Marianne...

Blaze spooned pasta into two bowls and took it out to the yellow cat curled up on the lounge. She looked very laid back in a pair of pink pyjamas. Blaze handed a bowl to her and sat down.

"So anything good on tv?" Marianne asked. Blaze shrugged and picked up the magazine.

"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, is on," she replied. The purple cat picked up the remote and turned the tv on. The two cats sat in silence to watch the movie. Blaze felt so much better now that Marianne was back but the yellow cat had changed and there was somthing that she wasn't letting on.

"Maz," Blaze started. "What happened while you were gone?" Marianne looked at her and her dark blue eyes turned almost black.

"A lot of things," she replied. "Things that I hoped I would never have to see in my life." The yellow cat avoided Blaze's eyes and did not say any more.

As the two cats went to bed Blaze could swear she heard a sob as Marianne's bedroom light turned off.

She has changed, Blaze thought, my old best friend hardly ever cried. The purple cat switched off her light and jumped under the covers of her king sized bed. Her last thought before she fell asleep was, well, whatever has Maz spooked can't possible be too bad, can it?

Somewhere deep in the city...

The dark figure who had watched the two cats run now stood in the city square. He looked around and smiled, his bright red eyes glinted in the moonlight. He had a black cloak pulled tightly around himself so that none of him could be seen. He began to walk to the north end of the city where he knew that there was a mechanics shop that Sonic hung out in. It was run by some genius kid fox, oh well that could be delt with easily, right now he needed the bait.

The dark figure did not stop walking even when somewhere something growled out of the darkness at him. He simply chuckled and kept walking.


	4. A Warrior Reborn

**Chapter Four**

**A Warrior Reborn**

**Alright now this chapter is going to be all about what happened when Marianne was gone, about how the guys feel about their little blue friend's actions and about Amy and Rikku attempting to get Marianne to be happy.!!!! so here we go,**

Marianne lay in bed staring at the ceiling, her tail flicking happily at the side of the sheets. Blaze had left her room the way it was, all of the gymnastics tropheys were dusted and shined, the ned had been made, the photos had been dusted and everything was kept neat and tidy. The fact that Blaze had had that much faith in Marianne to return was amazing, it showed that Blaze truly trusted her...unlike Sonic.

Marianne's tail whipped angrily as she thought about the blue hedgehog who had broekn her heart the previous day. She looked across at the photo of her lying in his arms in the grass. It was her favourite photo of him and she almost began to cry at it again but she wouldn't let herself. What had happened, had happened and she couldn't change it. The yellow cat yawned and sat up stretching. The clock read ten am so she lay back down and sighed, Blaze would probably be making breakfast but perhaps she could sneak out anf practice some taekwondo without her purple friend noticing.

Marianne slipped out of bed and pulled her pyjamas off, she reached for a pair of sports shorts and a singlet. She pulled them on and pushed the window up, she leapt out and landed in a crouching position amoungst the flowers. The yellow cat stood up and moved into the open lawn. She positioned herself and started stretching out before performing some lightning fast forward snap-kicks. She put every emotion that she was feeling into them. She developed a sweat after fifteen minutes and tears fell and mingled with her sweat until she cried out loudly and collapsed onto the ground.

Blaze, who had heard the yell, rushed out of the front door and walked around the house to see Marianne on her hands and knees banging the ground and muttering to herself.

"Oh Maz," Blaze whispered. She walked over and crouched down beside Marianne. "What happened while you were gone? What caused this change?" The yellow cat turned her dark blue eyes on Blaze.

"I failed," she whispered. "I was supposed to kill hom but i failed, for the first time in my life." The warrior's eyes turned stormy.

_Flashback..._

_The yellow cat stood facing the black scaled demon. He was on his knees, red eyes blazing. Marianne felt a pang of mercy touch her heart but she pushed it away and drew her sword. She moved towards the demon and touched the golden blade to his throat, the sword's blade turned into blue electricity covered in golden flames. She moved it and inch from the demon's throat and glared at him._

_"You will pay for all the innocent lives that you hurt Sideus," she whispered. He looked up at her and smiled._

_"We both know that you can't do it," he snarled. "You can't kill me." Marianne's eyes turned stormy and they narrowed to slits._

_"I can and I will." The demon raised his head as if to say 'do it then, take your best shot'. Marianne raised her blade and began to swing it down when something stopped her. A pang hit her heart and she swallowed hard. The sword clattered to the ground and the yellow cat raised her hands and a dark ball appeared betwen them._

_"You will go to the dark world by my hand," she said. The black demon stared at her and began to laugh as she released the ball of darkness. It enveloped the laughing man and swallowed him into nothingness. Marianne watched and she sighed and her eyes paled when she realised what had been done, what she had done. How she had failed, the danger she had juts caused. _

_Sideus would gain his power and free himself and then she wouldn't be able to stop him. What had stopped her from killing him? How come she could not deliver the blow that would kill him? The warrior collapsed to her knees and tears filled her eyes as she realised that she had juts delivered a death scentence to the whole universe._

Blaze stared at Marianne, her golden eyes flickered shut.

"Marianne...you didn't fail," she whispered.

"Yes I did!" Marianne cried. Her eyes fileld with tears once more. "My mother was training me to kill him, not to just give him a light scentence so that he could regain power. The night i left my mother came and told me that a great evil could be released on the world if i didn't stop it before it could reach full potential. For two years I trained, gowing more powerful everyday, learning things that I shouldn't learn until I'm older. Then for a year i hunted Sideus but he kept slipping away.

"When I finally cornered him the battle went for ages and then he escaped. I found him soon again, weakened him but then I couldn't kill him." Marianne stared up at Blaze.

"I wanted to leave a note but if I did then someone would figure it out and then I'd be in danger before I was ready. I really wanted to tell you and Sonic where I had gone but I couldn't."

"Maz, Sonic knew that it had to be important but he acted on an impulse that came to him, he really wanted to believe that you would come back but he couldn't," Blaze said. "Marianne is what you told me the reason why you have changed, why you aren't as strong?"

"Blaze, I lost my strength when I didn't kill Sideus...I am a failure as a cat, as a warrior, as an angel and as a goddess." Blaze pulled Marianne to her feet.

"Marianne you're strong, you aren't a failure and you can't give up," Blaze whispered. "If Sideus is back then you won't have to face him alone, you are strong and you need to stay strong." The two cats walked inside with their arms around each other.

With Silver, Tails, Jason and Knuckles...

"We need to d osoemthing about this," Silver said. "Blaze phoned me this morning and said that something had changed in Marianne, we need to find out what and how to get it back."

"We also need to get Sonic to forgive her so that we don't have any hostilities between them," Jason added. The four boys were sitting around a table in a cafe. They were all in singlets and jeans which was causing them a lot of attention from girls who were passing by. The boys ignored them and focused on their business.

"Well Sonic has a good reason to be mad," Knuckles said. "Marianne ran off without any explanation.

"He does not have any reason," Silver snapped.

"Why are you sticking up for her? She's stubborn, she's hard-headed, she's egotistical, she's cocky and she was evil once." The silver hedgehog and the red echidna glared at each other.

"Marianne is like a sister to me and I won't have some echidna who doesn't know a thing about her, dissing her when he has no right to." Silver stood up and banged his fist on the table. "If you want to see someone who is egotictical go and look in a mirror!" Occupants of the shop looked up to watch the two men fighting.

"I don't need to find a mirror i just need to look here!"

"Are you calling me arrogant?" Silver demanded. Tails and Jason watched their two friends worriedly.

"Yeah maybe I am," Knuckled retorted.

"You want some? Then come get some."

"Gladly." Knuckles and Silver launched at each other over the table and began to punch each other. Tails and Jason jumped up and attempted to drag the fighting men apart.

"Guys this isn't helping anything," Tails panted. She tugged on Silver's arm while Jason pulled Knuckles around the waist. The two males were pulled apart panting and glaring at each other.

"Tails is right, if we want to help our friends then we have to work together," Jason said. The four of them sat down and looked at each other.

"Sonic really shouldn't be that angry at Marianne but he does have some right to be annoyed as she didn't leave him any hint of where she was going," Tails said calmly. "But we all know that Marianne will have a very good explanation for it, she isn't a girl who would leave us hanging for no reason." The male fox flagged his twin tails seeing as his two friends had calmed down and had nodded at what he said.

"So what are we going to do about our little blue mate?" Silver asked. "On my walk with him he seemed convinced that Marianne had played him for a fool."

"Well last night when I was having dinner with Rikku," Tails started. The other three boys smirked and looked at him with all of their attention.

"What about last night with Rikku?" Silver asked with a wink.

"You guys aren't getting personal details," Tails huffed. "Last night Rikku and I came up with an idea, if we can convince Sonic to go to Blaze's house for tea, while Silver and Marianne are there, then maybe we can get it all out in the open and Sonic will forgive Marianne."

"Yeah but according to Blaze, Maz was pretty mad at Sonic too, so we have to work on getting her mellowed down," Silver explained.

"How are we meant to do that?" Tails questioned. "She's even more stubborn than Rikku."

"No I think they're the same," Jason said.

"What has this got to do with getting our friends to be friends again?" Knuckles asked. Silver shrugged and lounged bakc in his chair, pushing it onto two legs.

"Well if Marianne refuses to talk to Sonic, as she is harder to convince than he is, than it could pose as a huge problem," Silver suggested.

"Why are we even trying to make them friends?" Knuckles asked.

"I have a very bad feeling," Tails said. "Last night, after I went to bed, I could hear someone outside and I could feel this huge power and hate surrounding the workshop."

"You know I could feel that yesterday when I went to sleep as well," Silver said. His chair naged back onto four legs and he looked at the other solemnly. "I felt as though the world would come to an end and all I love would be gone."

"Rikku..." murmured Tails. Silver nodded.

"So we have to talk to Marianne, she is openly one of the most powerful warriors that we know."

"Not since she came back," Tails said. "Rikku said that she was actually crying yesterday. Do you guys know how rarely she cried?"

"Yeah of course," Knuckles said. "When I was sparring with her once I whacked her in the face and broke her jaw. Not even a single tear came from her eyes."

"And when she had that major fight with Sonic and he dumped her, she hit him and didn't even cry," Jason added.

"That means that the Marianne that we know is gone," Silver whispered. The four boys fell silent, each thinking the same thing, I wonder what happened while she was gone.

With Amy...

The pink hedgehog stretched and yawned as she walked out of her room and into the lounge room. She looked over and saw Rikku asleep on the lounge, a small smile played on Amy's lips as she wandered past the sleeping vixen and into the kitchen. She pulled a box of coco-pops out of the cubboard and walked to the fridge. As she picked up the carton of milk she started to think about Sonic. The feel of his lips against hers, the feel of their entwined hands, his hand on her waist on in her hair and the fell of his back when they lay down together. But her thoughts were invaded by the dark blue, peircing gaze of one of her best friends.

Marianne blue eyes seemed mad as they invaded the pink hedgehog's thoughts. Amy began to feel guilty again and she sighed.

"You're an idiot Amy Rose," she muttered. She poured milk and coco-pops into a bowl and sat down with a spoon to eat them. As she ate the crunchy treat she thought about what Rikku had said to her when she had started to go out with Sonic.

_Flashback..._

_Amy skipped down the hallway towards the apartment that she shared with her spunky fox friend. She pushed the door open and burst in happily. She rushed into the lounge room where Rikku was lazing on the lounge reading a fashion magazine._

_"Guess what Rikku!" amy said hardly containing her happiness. Rikku turned her hazel eyes to Amy and closed her left eye._

_"It is good news by the looks of it," Rikku said. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Come one out with it." Rikku sat up and looked up at Amy who was practically bouncing into the air._

_"I asked Sonic out and he said yes!" Amy screamed. She collapsed onto the other lounge and sighed. She studdied Rikku for signs of emotion but could only find a forced smile. "Aren't you happy for me?" Rikku sighed and put her magazine to the side before rubbing her head._

_"Of course I am Ames," Rikku said. "But, don't you feel...I don't know, guilty?" Amy studdied Rikku curiously._

_"No, why?"_

_"Marianne and Sonic havn't broken up," Rikku said with an annoyed tone. Amy's jade eyes widened and her hand leapt to her mouth._

_"I forgot!"_

_"Well obviously you did, when Marianne comes back she is not going to be happy." Rikku studdied her shoes. "Hating isn't Marianne's way of doing things but she isn't going to like you very much. She'll never hate you Amy but you may have lost her trust forever."_

_Amy's jade eyes paled slightly as she contemplated what she had been told._

_"So she won't be angry enough with me to do that flashy thing with her eyes and get really mad?"_

_"Probably not...Amy you should really have thought this out before you acted." Rikku stood up and stretched. "I'm going for a walk, see you." The golden vixen walked out of the lounge room, Amy heard the front door open and close as Rikku left the apartment._

_Could Marianne hate her? Or was Rikku right? Amy shook her head and turned the television on. Rikku was normally right so hopefully Marianne wouldn't hate Sonic or her._

While Amy was lost in her thoughts Rikku had moved into the kitchen and was putting bread into the toaster.

"Rikku," Amy said. Rikku looked over at her with a smile. "Do you remember what you said to me when I started going out with Sonic?"

"Yes," Rikku replied. She turned back to the toaster.

"Well you know how Marianne has changed? Well what if she has changed enough to be really mad at me."

"I don't think so Ames." Rikku buttered her toast and sat down opposite Amy and took a bite of toast. "It isn't how Marianne works, she doesn't hate."

"She hates Sally."

"She thinks Sally is racist against cats."

"She hates Mephiles."

"He killed Sonic."

"She hates Elise." Rikku looked at Amy with a funyn expression, as though she was confused.

"Elise kissed Sonic," Rikku said. "And Marianne and Elise have never gotten on very well. Amy it sounds like you're trying to find a way for Marianne to hate you." Amy finished her breakfast and stood up.

"I'm going to go and see if she wants to come to the mall with us," Amy said. She walked out of the kitchen and to her bedroom. She pulled out a red t-shirt with see-through sleeves and tassles on the bottom and some dark blue jeans with glitter over the heels. She pulled on a pair of white sneakers and walked out of her room and out of the apartment.

At Tails' Workshop...

In the tree above Tails' workshop the dark figure stood, wrapped in his cloak, getting madder and madder. Sonic had not shown yet and therefore he had no bait to catch the yellow cat with. The figure's eyes blazed and he turned around on the branch. She looked into the street and could not see the blue hedgehog anywhere. He stretched his senses, he couldn't sense Sonic but he could sense the fire-goddess, her power was split but she was still there.

He stamped his foot and jumped out of the tree and moved into the shadows. He would leave the town and bide his time, when the time was right he would strike and then the universe would be his.

With Sonic..

Sonic sat on the roof of his house and sighed. Things were so confusing now, his own friends didn't understand how he was feeling, he wasn't sure how he was feeling and things were becoming even more muddled by the minute.

Last night he had gotten a strange feeling and he couldn't understand it. It was a feeling as though everyone and everything he loved was going to disappear and he would be left alone in the void forever.

And then there was Marianne, she had gotten so much prettier, that made it even harder to hate her. He had to hate her, he couldn't ever like her again, not even as a friend. She had run off and left him heartbroken and now she had come back and made his life confused. Sonic slammed his fist on the roof and tears sprang into his eyes.

"Why did she have to run off?" he whispered.

"Because she had no choice," a calm voice said. Sonic stood up and tuned around. There was no-one there yet he could feel the presense of someone. It went away within a minute and Sonic sat down again. It was the middle of the day, maybe he'd go to the mall. The blue hedgehog stood up and jumped off the roof before running off towards the mall.


	5. Back, Better Than Ever!

**Chapter Five**

**Secrets, Truth and Lies**

**ok some action is going on, i think that i am going to egt some romance in the next chapter! now seriously guys can you review please?**

**Song: Stronger Now, owned entirely by the Trust Company, i take no credit. If i owned it i wouldn't be here right now writing this, i'd be writing more songs in my huge mansion!**

**well here we go...**

Amy was walking through Blaze's garden when she heard Marianne's voice from somwhere near to her. She looked over and saw the yellow cat singing in a strange languge. Marianne was sitting on the tree swing, she was singing in her usual voice but Amy could tell that Marianne had been crying. The pink hedgehog approached Marianne carefully.

"Maz," she said. Marianne looked up at her and blinked.

"What do you want?" she asked. It wasn't in a harsh or mean voice but a look in the sapphire eyes made Amy shiver.

"I was wondering if you and Blaze would like to come with me and Rikku to the mall?" Marianne studdied Amy and the cold look disappeared from her eyes.

"Ames I hope you don't think I'm angry at you," Marianne said. Amy sat down beside the yellow cat on the tree swing.

"I was more hoping that you weren't."

"Well I'm not mad at you, I'm angry at Sonic," Marianne told her. She turned to face the pink hedgehog with sincereity in her eyes. "Sonic had the choice to stay loyal to me or move on and he chose to move on." Marianne downcast her eyes and smiled.

"I can't believe i still love him."

"Oh Maz...I'm sorry," Amy whispered. Marianne laughed and looked up at her.

"No need for you to be...so when are we going to the mall?" Marianne looked her old friend up and down, she whistled slightly. No wonder Sonic had chosen Amy, she had more curves than any other hedgehog girl that Marianne knew and her jade eyes were gorgeous. Amy giggled and rolled her eyes at Marianne.

"You've changed too," she said. "Stand up and give me a spin." Marianne sighed and stood up. She turned slowly and Amy whistled. Marianne's curves could be seen easily even in loose track-pants and a loose t-shirt. Her hair reached just to her hips and her eyes had turned deepest, sapphire blue. Amy stood up and joined Marianne.

"We'll head to the mall after you and Blaze are ready." The two girls walked up through the garden and onto the verandah. Marianne led Amy into the house. Blaze was lazing at the kitchen table reading a sports magazine.

"Hey Amy," Blaze said with a confused smile.

"We're going to the mall Blazey-Blaze," Marianne chanted. "Go and get changed." Blaze looked down at her butterfly print pyjamas and giggled.

"Sure," she replied. The two cats walked off leaving Amy in the kitchen. Marianne bounced into her room happily and pulled out some clothes. She threw away the leather pants, orange tank top with see-through shoulder straps, the pink t-shirt, the black jeans, the red skirt and a whole shelf of dresses. She grumbled about her clothes not fitting, not matching and not looking in style. Blaze walked in and caught the pait of dark jeans and blue halter shirt that Marianne threw behind her.

"Marianne will you stop throwing clothes everywhere?" Blaze laughed. Marianne turned to see Blaze wearing light blue jeans with rips at the ankles, a black singlet with a see through golden shirt over the top. A golden tassle belt hung around her waist and she wore black boots beneath her jeans. Marianne raised and eyebrow and Blaze looked around.

"I have nothing to wear," Marianne huffed. Blaze threw black leather pants with red hearts down the right leg at her and a gold halter neck shirt at her.

"Wear these with your black sandals," Blaze said. The purple cat walked out while Marianne pulled the clothes on. She walked to her mirror and looked at herself, the black, gold and red didn't clash with her fur so she was happy. Marianne pulled her silky hair into a pony tails and pulled the shorter parts out to hang around her face. As she put her shoes on she hopped out to the kitchen where Amy and Blaze were waiting.

"Nice outfit," Amy said. "I wonder what Rikku is wearing..." The hedgehog trailed off looking thoughtful. Blaze giggled and walked to the door.

"Ready you two?" she asked. The other two girls nodded and they walked out of the house and through the garden.

As they walked along in silence Marianne could sense the deady feel of her most dangerous enemy again, she shuddered and her two friends looked at her woriedly.

"Are you alright Maz?" Amy asked giving a sideways look to the yellow feline. Marianne nodded and looked at the pavement as they walked.

With Rikku ten minutes later...

Rikku waited in the foyer of the mall for her three friends to arrive when. When she saw the two felines and the pink hedgehog she bounced up and down waving. The three girls reached her and Rikku winked at Amy when she saw that Marianne was laughing happily.

'Told you,' she mouthed. Amy smiled in response as the four friends walked into the mall with nothing but shopping on their minds. The spunky fox was wearing jeans that were crumpled at the top and at the hems over white sneakers with a peach coloured singlet-top with flower patterns at the neck. She was looking very laid-back and casual as the group of four strode through the foyer and into the ground floor of their favourite mall.

Marianne stretched back and put her hands behind her head and sighed.

"This feels wonderful," she breathed. Blaze smiled at her and closed her eyes.

"Quit sending me your vibes because right now I feel so peaceful," she said with a small laugh.

"Why is your connection so strong?" Amy asked.

"Because of Cartancius," Blaze whispered. "The Fire Goddess lives in the two of us and connects us." Marianne breathed in and smiled gently.

"It becomes annoying when we're feeling particuarly strong emotions, it rebounds and we both feel it and Cartancius takes over," Marianne finished. Amy and Rikku smiled at each other as the two felines flicked their tails lazily and smiled.

The group reached the escalators and they stepped on. Marianne's calm feeling went away and a sudden shocked expression reached her face. She looked across and the image her hand gripping the hand of a blue jaguar over a cliff reached. Then the image of her looking up and seeing a face, then the falling sensation and the burning of electricity encasing her body as she rose back into the air.

The yellow feline freaked out and began to shake, her breath came in rasps and she gripped the edge of the escalator so tight that her unsheathed claws dug into the rubber casing. Blaze felt and Rikku noticed the nervous behaviour. Blaze took Marianne's other hand and squeezed it for her, the purple feline had seen the images and felt the burning. Rikku touched Marianne's hand that gripped the edge and lifted it off easily. Amy looked sideways at the yellow cat as Blaze put her other arm around her shoulder and held her close.

"Maz?" Amy whispered. "It's alright, the mall is safe, I promise." Marianne's breathing calmed but she didn't stop shaking until they were well away from the edge of the level.

"Marianne," Rikku said facing the nervous cat. "What did happen to you while you were gone?"

"I saw things," Marianne whispered shakily. "Things that you can't imagine, I felt pain beyond anything any of you have felt and...I lost, for the first time in my life, I lost...I'm weak, I failed..." Amy's eyes became downcast.

"Marianne, you're not weak," Blaze said firmly. "You are one of the strongest people I know." Blaze turned so that she was holding Marianne's shoulders at arm's length. "If you ever tell me that you are weak then I will burn some sense into you if I have to." Marianne's eyes became stormy but did not gain the fire that Blaze was hoping for.

"Marianne, how can you lose your fire?" Rikku asked. "The blazing fire that keeps a warrior going, the fire that runs in your blood."

"I FAILED!" Marianne shouted. The three girls backed away from her as her chest heaved in anger. "I FAILED AND NOW BECAUSE OF ME THE WHOLE UNIVERSE IS DOOMED AND I'M ALONE!" The yellow warrior's eyes flashed and turned black. She glared at her friends who's eyes saddened.

"You may have been alone before but you aren't anymore," Rikku said.

"Yeah you have Team Fina," Amy added.

"You have Team Chaos," Rikku noted. Blaze moved forward and put her hand on Marianne's shoulder.

"And you have your own team, Team Taza," Blaze said.

"Not all of it...Ivy is gone," Marianne mumbled. "And Shadow is gone from Team Chaos."

"But, if we train we can help you right?" Rikku asked eagerly.

"No...you don't understand," Marianne said. She looked up and the tiniest hint of pride was back in her eyes but it disappeared as she took a shuddering breath. "The demon that I've been fighting is nothing like anyone we've ever fought before. You see, when Mephiles was born he was given all of the yang and his yin escaped him and became darkness. It enveloped it's old master and gave him the evil that he used against us all.

"You see Sideus is neither living nor dead, he is a demon, the master of darkness. He controls who has darkness and who doesn't, when he puts his dark veil around someone it's impossible to be good again unless the pure part of your life brings you back. My training was all about controlling my soul and not letting darkness in. I trained in heaven with my mother and she helped me learn to fight the darkness, to make it free me.

"But Sideus is the most pure evil, the things I've seen him do, had him do to me, are beyond nightmares. You can't imagine the pain he caused. He didn't kill, he tortured and turned people into demons of darkness...creatures like him..." Marianne trailed off and looked at the horrified faces of her friends.

"So...this creature, Sideus, is all of the darkness that came out of Mephiles?" Amy asked. Marianne shook her head.

"He is the darkness from Mephiles, Ivy, Shadow, me and every other villian who has died." The yellow cat shurgged around at them and sighed. "He is beyond evil."

"We still want to help!" Rikku said defiantly. Marianne bit her lip with worry.

"Whether he comes tomorrow or three years from now...I don't want any of you to get hurt." Rikku, Amy and Blaze put their arms around Marianne.

"If you help us train than we won't be," Blaze whispered.

"Yeah we'll gather the team and have a meeting tonight," Amy added. The four of them pulled away from each other and smiled.

"Thanks guys," Marianne said.

"We had better start shopping since that is what we came here for," Rikku said. They all laughed and turned to look around, they looked at each other and smiled mischeviously.

"CLOTHES!" they chorused.

With Sonic...

The blue hedgehog wandered in through the doors of the mall and looked at the sign on the wall beside him.

"Food on level one," he read. "That's where I'm headed." Sonic wandered over to the escalators and stepped on, as he reached the top he saw a group of four girls walking into a roxy clothes shop. The four girls that he saw where the four girls that he really didn't want to see at that moment. He wandered over to the counter of a food stall and sighed.

"What'll it be?" asked the orange bird at the counter, his name-tag read Bill.

"One chilli-dog and a caramal coffee thanks," Sonic replied.

"Coming right up." Sonic tapped hte counted as he waited and leant backwards to see though the clothes shop window. The four girls were laughing and examinging the latest range of swimwear. Then he remembered that the hottest day this summer was tomorrow.

"Hey buddy, you want these?" Sonic looked at Bill and pulled out a ten dollar note and handed it over.

"Keep the change," Sonic muttered. He pulled out his chilli-dog and began to eat it. He sat on a bench and sighed. Why is the world so confusing? he asked himself. As he finished the chilli-dog he crumpled the paper and threw it in the bin behind him. He took a sip of the coffee and gagged, it was cold and tasted like off lettuce. He threw it in the bin behind him too and walked towards the shop where the girls were. He walked in as Marianne came out in a purple halter bikini with gold trimming on the edges and straps. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor, he had known that Marianne had grown an adult body but he hadn't expected this.

She was totally ripped, but not too much, she had perfect muscle tone with so many curves that a rat couldn't find it's way to cheese even if it was starving. Sonic quickly shut his mouth and wandered over casually. As he reached the girls the radio began to blare over the loud speaker.

_Can you save me? Or will you fail me now? It's almost over cos you've faded out again,_

As Sonic reached the girls Marianne looked up and her cheerful blue gaze turned black and cold.

"Well if it ain't the stud from Jerkville, population...him," she said. The other girls turned to Sonic who's emerald eyes darkened.

"I can tell that you're being scarcastic," he said coolly.

"The fact that you even know the word sarcastic is an insult to the way that the universe works."

_Will you break me, while you're holding me down? I will escape you and I'll_

As Sonic opened his mouth to retort there was a crash from behind them and sveral people screamed. Marianne ran into her change cubicle and pulled her clothes on over her swim suit and rushed out with the others. They stared as a humungous robot roared from what used to be the ground level of the mall.

"Oh shit," Marianne said. "Not good." Sonic looked at her and was taken aback, when Marianne fought her eyes blazed with a fiery pride but right at this moment they showed no emotion and were as blank and cold as the winter sky.

_I'll push you closer to the ground cos you're the one that's going down,_

Marianne put her hand on her heart and was enveloped by a swirling golden light. When the light disappeared the prophecy angel was standing before them with a frown on her face and no pride in her angelic golden eyes. Her hot pink hair was swishing down her back. The blue and green streaks on either side of her face were sitting just above her shoulder. The bangle of coloured beads on her ankle glittered in the light and her sword sat just at the top of the split in her white dress. Her material like wings were waving behind her gently.

_And I am, stronger now. Since you crawled away, you're so far away_

"Ready to fight?" Blaze asked in an attempt of their pre-battle talk hoping it would bring some flair back into the cat. Blaze ignited her hands and the pink angel beside her did the same but her hands ignited with electric fire.

"Ready when you are? How about you blue-boy?" Marianne asked. Her eyes lit up with the usual fiery pride but it vanished when Sonic turned away from her. Blaze shot him a furious look that he ignored. Amy and Rikku were standing the other side of Sonic to the cats, they were looking worried.

_And I am, stronger now, since you crawled away, since you crawled away._

"Let's get this party started!" the two felines said together. They jumped forward, Blaze to the right and Marianne beat her wings and flew into the air and circled the robot for a weakness. Rikku joined Blaze at the legs while Sonic and Amy walked around the edge of the level to creep around to the back. Marianne circled the head and noticed a clear peice of glass in the robots head that looked like it's central controll.

"Found it!" Marianne shouted.

_Never gonna save me, you just shut me out, and now it's over cos I'm stepping out again_

Blaze and Rikku had demolished the foor of the left leg and the robot began to stagger. Sonic and Amy had reached the back of the robot and had attempted to get a roped around a loose piece of metal and with one pull they made the robot fall but it landed on the edge of the building and righted itself.

_Never gonna break me, just try and hold me down, I will escape you and I'll _

"Damn!" Rikku and Blaze shouted from below. Marianne swooped down and landed with them.

"How are we meant to beat that thing?" Blaze asked.

"Central controll, under unbreakable glass," Rikku suggested.

"Correct...it won't be unbreakable for long," Marianne said. Blaze and Rikku beamed as they recognised the confident tone of their old warrior. There was still no pride in her eyes but that didn't dicourage Rikku and Blaze's joy at the thought that their old friend was back.

_I'll push you closer to the ground cos you're the one that's going down. And I am stronger now, since you crawled away, you're so far away,_

Marianne beat her wings and rose into the air, a plan had formulated in her mind in a heart beat and she was ready to put it into action. She signalled Amy to one side of the robot and Sonic to the other and then she motioned Rikku to one side and Blaze stayed where she was. Marianne flew higher above the robot and cirlced it's head waiting for her opertune moment.

_And I am, stronger now, since you crawled away since you crawled away. You want to tear me down, you want to hold me down, you can't control me now._

She got the nod from Amy and Sonic and from Blaze and Rikku.

"Ok Sonic, Amy, go now!" she shouted. The two hedgehogs jumped and aimed kicks at the robot's mid section. The metal crushed easily but the robo didn't fall. Marianne swooped down and landed on the robots back and it began to fail aimlessly.

_You cannot take me out, you cannot save me now, because I'm stronger now_

"Ok Rikku, Blaze lake out the legs!" Marianne shouted as Amy and Sonic landed on the ground safely. The two girls took out the legs easily but the robot didn't fall. So the four of them on the ground jumped up onto the first floor landings and crept around so that they were positioned on different sides of the robot.

_And I am stronger now, since you crawled away, you're so far away, and I am stronger now, since you crawled away, since you crawled away,_

Marianne climbed on the robots shoulders and she almost fell of as the robot flailed even more. She looked around at her friends positioned around the edges of the first floor.

"Rikku show us some Dagger Rain, Blaze give us a Meteor Shower and Sonic, Amy, you two get this thing to topple," Marianne shouted. "Ready...GO!"

_And I am stronger now, since you crawled away, you're so far away, and I am stronger now, since you crawled away, since you crawled away_

Rikku and Blaze leapt into the air, Rikku shouted "DAGGER RAIN!" and her twin-daggers multiplied into a thousand and they beagn to fall towards the robot. Blaze ignited her hands fully and created a storm of fire-balls that fell to the ground. Marianne caged herself in her wings for protection before beginning to climb the robot's neck.

_You want to tear me down, you want to hold me down, you can't control me now_

As the last of the daggers and fire balls disappeared Amy and Sonic jumped up and created a whirlwind that made the robot begin to fall as Marianne reached the top and folded her wings on her back. She balanced easily and made her way to the glass casing.

_You cannot take me out,_

Marianne kneeled beside the glass as the robot began to fall. She raised both her hands and they ignited into electric fire. She pluncged them into the glass and broke the control as the robot fell to the ground with an almighty crash.

_You cannot save me now,_

The robot fell in a huge explosion. The four heroes on the floor covered their faces as they wore horrified expressions. Marianne was still on the robot when it burst into flame with explosions happening on the length of it's body. Smoke began to fill the ground floor and Rikku, Blaze, Amy and Sonic beagn to cough rapidly.

As the smoke cleared and they opened their stringing eyes a shadow moved through the smoke, as they watched their looks of worry change to looks of joy. Marianne appeared, back in her normal form, covered in smoke and dust, wearing a cocky grin, her eyes blazing with the fiery pride of a warrior.

"That cat is back," she said. "Stronger now!"

_Because I'm stronger now! _

**Well guys if you have anything that you want to happen in the story, tell me and i shall take it into consideration. You know i think I'll make the next chapter so exciting!!! Well i wanted to keep writing this one but i decided to leave some stuff for the next one.**

**Marianne: she's just too lazy to think of anything!**

**Shut up Marianne, anyways love you all see you!**

**Erin xx**


	6. Dilemmas

**Chapter Six**

**Dilemmas**

**Hey guys...look I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed, it is a little bit annoying when you write a story and people read it but they don't tell you what they think, so preety please review!! Oh and note that Roxan, Nicky and Iris also belong to Christina aka Hazel2Eyes ok so no stealing!**

**Thankyou to Rikku McClow Fox for reviewing and reading my story and thanks to everyone else who is reading but REVIEW or I'll put Marianne on your case!**

**Anyways, also what you want to see let me know and if it fits with my ending then your wish is my command, so lets see how our heroes are fairing!!**

"You do know that you could have flown above it and broke the glass from there," Sonic pointed out. Marianne smiled and shook her head.

"That would be the easy way Blue-boy," she replied.

"She's back!" chorused Amy, Rikku and Blaze. Amy and Rikku hugged while Blaze walked up and hugged Marianne.

"Thanks for coming back Maz," she whispered. "I really missed you."

"It's good to be me again." The two cats pulled apart and Marianne turned back to Sonic. The blue hedgehog didn't smile at her, his face was set and only his emerald eyes betrayed any sign of emotion...it was worry.

"You're not hurt?" he asked.

"Not in the least...thanks for your help Blue-boy," Marianne replied. She held out her fist and Sonic looked at it and he smiled.

"Any time Cat-girl." He put out his fist and touched it to the yellow cat's. Amy and Rikku beamed at each other while Blaze closed her eyes and shook her head. Suddenly applause started from the upper levels. The shoppers, shop owners and employees of the mall had come out and gathered around the edges of the levels. The five heroes looked up and waved, all beaming and happy. They walked towards the stairs and as they reached them three people ran out, Julie-Su the echidna, Tails and Silver had all been at the mall that morning.

Tails reached Rikku and hugged her.

"That was brilliant," he whispered. Rikku smiled and hugged him back, she ran a finger over one of his ears playfully.

"You worry too much Tailsy," she whispered back. Silver had his arms around Blaze and was whispering to her as well. Julie-Su stared at Marianne with astonishment. The yellow cat smiled and twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Hey Jules," she said casually.

"How come no-one told me that she was back?" Julie asked. Blaze giggled as Amy and Rikku looked at their team mate apologetically.

"Sorry Julie," Amy said.

"Guess it slipped our minds?" Rikku suggested. Julie laughed and hugged Marianne.

"Oh well, it's good to see you healthy," Julie laughed.

"It's good to be back," Marianne replied. Rikku turned back to Tails and smiled.

"So...we think that we have our plan," Tails whispered.

"No need anymore," Rikku replied. "Take a good look at Marianne...and Sonic." Tails looked over and noticed that Marianne was no longer subdued, her eyes were light and happy as well as carrying their fiery pride. Sonic was standing with Marianne and talking to her while Julie and Amy spoke happily.

"Wow... I guess she just needed to beat a giant robot to bring back her confidence."

"No... I think it was something else," Rikku said. "I think that Marianne being able to fight as a leader, against a usual enemy and having plans followed and working had brought it back."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I think that while Marianne was gone she was working solo and therefore some of her plans wouldn't have worked... She just needed to know that her plans can work and that she wasn't a failure." Tails nodded and put his arms around Rikku's waist.

"Are you and the rest of the girls comming swimming tomorrow?" Tails asked. Rikku nodded.

"All of Team Fina and what's left of Team Taza will be there." Tails leaned forward and kissed Rikku once on the lips and then let her go. Rikku gave him a quizzical look but he just winked.

"Does anyone want to join me for a drink?" he shouted. Everyone nodded and the twin-tailed fox moved towards his best friend.

"Sonic," he whispered. "Have a chat with Marianne...you owe her that much." The blue hedgehog sighed and nodded in agreement. As the group moved off and Tails moved back to Rikku Sonic tapped Marianne's shoulder and the yellow cat turned around.

"Marianne," Sonic started. "I just want to say that--" Marianne put a finger on his lips to silence him.

"I'm the one who owes you an explanation," she said. "I want you to tell all of the guys to be at mine and Blaze's place tonight at six...we'll round up the girls."

"But Maz...I'm sorry," Sonic whispered so quietly that even Marianne's sensitive hearing almost didn't pick up the sincere words.

"I have a question," she said. Sonic looked into her shapphire eyes and didn't like the look he saw...it was an accusing look.

"You can ask me anything," Sonic said. "I owe you the truth."

"Even if I had told you that I was going and that I would be gone for a long time...would you still have moved on to the next girl in line?" The yellow cat's eyes were still accusing but they had softened and were revealing a worried look.

Sonic couldn't look into her eyes, he knew that if he did he would probably run and he knew that he couldn't answer Marianne...he would still have moved on but he couldn't tell her that. Sonic bit his lip, about to lie to Marianne for the first time in five years when he felt a huge pain on his left cheek, Marianne had guessed his response.

"You're so selfish," she hissed. When Sonic looked up her blue eyes were burning with anger but no tears stained her cheeks and he knew that this was the Marianne that he had fist met and there was no dealing with her. The yellow cat swung back her hand and slapped Sonic again, harder than she ever had before. She turned on her heel and marched out of the mall in a storming rage. Sonic touched his cheek and winced, man that cat had gotten stronger.

With the rest of the group...

The group of six were sitting in a cafe all sipping punch and having a good time. Blaze was sitting on Silver's lap at the wall end of the bench, across from Rikku and Tails. Amy sat beside Rikku and opposite Julie.

"You know...maybe this guy, who Marianne is so worried about, will never come," Silver suggested. Blaze tilted her head and her eyes suddenly shone purple. Rikku gasped and reached a hand across. She picked up Blaze's hand and squeezed. The purple changed back to gold and Blaze shook her head and jumped up off of Silver's lap.

"Maz is very, very mad," she said. "Sorry boys but we had better go." Blaze rushed out of the cafe followed by Amy, Rikku and Julie. The four girls reached the stairs and ran down to find Sonic standing in the place where they had left him, rubbing his cheek and muttering under his breath. Blaze rushed over and grabbed the neck of Sonic shirt in one hand and ignited the other with flame.

"What did you do hedgehog?" she hissed. "If you've made Marianne subdued and under-confident again I will kill you with my bare hands." Sonic glared at her and Amy ran over.

"Blaze let him go!" she ordered. Blaze ignored her. "Let him go!" Amy stamped her foot when Blaze ignored her a second time.

"LET HIM GO!" As Amy finished her sentence she kicked Blaze in the mid-section which caused the purple cat to do two things, she dropped Sonic and her eyes flashed purple as she ignited her other hand. Amy took a few steps backwards from the fuming cat.

"I'm sorry Blaze," Amy stammered. "I-I-I d-d-didn't m-m-mean it." Blaze advanced one step as Rikku and Julie jumped to their team leader's defense. Julie and Rikku each took one of Blaze's arms and pulled. The colour of Blaze's eyes flickered and she returned to normal. She looked at her hands and put out the flame. She took one look at Amy's frightened expression and sighed.

"Ames I'm sorry...you three should stay here," Blaze muttered, she threw an annoyed look at Sonic. "I'll go and find Marianne." They watched Blaze walk out of the mall and then Rikku turned to Sonic and put her hands on her hips and glared.

"What _did _you say to her?" Rikku asked. Sonic jumped to his feet and glared back at Rikku.

"Why is it any of your business?" he snarled.

"Because, as it seems, unlike _you_, I care about Marianne."

"That still doesn't make it any of your business." Rikku took her hands of her hips and marched up to Sonic so that their faces were only inches apart.

"When Blaze finds her and calms her down, you go and apologise or you'll answer to me! You owe her and apology!" Rikku added as Sonic looked about ready to run off.

"I don't owe her anything!" Sonic glared at Rikku just as fiercely as the vixen was glaring at him. Rikku slapped Sonic, hard, in the same place that Marianne had. She turned on her heel and stormed away and up the stairs. Julie followed her but Amy looked torn between loyalty to Sonic and loyalty to her best friend. Julie was going after Rikku so she shrugged and moved over to Sonic and noticed four deep gashes on his cheek.

"I think Marianne slaps with unsheathed claws," Amy whispered. She reached up and pulled a ribbon out of her hair and dabbed it at Sonic's cheek. The blue hedgehog closed his eyes and reached up to touch her hand. Amy smiled as he pulled it away and rubbed the back of it.

"I love you Amy," Sonic whispered. He kissed Amy and she kissed him back but not whole-heartedly, something tugged at the back of her mind.

With Rikku and Julie-Su...

The golden vixen paced on the spot infront of a fountain on the fourth floor.

"He is so selfish!" she fumed. Julie watched her and sighed.

"I know Rikku," she replied. "Did you have to yell at him? Amy probably won't be happy."

"She needs to choose her friends over her guy...Marianne always did and she loved Sonic more than Amy does now, and then he goes and...argh!" Riku stopped pacing and stamped her foot. "Why do guys have to be so selfish?"

"Silver isn't, Tails isn't...and uh...well," Julie racked her brains for another guy who wasn't selfish.

"And the rest of them are, Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic, Maverick, Jet, they're all selfish!"

"Big!" Julie shouted. "Big isn't!"

"Yeah but that doesn't stop Blaze putting her foot down and saying that he isn't good enough for Alex...speaking of which where is Alex?"

Alex was Blaze's little sister and annoyed Blaze heavily. She had a major crush on Big and that made Blaze exceptionally angry when her sister kept pestering her about him.

"I haven't seen Alex for...since yesterday," Julie replied. Rikku had calmed down and was smiling happily again.

"You know I've been thinking...Team Fina needs a fourth member," Rikku said. "Team Taze has Marianne, Blaze, Rosililea and Ivy. Team Chaos has Sonic, Silver, Jason and Shadow. So I think that we need a fourth member," Rikku said. "Do you think that Alex would fit?"

"Dunno...we should ask Amy. And the other two groups only have three--"

"Ivy and Shadow will come back, I know it. Besides Ivy will be able to tell that Marianne needs her help and then they'll be back to help us fight Sideus."

"I thought that Marianne didn't want us to fight him."

"She hasn't got a choice!" Rikku sniffed indignantly and swished her tail. "I'm going to fight whether she likes it or not!" The golden vixen marched off towards the cafe where Tails and Silver were still sitting and talking. Julie sighed and followed the stubborn fox. Silver and Tails looked up interestedly as Rikku threw herself into a seat angrily.

"Don't forget to be at Marianne and Blaze's place tonight at six," Rikku said. "I don't think that Sonic out there will remember so can you guys tell everyone?"

"Rikku?" Tails said cautiously. "Do you want to come for a walk with me?" Rikku tilted her head and nodded at Tails. The two foxes stood up and left Julie and Silver at the cafe.

"What was that about?" Silver questioned the pink echidna.

"Sonic upset Marianne, Blaze tried to hurt Sonic so Amy kicked her, Blaze tried to attack Amy, we stopped her, Blaze ran off, Rikku ran away and Amy stayed with Sonic," Julie said sinking into the seat opposite Silver.

"I thought that those you were ok now?"

"I guess not." The two of them sighed.

"I had better go and tell the guys were to be," Silver said.

"Yeah I'm going to round up the girls," Julie replied. They stood up and walked out of the cafe, Julie threw a twenty onto the table to pay for their drinks and sighed before walking towards the stairs with Silver.

With Blaze..

Blaze walked through the park towards the nature reserve, she was sure that Marianne would be there. After all every other time she had a fight with Sonic she ran to the nature reserve to think for two reasons. One, the cliff at the very centre was where she had first met Sonic and no-one ever went there so there was bound to be silence.

The purple cat reached the edge of the nature reserve and looked to her right, from the place where she stood she could see Tails' workshop, as she tured back to the trees something spiked the edge of her senses. She had gained these senses through her connection with Marianne and she knew that there was something dark in the dense forest.

Blaze took a few steps into the forest and felt soemthing tingle in the back of her mind. She ignited her hands and stepped out of the trees and onto a track and started to walk, hoping to find her best friend soon.

As she walked down the track she heard many rustles and began to feel deeply uneasy.

"Whos' there?" she demanded as a shadow moved to her left. She turned there and whipped around as a shadow moved behind her. She ignited her feet ready to run if need be. She heard heavy breathing and began to feel choked as if darkness was pressing down on her. She could take it, she put all her flame to her feet and started to run through the trees as quick as she could but every turn she made more shadows stalked her. Her breathing came in gasps as she sped up and reached parts of the forest hard to navigate through. The purple cat skidded to a halt as five shadows came out of the trees in front of her. She moved her flame to her hands and moved into a ready fighting stance.

There was a rustle behind her and Blaze turned and saw Marianne staring at he curiously.

"What's up Blaze?" Marianne questioned. Blaze was still panting as she turned to look where the shadows had been, but there was nothing there.

"There...what--"

"If you're looking for those shadows they left...I'll explain back home."

"What were they?"

"You'll have to watch the news and then I'll explain," Marianne said. "Are we going or not?" Blaze shot a furvitive look down the track and followed Marianne.

"Has it got something to do with Sideus?" Blaze questioned. Then name rang around their ears as if there were five people shouting it out over and over again. Marianne turned and bit her lip.

"Let's just go home." The two cats walked quickly through the reserve, Blaze had her hands ignited and Marianne took her movements slowly, Blaze wondered what she could be doing.

With Rikku and Tails...

"Oh Tails why are guys so selfish?" Rikku asked. Tails looked at her sideways and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I'm sorry Rikku, I don't know," Tails replied.

"If Sonic has made Marianne upset then I am going to kill him." Rikku stamped her foot in anger again and sighed.

"Everything has gotten confused hasn't it?"

"Everything has been confused for a while Tails." The two foxes looked at each other and sighed. They were walking down a side-street that lead to the back of the nature reserve where there was a beautiful lake. As they reached the end of the street a cold feeling washed over them and a chilly wind blew. There was a whistling sound and Rikku moved closer to Tails. The young male fox put his arms around Rikku and held her close.

"What's that?" Rikku whispered. She raised a hand and pointed to the edge of the forest. There was a black mist over the edge of the trees but the two foxes could make out a rough shadow. The two foxes held each other closer as the saddening darkness washed over them. Rikku's breathing began to get heavy and Tails was weakening, colour was draining from their fur. The shadow began to move forward.

"Let's get out of here," Rikku whimpered. Tails nodded in agreement. They attempted to move but they couldn't find the energy as the shadow moved closer. Rikku buried her face in Tails' chest as the shadow got even closer. Tails tightened his grip on her and steadied his shaking limbs.

With Blaze and Marianne...

Marianne kicked a stone as they moved along the street. Blaze was breathing heavily even though her ordeal was over. The purple cat was worried because whatever had been chasing her had power level beyond anything she had ever encounted before. Marianne sighed turning to explain to Blaze when a pain hit her chest, where there was a jagged scar cut along it. She turned around with difficulty, the pain in her chest was almost as excruciatingly painful as when she got the scar that she wore across her chest. She closed her eyes and tried to corner the signal.

She felt it, he was here, at the back of the reserve.

"Blaze," Marianne gasped. "Blaze give me your hand..." Marianne fell to her knees clutching at her shirt. Blaze rushed forward and took Marianne's hand.

"What do you want me to do?" Blaze whispered.

"Fire..." The yellow cat cried out in pain and Blaze ignited all of the fire she could muster to the hand that was gripping Marianne's. Suddenly the yellow cat's breathing returned to normal and she let Blaze help her to her feet.

"What--"

"No time...come on!" Marianne dashed off in the direction of a short-cut to the back of the reserve. Baze ran after her and the two cats sped along the side street until Blaze's breathing came in gasps and she started to shiver. Oh no, Marianne thought turning around to look at Blaze, she isn't used to the feeling. Marianne walked back and helped Blaze to her feet. The yellow cat reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver pendant on a leather rope.

"Put it on," Marianne said. "It will take away the feeling." Blaze tied to pendant around her neck and her shivering stopped. She regained her breath quickly and the two cats started to run again. As they ran Marianne pulled another pendant out of her pocket, it was a golden star with rubies on the points and a flashing, rainbow opal in the centre. She tied it around her neck and skidded to a halt. Before them there was a thick black mist and the Marianne could make out the shape of two foxes...Rikku and Tails!

Blaze stopped beside her and stared at the mist.

"What the-"

"Sideus." Marianne touched the opal in the centre of the gold star and a gold light spread from it and the mist cleared. Marianne and Blaze moved forward and Tails looked around with a blank expression.

"Marianne...Blaze," he breathed.

"Marianne look!" Blaze shouted. Marianne's eyes snapped up as the dark shadow and it's mist fled towards thee forest. Blaze looked down and saw that Rikku had passed out in Tails' arms. Blaze picked up Rikku just as Tails closed his eyes and collapsed. Marianne bent down, eyes still on the forest, and touched Tails' face.

"Rikku is ice-cold," Blaze whispered. "Should we take them to the hospital?" Marianne tore her eyes from the forest and looked up at Blaze.

"Just use fire," she replied.

"What? That'll kill them!" Marianne frowned at Blaze who shrugged and ignited a hand but she looked down at Marianne.

"Take her hand and ignite yours." Marianne demonstrated with her electric flames on Tails' hand. The fox quivered and his eyes snapped open.

"RIKKU!" he shouted. He jumped to his feet and looked as Blaze took Rikku's hand and ignited her own with flame, Tails looked scandalised. "What are you-" Rikku's eyes fluttered open and she sighed wearily.

"Tailsy," she whispered and Tails moved to her side and took her from Blaze.

"Hey babe," he whispered. Rikku smiled and slipped out of his arms and wobbled on her own legs.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"It was Sideus...I'll explain everything at the meeting tonight," Marianne replied. "Come on."

Six O'clock, Blaze and Marianne's house...

Marianne was perched on the edge of the dining room table looking around at the faces in the room, almost everyone was there, Rosililea, Jason, Tails, Rikku, Julie-Su, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Espio, Charmy, Mighty, Honey, Vector, Alex, Cream, Vanilla, Roxan, Iris and Nicky were there. Only Sonic and Amy were missing. Rikku seemed to read Marianne's mind and she shrugged.

"Amy didn't come home," Rikku said. "My guess is that she is with Sonic." Marianne scanned the room again and jumped off the table.

"Where's Maverick?" she demanded. There were several uncomfortable looks.

"I'm sorry honey," Roxan said. Marianne looked over at Roxan. "He disappeared three months ago, we haven't seen him since."

"Nope," Silver added. "He moved into mine and Sonic's place and we haven't seen him. Sonic didn't come back this afternoon either." Blaze looked sideways at Marianne.

"Let's just start," Blaze said gently. Marianne moved over to Blaze and turned to her.

"Why are the chaotix here?" she asked.

"No idea." Marianne smiled weakly and turned back to the rest of the group.

"You're here to know what's going on," she said loudly. "The reason that I left so long ago was because my mother needed my to help defeat a dangerous enemy. She needed my to mak the rest of the prophecy come true. I failed, when I was supposed to kill Sideus I showed a sign of weakness and he survived.

"You see Sideus isn't a normal enemy, he is the lord of darkness...there are only two people he is afraid of...Cartancius the Fire Goddess and Julius the Light Goddess, my mother. He will never stop until he acheives his goal of universe domination." Marianne took a breath and Espio stood up.

"Why should we believe you?" he asked. Blaze hissed under her breath but Marianne picked up the remote off the table and turned on the tv. Everyone's eyes turned to look at the white otter reporter.

"...There have been three hundred disappearences in the last two weeks alone. These disappearences tie in with the return of a mssing person. Three years ago a search started for fifteen year old Marianne Charm, and now she has returned, from what we do not know but perhaps it has something to do with these disappearences and reports of black mists and terrible cold winds. Just keep your doors and windows locked at night and you will be fine.

"Now for the sports report. Over to you--" Marianne turned to tv off and turned her hard gaze to Espio.

"There," she said. "These disappearences aren't a cioncidence, Sideus followed me here and is rebuilding his army. You see he takes people and gives them darkness and they turn into demons because that is what he is, he is the lord of darkness therefore he is a demon. Blaze what followed you in the forest were some of his demons and what cornered Tails and Rikku...that was Sideus himself, he felt the presense of powerful and intelligent souls and knew that they would be excellent additions to his army.

"He still has some of his old army but he needs to rebuild it." Espio had taken back his seat beside Mighty and Blaze was smirking at him happily.

"Well what do you want us to do?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't want you to do anything...but I need the help of warriors," Marianne replied. "My mother is building the light army as we speak but you need to be ready, she is sending angels to train you all to fight, you will be taught over thirty forms of martial arts and for those who can, you will be taught the ancient art of the black and white magics."

"So you mean we are all going to fight?" Nicky asked hopefully.

"No, I need base workers, Sideus will train his army, it will take a year, so we have a year to train, by then we'll have a base set up, we will have an army, we will all be warriors and most of all, we'll be able to win." There was a cheer as Marianne spoke the last sentence.

"Wait hold up people!" Rikku shouted. "Marianne, we need co-operation." Rikku gave Marianne a hard look and the yellow cat sighed.

"I'll try...I can't promise you any success but I do promise that I will try." Rikku nodded happily.

"Slumber party girls!" Blaze shouted. "Goodbye boys!" Silver was the first to stand up and the rest of the boys follwed suit. Espio waited for the rest to leave before walking up to Marianne. Blaze ignited a hand behind him but Marianne shook her head.

"I'm glad that you're back," Espio said. Marianne smiled at him and he turned to leave. Blaze stuck her tongue out as he walked out of the house.

"Whatever you do don't take him back," Blaze said.

"I'm not going to," Marianne said.

"Marianne, Blaze, I'm afraid that I can't stay, mother wants me to go home," Cream said.

"Aw, ok bye Cream," Blaze said. Marianne hugged the rabbit and smiled.

"Come and visit ok?" Marianne said. Cream nodded and followed her mother out of the house. Rikku, Julie-Su, Rosililea, Iris, Nicky and Rouge were there, Honey had left with Chaotix so it was only a small party.

"Who wants to have a pillow fight?" Rikku shouted mischeivously. Marianne and Blaze looked at each other, it was probably going to be one of the last times that they could joke around like teenage girls so they shrugged and chased the golden vixen into the lounge room. Tonight would be fun, tomorrow would be even more fun and then after that it was time to be serious, but a week afterwards it was Marianne's nineteenth birthday so there would be a small celebration. But there probably wouldn't be any more good times after that, the dark cloud would envelope the city and there would be fear and anxiety throughout.

* * *

**ok guys what did you think, don't forget, tell me what you want to see, tell me your theories and REVIEW!!!!**

**Erin-xx**


	7. Moving On With Life

**Chapter Seven**

**Moving On With Life**

**Ok so now lets see where we're going with things!!! I'm going to say this again! REVIEW!!!! **

**this chapter just wouldn't work for me so, i'm sorry that it is late! anyways, i'll try and update quickly but it's hard when your mum and dad limit computer time cos you spend more time talking to your friends then doing your homwork and when you get banned for not hanging up your blazer!! anyways so i tried really hard...hmm i think this chapter sucks!!!**

**now there are some billiant ideas going through my mind and from this chapter on things about Sideus will be explained more!! now just so you know marianne is the same age as blaze which means she is one year younger than sonic and two years older than amy got it? ok now lets go!!!**

**Song: When, owned completely by Shania Twain.**

* * *

As the sun shone through the living room windows the group of girls curled up on a bunch of pillows stirred. The first to wake was Rikku, the golden vixen sat up and yawned. She looked to her left and punched the shoulder of a yellow cat gently. Marianne opened her eyes and sat up, her golden-blonde hair was a bunch of tangles and Rikku giggled. 

"Oh leave me alone...your hair isn't any better," Marianne yawned eyeing Rikku fuzz-ball of hair. Rikku put a hand up and felt her hair.

"You know, about yesterday," Rikku said as Marianne handed her a comb and Rikku tugged it through her tangle. "I think I should have stamped on Sonic's foot and punched him as well as slapped him." Marianne rolled her eyes and grinned.

"I don't think using my claws was a good idea." Marianne held her hand up and flexed her dark claws with a bemused look.

"Oh he deserved it. I know that I should be loyal to Amy but time and time again I told her not to and what does she do...ask him out." Rikku finished combing the knots out of her hair and sighed. "And she didn't come to me when I stormed off." Marianne looked at Rikku sadly.

"Don't worry, she'll come around." The two friends smiled and set about waking up the other girls. Roxan went to the kitchen to make breakfast for them while they took it in turns to use the two bathrooms. While Rikku and Rouge were in the bathroom, Iris and Nicky were helping Roxan and Julie was on the phone to someone Rosililea, Blaze and Marianne sat on the lounge and started to talk.

"Now Ivy needs to come back and everything will be right again," Rosililea murmured. The three cats sighed and slouched down on the lounge slightly.

"Things don't feel right...hey Maz, why did Sideus run away yesterday?" Blaze said. She turned her head to looked at Marianne.

"Because of Cartancius," Marianne replied. "You see he can feel her power but doesn't understand why he can feel her in two places, you see he doesn't know about the morphing thing so he thinks that there are two fire goddesses so when he felt the two powers in the one place he became frightened because he needs to regain strength before he can face her." Rosililea looked at Marianne curiously.

"So if he is only afraid of two people then why was it just you sent to fight him and not Blaze as well?" Rosililea asked. Marianne shrugged and stared at the roof.

"It has something to do with the prophecy...mother didn't explain it very well."

"Hey do you guys remember when we tried to bribe Shadow into going on a date with Ivy so that she'd cheer up because we squashed her roses?" Blaze said. She smiled slightly at the memory.

"Yes and then we paid Shadow so he went but he left halfway through and spent the money that we gave him on a braclet for Ivy," Marianne continued.

"Then, she never got it because Rouge caught him up and Ivy thought that Shadow had ditched her and then she found out they we paid him...oh boy were we in trouble then," Rosililea said finished. The three of them grinned at each other and sighed.

"Those were the good old days," Marianne said sadly.

"Yeah, now everything has changed," Rosililea added. The three cats stopped grinning and sank further onto the lounge together, clinging to the hope that together they would be stronger. Niky bounced into the lounge room and beamed at them.

"Mum says that breakfast is ready!" she squeaked. The three cats on the lounge jumped up, realising just how hungry they were.

With Silver...

Silver rolled onto his side and pulled the quilt back up to his chin and sighed. Sonic did come home last night...at four in the morning. Silver was planning to give the blue hedgehog a piece of his mind. Marianne was like his sister and he wasn't going to let Sonic keep on upsetting her. The silver hedgehog rolled back onto his back as the phone started to ring. He jumped up, knowing that sonic wouldn't bother to answer it and walked into the hallway. He picked up the reciever and held it to his ear.

"Hello," he yawned.

"Oh Silver you sound tired," a female voice said.

"Good morning to you too Julie."

"Just wondering if you are coming to the pool and if Sonic came home?" Julie replied.

"Yeah I'm coming, yeah of course Sonic came home, at four in the morning, why?"

"I tried ringing Amy's apartment and she didn't pick up so I'm worried."

"She's probably sleeping...in fact I think the blue-boy is getting up now." Silver could hear a heap of giggling in the other end. "How was the sleep-over?"

"Oh wonderful, didn't get to sleep until midnight..." Julie started to tell Silver a few things but he wasn't listening, he could hear Sonic moving around in the kitchen.

"Uh, Julie, I'll talk to you later...I'm going to have a chat with my team mate."

"Ok bye Sil--" Silver put the phon down before listening to all of Julie's farewell. He walked into the kitched to see Sonic sitting on a chair smiling happily.

"Morning Silver buddy," he said cheerily. Silver simply glared at Sonic. "What's up?"

"What's up? Is that the only thing you can say to me? What do you think is up?" Silver replied. Sonic studdied him and shrugged.

"How am I suppose to know what you're think--OW!" Silver had made the toaster hover and threw it at Sonic. "What did I do?"

"Think about it! Which one of our friends is like a sister to me apart from Blaze?"

"Maz?"

"Exactly...now think long and hard if you have enough brain cells to do so!" The two hedgehogs glared at each other.

"It isn't my fault Silver!" Sonic spat. "She shouldn't have left!"

"If you had been where you were supposed to last night then you would have known why she had to leave!" Silver shouted in reply.

"What are you--oh the meeting, bugger I forgot!"

"Really?" Silver's eyes narrowed. "I thought that you had been attacked!"

"Will everyone stop being sarcastic to me?" Sonic stood up and walked up to Silver. Silver saw for the first time that Sonic truly cared about Marianne but he was too much of an idiot to admit it.

"Tell her that you love her," Silver told him.

"WHAT?!" Sonic jumped to his feet and glared hard at Silver. "How can you say that?"

Silver shrugged. "Because I know you like the back of my hand." The Silver hedgehog sighed and turned his head as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" he called. he door opened and closed and as the footsteps neared the kitchen Silver caught sight of the pink hair of Amy. "See you later." The phone began to ring as Amy arrived at the kitchen door. Silver jumped out of the way and walked to the phone. Blaze's name was flashing on the screen and he smiled.

"Hey kitty cat," he said as he picked up the reciever.

"Hi Silver," Blaze chirped. "Hey can you come and walk with me and Maz, all the girls are going home to change so come and walk with us."

"I don't know Blaze," Silver teased.

"Pwease..." Silver could tell that Blaze was pouting even though he couldn't see her.

"Oh I suppose!"

"Oh goody! I'll see you in ten minutes!"

"Hey wait a minute-"

"Don't argue or you won't get a goodmorning kiss!"

"Bye Blaze."

"Bye Silver, hugs and kisses!" He heard the phone click as Blaze hung up. Silver shook his head and put the phone down.

"Sonic, I'm going to walk to the pool with Blaze and Maz!" Silver shouted.

"Yeah, that's right mate!" Sonic called back. "I'll walk with Ames!" Silver walked into his room and pulled on a pair of boardshorts and some jeans over the top. He pulled out his favourite blue tank top and pulled it over his head before grabbing his bag and walking out of the house. He decided not to say goodbye to Sonic since he would be seeing him in half an hour. The Silver hedgehog walked calmly down the garden path and started to walk the short cut through the paddocks to Blaze and Marianne's house.

With Sonic and Amy...

"So when are we heading to the pool?" Amy asked. She and Sonic were lying on the lounge watching television. Sonic looked at her and sighed.

"I dunno know if I can Ames," Sonic sighed. "I don't feel too good."

"Oh you poor dear." Amy sat up and stood up. "I'll go and get a thermometre." Amy walked into the kitchen and Sonic sat up quickly. He was just about to lie to Amy, but it had to be done if he didn't want to see Marianne. Amy came back with the thermometre and put it in his mouth.

"Thanks Amy," Sonic said.

"I'm going to the bathroom, stay still." Amy walked off and Sonic took the thermometre out of his mouth and stuck it under the lamp beside the lounge. He left it there for half a minute before putting it in his mouth as Amy walked back into the room. She sat beside him and took the thermometre.

"Hmm, 42 degrees...that isn't good," Amy muttered. "Poor baby, I'd better get the lamp some antibiotics." Amy smirked sideways at sonic.

"How did you know?" he demanded.

"You used to do that all of the time when you wanted to spend time with Marianne and you were supposed to go for group shopping," Amy explained. "When she was supposedly calling the doctor, she'd call Blaze's cellphone and tell us that she'd have you out in less than an hour."

"She knew I was kidding?"

"She isn't dumb Sonic," Amy laughed. "She is very intelligent and plus she could always tell when you were lying."

"Yeah I know that." Sonic rubbed his cheek where the four red scars were. Amy tapped his ear playfully.

"Sonic, I know you want to spend quality time but I really want to go swimming. I bought a brand new swimsuit and you're coming with me whether you like it or not, so go and get changed."

"Yes mother!" Sonic jumped up and when Amy looked offended her bent down and kissed her gently. "It's a joke sweetheart, you're prettier than my mother." Sonic began to walk away and Amy tkneeled on the lounge and looked back.

"Did you know your mother?"

"I have pictures...I keep them private." Sonic walked into his room and Amy slumped onto the lounge. I bet he showed Marianne, she thought coldly, wait Marianne was like a sister to Sonic, don't get so jealous Amy. The pink hedgehog sat up straight and plastered a smile on her face as Sonic came back out. He gave her a strange look and Amy realised that her smile must look forced, she relaxed and Sonic smiled.

"Ready?" Amy asked. Sonic held out his hand and Amy bounced up and slipped hers into his. Sonic smiled at her as she snuggled close to him. He noticed how warm her fingers were and sighed contentedly, and then remembered how much more naturally Marianne's hand fitted into his. Sonic felt a pang in his chest but shook his head and knocked it away, he couldn't think about that, he hated her and she hated him and that was that!

Amy seemed to have noticed his odd behaviour and was studdying him as they walked out of the house and started down the street towards the pool. It was already starting to get hot and Sonic and Amy had to move apart so that they didn't overheat.

With Silver...

Silver arrived at Blaze and Marianne's house and we walked up the steps onto the verandah. He walked to the door and knocked three times. He heard a rush of feet and Blaze pulled the door open and beamed at him. She flung her arms around him and kissed him. She pulled back happily.

"You're in a good mood?" Silver said amusedly. "It's only been near to twelve hours."

"But I missed you," Blaze laughed. Silver hugged her back as Marianne came to the door and joined them on the verandah.

"Ready Blaze?" she asked teasingly. Blaze pulled away from Silver and grinned.

"Yes!" she beamed. Silver raised and eyebrow at Marianne who winked.

"She's just really happy," Marianne explained. Blaze slipped her hand into Silvers and he smiled.

"Let's start walking then," Silver laughed. The three friends began to walk down the path and headed towards the street in order to walk to quick way to the pool. They walked quickly and happily through the heat of the sun.

"So Maz, are you alright...about Sonic?" Silver asked. He winced as Marianne hissed slightly.

"How do you think I am?" she hissed.

"Sorry...I was just wondering."

"It's alright..." Marianne sighed. "I wish that...no..." The yellow cat averted her gaze and her cheeks turned pink.

"You still love him?"

"I don't know."

"Tell- OW!" Blaze had stamped on Silver's foot and the silver hedgehog was glaring at his girlfriend. Blaze glared back at him.

"Don't," she hissed. She glanced at Marianne who was studdying the ground sadly. She was muttering under her breath and Blaze felt a pang in her heart for her best friend. Silver watched the two girls and his eyes saddened. The three of them arrived at the gates to the pool and the two cats perked up at sound of laughter from inside. The walked through the gate and paid their entry fee. They spotted most of the group up at the trees, Marianne looked over her shoulder at the sound of two familiar voices. Rosililea and Jason were here and they were arguing. Silver let go of Blaze's hand and recued Jason from Rosililea.

"Rose, you should leave Jase alone," Blaze laughed.

"He keeps flirting with all of the girls," Rosililea snapped.

"But he's not your boyfriend he is perfectly liable to do that," Marianne pointed out. "Julie doesn't beat the hell out of Knuckles when he flirts with Rouge." Rosililea glared at Marianne and the three of them walked towards the trees where their friends were. Marianne's eyes grew dull and sad when she saw Sonic leaning against a tree massaging sun-cream into Amy's back. Blaze and Rosililea looked at her worriedly. The three girls sat down and pulled their shirts and pants off to reveal their new bikinis. Marianne had bought the pretty purple one that Sonic had seen her in and had pulled out a black sorong to tie around her waist.

Blaze was wearing a rose coloured tie up top with the same coloured short-shorts that had a black belt pattern at the waist. And Rose was wearing a black tie up bikini as her two team-mates had suspected the gothic cat to do.

Amy was wearing a red one peice suit with criss-cross straps. All of the boys were wearing the same style board shorts. Marianne looked up and spotted three people walking up towards them. Rikku and Julie each had one of Alex's arms and were pulling her towards the group.

"Amy," Rikku shouted. Amy looked up and waved to her team.

"Amy we have our final member," Julie said. Amy jumped up and walked over to them. She smiled at them and nodded her approval.

"You're using my sister in your team?" Blaze questioned.

"That's right!" Rikku beamed. The golden fox was wearing a red bikini with black trimming on the edges. Julie was wearing a purple one peice suit and Alex was wearing a pink one peice suit. Marianne beamed up at Team Fina, though secretly she hurt inside because she missed Ivy in her team. Ivy had made Team Taza complete.

Marianne was the leader and most of the wits, she had seriously quick thinking as well as the power and agility of her cat race. Her powerful sword and claws were perfect weapons when she was low on power for her magic.

Blaze was the second in command and she was most of the plan behind the team. Marianne had the quick thinking but Blaze was the plan maker when they had more time. Her flames and claws were just as powerful as Marianne and together the two cats were a dangerous duo.

Rosililea was most of the power, she may be a goth but she was very agile and quick when she wanted to be. Her huge sword was very powerful but Rose needed the other girls' help to keep her destructive side under control.

Ivy was the spirit of the team, she was one of the best doctors in the world so she was the one who kept the others going when they were tired. Ivy's control of the elements was awesome but becuase she was very easily angered the others were there to keep her under check and Ivy was also the only one who kept Marianne and Blaze's mischeivous side under control.

The four cats (Ivy hated it when Marianne would call them the Invincible Cats, because Ivy's a panther and hates 'cat') were invincible, especially when they were Imeon and Cartancius, these four cats could really kick butt and take names later. So it didn't seem right being Team Taza without Ivy.

Marianne could tell that Blaze and Rosililea were thinking the same thing as her but they all smiled at the fully formed Team Fina. Marianne knew that Ivy and Shadow leaving had effected the boys too. The four hedgehogs had called their team, Team Chaos and now that Shadow was gone their power had gone too.

Blaze was looking at the gate and saw the rest of their friends come in, everyone was here so it was time to have some fun. Amy, Rikku, Julie and Alex rushed down and jumped straight into the water. Sonic and Jason were talking and Silver had pulled Marianne and Blaze to their feet and was dragging them to the diving board. Roseililea had gone to sit with Roxan to help look after Nikki, really to try and kill Nikki to make her stop annoying people but also to talk to Roxan, they both missed Ivy.

Rouge was flirting with Knuckles and they were walking towards the canteen to get ice-cream. Tails had joined Team Fina in the pool so everyone was busy.

"Hey Sonic, rate Marianne from one to ten," Jason said. Sonic looked sideways at him and frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I want to know what you think of her."

"I'm not rating her," Sonic told him firmly. "That's not fair to Amy." Jason rolled his eyes and put on a voice to mimick Sonic.

"Hmm, I know, ten, no wait one hundred, god she's HOT!" Jason smirked at Sonic who glared at him. They watched at silver went of the diving board followed by Blaze who performed a perfect tuck dive. Sonic had to blink a few times when Marianne walked up to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. She looked to beautiful today, he had no idea why. Marianne diving into the water normall, Sonic wondered why, after all she was a gymnast and could probably do the most amazing jumps.

With Marianne in the water...

Marianne broke the surface of the water and looked over and saw Sonic staring at her, Marianne shook her head, no he was just looking in her direction. Marianne turned to look up at the speaker as an announcment blared.

"Hey folks we have a special treat for you today," the voice said. "We have Angel Mordesky here with us." Marianne cheered along with everyone else. Along with Mina, Angel was Marianne's favourite singer. Her voice sounded so wonderful.

"Hey guys," Angel's voice said. "I'm going to be singing a song inspired by my sister, it's called 'When'.

_If elepants could fly I'd be a little more optimistic, but I don't see that happening any time soon, I don't mean to sound so pessimistic but I don't think that cow really jumped over the moon._

Marianne smiled, this was one of her favourite songs. She sung the lyrics under her breath and looked over at Blaze to see that she was doing the same.

_When will I wake up? Why did we break up? When will we make up?_

Suddenly the thought that this was how she was feeling at the moment hit her. Why was life so unfair?

_When money grows on trees, people live in peace, everyone agrees. When happiness is free, love can guarantee, you'll come back to me...that's when._

Sonic watched all of the girls around him smiling to themselves as they thought of the many times that this song would have related to them. Sonic knew that it related to him now.

_I'd love to wake up smiling, full of the joys of spring, and hear on CNN that Elvis lives again, and that John's back with the Beatles and they're goin out on tour, I'd be the first in line for tickets, got to see that show for sure._

Blaze sighed as she sung, she wished that Marianne wouldn't look sad everytime a break-up song came on. Blaze felt so deeply for her best friend that it broke her up inside badly._When will I wake up? Why did we break up? When will we make up?_

_When money grows on trees, people live in peace, everyone agrees. When happiness is free, love can guarantee, you'll come back to me...that's when._

As Amy and Rikku sung the lyrics with Julie and Alex, Amy wondered if Marianne was saddening at the sound of this song, and with a pang she wondered if Sonic was listening and thinking hard. Rikku looked at Amy and knew instantly what the pink hedgehog was thinking. Rikku touched her hand to Amy's shoulder in a comforting notion.

_When will I wake up? Why did we break up? When will we make up?_

_When money grows on trees, people live in peace, everyone agrees. When happiness is free, love can guarantee, you'll come back to me...that's when._

As the song finished a cheer rose up and Marianne found Blaze treading water beside her.

"Are you alright Maz?" Blaze asked. Marianne shrugged one shoulder and a single tear slid down her cheek. Blaze knew that her best friend was still the strong and cocky cat but she either had learnt to show emotion or her heart was broken so badly that she couldn't help it. Blaze hoped it was the first suggestion, she hated the thought of Marianne's heart aching every second of the day.

"Want to get an ice-cream?" Marianne asked. Blaze nodded and the two of them swam to the ladder and climbed out of the pool. They started walking towards the canteen when they noticed a cream coloured wolf with brown hair talking to a blue cat. The two of them recognised the wolf as she turned around. She smiled and waved at the two amazed cats.

"I thought that it was only a recording," Blaze whispered.

"But she's really here," Marianne finished. The two of them beamed and continued towards the canteen.

"Hey excuse me," a voice said. They turned around to find Angel smiling at them, her almost black eyes sparkling. "Have you two seen a cream coloured cat?" Blaze and Marianne looked at each other.

"Uh no sorry," Blaze said.

"We'll help you look though," Marianne added. "Is she your sister?"

"Yeah, my younger sister Sky, I'm here with her and my twin brother Liam."

"You mean the blue cat?" Blaze asked. Her eyes were sparkling mischeivously.

"Blaze," Marianne said in a pained voice. "I'm not--" Blaze put a hand on Marianne's mouth.

"No a word." Angel was watching them curiously. Marianne pulled Blaze's hand away and looked at in exasperation.

"Blaze no, I'm not ready," Marianne whispered. Angel's eyes softened as she noticed Marianne's sad eyes.

"Have you just broken up with your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yes...well teahcnically they haven't broken up," Blaze answered. "Sonic got a new girlfriend while Marianne here was away so that basically just said it was finished."

"Are the girl that went missing three years ago and there was a state wide search for?" Angel asked.

"That's me," Marianne replied.

"I'm so sorry I played that breaking up song Marianne," Angel said.

"No it's cool...Blaze and I will help you find Sky." The three girls began to walk towards the playground area of the pool. They saw a small cream cat swinging on the monkey bars.

"Sky!" Angel shouted. "Sky come down!" The tiny cat poked out her tongue and Angel sighed.

"I'll get her!" Marianne laughed. The yellow cat walked forward and jumped up onto the bars. "Come on Sky," Marianne chimed. Sky laughed as Marianne swung to the top and pounced towards Sky. She caught the little cat and stood up to find that her hair had dripped water of the bars and they were very slippery. Sky jumped out of Marianne's arms and swung off into Angel's outstreched arms.

Marianne smiled and caught site of the blue cat who was Angel's twin. Marianne's eyes widened. He was gorgeous, with perfect black hair, twinkling gold eyes and a dazzling smile. He looked up at her and smiled and waved. Marianne waved back and slipped on one of the bars. She toppled off the money bars and found herself caught by Liam.

"That was quite a fall," he laughed.

"That, was embarrassing," Marianne replied.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine...my hair made the bars wet." Liam put Marianne down and Blaze and Angel rushed over.

"Oh Marianne I'm so sorry," Angel said. She blinked worriedly.

"So you're name is Marianne?" Liam asked. Marianne nodded, she could feel her cheeks growing red as she smiled.

"Th-this is my b-best friend Blaze," Marianne pulled Blaze forward as she introduced her. Liam and Blaze shook hands, immediate friends. Marianne really liked Liam as she took him and Angel to introduce to the rest of her friends. Marianne felt awkward introducing Sonic as "my ex" but they took to each other friendly enought. Liam liked Sonic but Sonic glared when Liam turned his back to meet the other girls. Marianne smiled at Sonic who took her arm and pulled her close.

"I don't trust him," Sonic whispered. Marianne looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Well _I _do and I think he might be a potential boyfriend," Marianne snarled. "Keep your opinions to yourself." Marianne pulled out of Sonic's grip and joined Angel and Blaze to chat as Sky and Nikki played together. Sonic bit his lip and could feel jealousy coming on, but he shook his head and cleared away the thoughts. She isn't yours anymore, he told himself firmly.


	8. News From Afar

**Chapter Eight  
News From Afar**

**Hey guys, now i will try and update quicker from now on because spring holidays start soon so NO HOMEWORK!!! woohoo,**

**Marianne: yeah she was dragged down by so much of it that she spent most of her free time doing assignments**

**it's the teachers' fault Marianne.**

**marianne: no you're just an idiot, HI RIKKU!, oh and Erin's an idiot**

**am not!  
**

**hmph!! fine then, be like that!!**

**Marianne: whatever, anyways here we go with the next chapter.**

* * *

After Liam and Angel had been introduced to everyone things went back to normal, Blaze was having a chat with Angel while Marianne and Liam were talking. Sonic was still sitting under the trees with Jason and Silver. The blue hedgehog's eyes were narrowed with an unpleasant frown plastered across his face. 

"Sonic?" Silver said cautiously.

"What?" Sonic snapped.

"Sonic, I think you're getting jealous," Silver said angrily. Sonic looked at Silver angrily.

"I am not jealous!" Sonic shouted so loudly that everyone in the vicinity looked around at him. Marianne ignored his shout and regained Liam's attention. Sonic turned to his two hedgehog friends. "I bet you that she doesn't want to speak to me now that she got _him_." Jason and Silver rolled their eyes and grinned.

"You are so jealous," Jason laughed. Sonic poked his tongue out at Jason causing Silver to laugh.

"You are so immature," Silver said.

"Oh my god! Hi Rose!" Sonic said. Jason whipped around but Rosililea was still talking with Roxan, too busy to notice what the other hedgehogs were doing.

"Sonic...hi Amy," Jason replied cheerily.

"Oh I ain't falling for--"

"Hi Sonic," Amy breathed. Sonic turned and Amy glared at him.

"Hi Amy, what's wrong?" Amy's jade eyes flashed and Sonic flinched, knowing what was coming.

"Why aren't you in the water with me?"

"See you Sonic," Silver said quickly. He jumped up and joined Blaze, slipping his hand into hers and leading her towards the water with Angel.

"I'm hungry," Jason said. He jumped up and strode casually towards the canteen. Sonic was on his own so he stood up and stole a glance towards Marianne. She was chatting animatedly with Liam and couldn't care less about Sonic. Sonic however formed a plan and slipped his arms around Amy's waist.

"I'm so sorry," Sonic whispered. He kissed Amy on the lips and smiled. "You know I hate water."

"I thought that--" Sonic put a finger on to Amy's lips to stop her from saying 'Marianne taught you to swim' and pulled her even closer, running a hand through her hair. He looked over Amy's shoulder to see Marianne pointedly not looking in his direction. She was giving undivided attention to Liam but a small frown line had appeared between her eyes.

With Silver, Blaze and Angel...

"Sonic is so trying to get Marianne jealous," Silver laughed. He pointed up to Sonic who was kissing Amy passionately. Blaze and angel looked up to see Marianne and Liam walekd past, hand-in-hand, the yellow cat cat was looking at Liam with a dazzling smile.

"And Maz, is trying to get Sonic's attention," Blaze said.

"You two know those guys really well don't you?" Angel said, clearly amused.

"Maz is Blaze's best friend and Sonic is basically mine," Silver replied with a wink. Angel giggled and blaze grinned.

"Maz and I are like this," she entwined two fingers. "We share a somewhat_... special_ relationship." Angel looked at Blaze curiously but the purple cat shook her head and turned back to Silver.

"They aren't over each other at all," Silver said.

"Duh, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out!" Silver looked at Blaze indignantly, who simply kissed his cheek in reply and turned to Angel.

"So when Marianne didn't come back Sonic moved on?" Angel asked. Blaze nodded solemnly.

"Broke Marianne up so badly." Angel looked up at Marianne and Liam and sighed.

"She doesn't look to bad...actually kind of intimidating."

"Well that is who she is," Blaze said. "And it's a good thing too, she's had a shit life." Angel watched the two cats walk towards the canteen. Blaze, however, swam towards the edge of the water. She squeezed the water out of her hair and marched over to Sonic, who had stopped kissing Amy. Amy had turned and was walking towards Julie and Alex with a small smile upon her lips, Sonic was looking rather disgruntled. Blaze folded her arms and smirked at him.

"What?" Sonic questioned.

"You know what, I'm waiting," Blaze replied. Sonic stared at her quizically and Blaze sighed. "Marianne!" Sonic's eyes widened and then narrowed very quickly.

"What about her?"

"You're trying to make her jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" The two of hem glared at each other and Blaze turned on her heel and folded her arms. "Fine then I guess you don't want my help." A small smile played on the purple feline's lips as she heard Sonic mumble something.

"Help?" he whispered. Blaze didn't turn to face him but grinned quite mischeivously.

"Help...to get back that yellow cat over there." Blaze pointed towards Marianne and Liam.

"Who says I want her back?" Sonic retorted angrily. Blaze sighed and turned.

"Well if you don't want my help I'm going to work on getting Marianne and Liam together. See you." Blaze began to walk but she heard Sonic sigh and she stopped. "Yes?"

"Maybe I'm not over her at all," he whispered quietly. "I want to be though." Blaze could hear pain ringing in the syllables of his words. She turned and studdied him.

"Why?"

"I don't...well, things don't feel the same between us. Can you help me get over her Blaze?" The purple cat swallowed, torn between knowing that Sonic and Marianne belonged together and wanting to help her friend. Slowly, she shook her head. Sonic stared at her.

"If you want to be over her than you have to figure it out yourself." Blaze walked up to Sonic and smiled at him. "If you aren't meant to be with her than you'll get over her yourself, without help." Sonic stared at her for a moment so Blaze sighed and glanced over her shoulder, neither Amy nor Marianne was watching so she turned back to Sonic.

"Sonic, I can't really take any side on this," Blaze whispered quickly. "If I try to help you move on I'm disloyal to Maz, but if i try to help you get back with her then I'm disloyal to Amy. You catch my drift?"

"Sort of," Sonic replied. "So you can't even tell me if she hates me?"

"Figure it out yourself." Blaze turned and walked back towards the water. The truth was she was hurting because she dearly wanted both Marianne and Sonic to be happy but unless they put aside their differences and went back to how they were before than it wasn't going to happen.

With Rikku and Tails...

Rikku was sitting on one of the diving blocks watching Tails talking to some other foxes that they knew by sight as acquaintences. Rikku looked up and saw Blaze talking to Sonic. They seemed to be disagreeing. Blaze turned around and walked off so Rikku tilted her head and closed her left eye.

"Rikku, what's up?" Tails asked. Rikku opened her eye and looked down at Tails. The other foxes were gone and the twin tailed fox was smiling up at her happily.

"Oh nothing," Rikku laughed. "Want to go and get some lunch?" She wandered over to the ladder as Tails climbed out and they walked over and pulled some clothes over their bathers. Sonic was standing in the same place looking annoyed.

"Uh Sonic buddy?" Tails asked.

"Yeah," mumbled Sonic.

"I'm going with Rikku for lunch," Tails said. "See you later ok."

"Yeah sure whatever."

"I get the feeling he isn't listening," Rikku giggled. Tails laughed and the two foxes walked out of the pool. Tails put his arm around Rikku's shoulders and the golden vixen snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

"Do you think there is chemistry between Marianne and Liam?"

"Oh, they are so cute together." Rikku looked up at Tails and flashed him a gorgeous smile. "Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Let's go to... Alright I don't know." Rikku laughed and looked over the road.

"Let's go to the cafe where Blaze works, they serve wonderful lunches." The two foxes turned and walked over the road and entered the small cafe. They sat down and as the waitress spotted them and started making her way over, Rikku jumped up from her seat and looked out the window. Three animals were walking down the path, they looked remotly similar to what Marianne looked like in her angel form.

"Tails it's them!" Rikku shouted. Tails looked out the window to where Rikku was pointing. "They're here, they're here!" Rikku was practically bouncing with excitement.

"We'd better go and tell Marianne," Tails said. A smile played on his mouth as Rikku beamed at him. She grabbed Tails's hand and yanked him out of his seat. They started running down the path to where the three animals were. They were all young, one was a cat, one was a hedgehog and the other was a leopard. They reached the gate to the pool and Rikku started jumping and waving. She grabbed Julie-Su and Amy's attention right away.

"GET MARIANNE!" Rikku yelled to them. Julie nodded and rushed up to where Marianne was and pointed down to Rikku. The two of them made their way to the gate where Rikku was.

"What is it?" Marianne asked. Smiling with amusement at the little fox.

"They are here! Three of them!" Rikku said. Marianne's eyes lit up and she turned and ran over to the group. Everyone picked up their things and began moving towards the gate. They all came out and Marianne rushed over to Rikku, a beaming smile on her face.

"Where are they?" Marianne was just as excited as Rikku.

"They're down the street."

"Excellent, take me to them, Tails take everyone out to mine and Blaze's place." Marianne and Rikku started off down the path while everyone else made their way to Marianne and Blaze's place.

The two of them reached the corner of a block when they spotted their targets, but the three immortals saw them too. They walked over and Marianne's smile turned into a frown.

"Jaqueline?" Marianne said. The leopard smiled at her. "I thought mother was sending angels."

"Well, she changed her mind, she's sending nine gods and goddesses to train you all," Jaqueline purred. Marianne's face lit up.

"Father?" The hedgehog shook his head.

"Arquius couldn't come," he said. Marianne's face fell and the cat smiled down at her.

"All this excitement, you haven't greeted us properly," the cat purred. Marianne laughed and looked across at Rikku.

"Rikku these are friends of mine who are gods," Marianne explained. "This is Jaqueline, Goddess of Wind (she indicated the leopard), Darnia, Goddess of Joy (she pointed to the cat) and Armius, God of Strength (the hedgehog). And guys this is Rikku."

"She has a strong auror," Armius noted. "Strong in the art of storm." Marianne beamed at Rikku who looked a little confused.

"He means that when you get trained you will be able to create storms," Marianne explained. Rikku smiled and bowed slightly to the gods.

"It is great to meet you," she said respectfully. Marianne raised her eyebrows but said nothing and turned to the gods.

"It's time to meet the others and when are the other six coming?"

"In an hour," Darnia replied. Marianne nodded and she and Blaze led the other three out of town to Marianne and Blaze's house. Everyone was in the yard so Marianne was able to introduce the gods to them all. Blaze walked forward and bowed low to the gods.

"Ah, Cartancius," Armius said bowing to Blaze. Blaze straightened and smiled. Armius straightened and a frown appeared on his face. "I feel negative and confused emotions. But...a creator of chaos amoung us."

"Oh that'd be Sonic," Marianne said. She pointed over to Sonic. "I forgot to tell you." She beckoned to the blue hedgehog. He stood up and moved over.

"You can harness the power of chaos?" Darnia asked.

"Uh..." Sonic looked at Marianne for help. The yellow cat smiled and tilted her head.

"He means that you are a master of black magic."

"Huh?" Marianne rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It means that you can control black magic and harness it to be a master of it."

"Oh, so you mean--"

"Yes you can control magic already." Marianne turned back to the three gods.

"There is another who can already control a neutral power."

"Silver," Blaze called. "Come here." The silver hedgehog stood up and joined Blaze.

"He has psychic powers," Marianne said beaming at her bother-like friend. "And unlike Sonic, he can control his." Marianne shot a scathing look to Sonic. Darnia nodded and Jaqueline smiled around.

"There is a lot of potential in this group of warriors," Jaqueline noted. "You will fight strong."

"Hold up, hold up!" a voice shouted. Liam had stood up and he was looking from Blaze to Marianne to the gods. "You're _all _going to fight?"

"Of course," Rikku replied. "Why wouldn't we?"

"But there are a lot of women here. Surely you aren't going to fight?"

Rosililea, Blaze and Marianne stared at Liam while Rikku, Amy, Alex and Julie jumped up and glared at him. The rest of the females watched with apprehension.

"Girls can fight," Amy said. "Take a good look at us. At Maz. Would you really want to get into a fight with one of us?" Liam looked at Julie and Blaze who's power was very well known. At Rikku and Amy who looked like they were ready to beat up an army. At Rosililea, who could scare the living day lights out of anyone. At Alex, who, like Rikku, could fight with a lot of style. And finally, at Marianne, who's eyes were blazing with fire and looked very intimidating. Liam took a step backwards from the seven female warriors and shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't," he muttered. The girls looked at each other happily though Rikku still looked mad.

"Everyone inside for iced-tea!" Marianne called. Everyone walked in but Sonic stayed with the gods.

"Hey, Armius," Sonic said. He really needed to know something. The hedgehog god turned to Sonic. "Can you really teach me to control my powers over chaos?"

"We can teach you anything...who was that cat?" Armius replied.

"Liam?"

"There is something odd about him, he doesn't carry an energy or life signal but I sense that he has power. Watch out for him, I have a bad feeling."

The hedgehog god and his two companions walked into the house leaving Sonic perplexed. The blue hedgehog slumped onto the ground, deep in thought. He didn't even stir when a golden vixen walked up to his side.

"Sonic?" Rikku murmured.

"Yeah?" Rikku sat down beside Sonic.

"Is there anything you need to talk about?" Sonic looked across to see Rikku looking at him with concern.

"Sort of...I'm confused."

"About Marianne and Amy?"

"Sort of..."

"Come on out with it."

"I feel protective over Marianne but I don't love her."

"Brotherly love," Rikku replied. She sighed and peered at Sonic with amusement. "Sonic just make friends and then everything should be fine." Rikku stood up and left Sonic even more confused than before. The blue hedgehog sighed and stared at the ground. What was he feeling? Did he love Amy, or Marianne? Was it just a brotherly protectiveness or soemthing else?

Sonic jumped to his feet and started walking towards the stairs. He decided to join the others and have a good time but he kept an eye on Liam, which gave him an advantage. He could watch Marianne at the same time. The blue hedgehpg pondered over what Armius had said and decided that he should talk to Blaze about it. She'd porbably know what it meant better than anyone.

The lunch was loud but everyone was laughing and having a good time for the first time in ages and Sonic wasn't going to spoil it by shouting out that Liam had to be a traitor and couldn't stay here. Several times Sonic felt the urge to go over and pull Liam by his tail to the door and throw him out but then Marianne would never forgive him and besides Sonic was happy to have time to think and not be pestered by Amy. He loved Amy but sometimes she got very annoying.

To tell the truth sometimes Sonic was actually jealous of Silver because Silver and Blaze were perfect together and Sonic still hadn't found that. Rikku kept looking at him worriedly. Eventually Marianne looked around at Sonic worriedly. She walked over and sat beside him.

"You alright Blue-boy?" she asked.

"Depends if _we_ are," Sonic replied.

"Sonic you'll always be one of my best friends, you know that." Marianne smiled at him and Sonic had to contain himself not to lean forward and kiss her, she was just so beautiful.

"Always," Sonic agreed. Marianne leant over and kissed his cheek before hugging him. Sonic hugged her back and smiled. They were still friends which meant that he was allowed to be brotherly protective of her. They broke apart as music came on and Marianne smiled.

"Want to dance?" she asked. She took Sonic's hand and pulled him onto the floor where they began to dance with several other couples. Sonic laughed and let got of his worries and started to enjoy himself.


	9. Grow up!

**Chapter Nine  
"GROW UP!"**

**As you can see the name of the chapter is a line that I am going to be using. Mwa haha!  
Shout out to Rikku McClow Fox, she used Marianne in her story!!! Yay, thanks!!!  
Marianne: yeah, i rule ah huh!!  
Right, anywho lets get on with this chapter!!! This is a little shorter, sorry!  
Song:Why are we still friends by Ninety-Eight Degrees  
AND Love again by Cascada  
i am NOT trying to steal, fan based only!!!:)**

* * *

Marianne and Sonic stopped dancing and leant on each other laughing. They were being watched scathingly by Amy and Liam but the two friends didn't care, they were finally having fun in each other's presence and nothing could ruin it for them. 

"Oh my god," Marianne breathed. "You're kidding right?"

"No he really did," Sonic laughed in reply.

"Gosh I missed so much." The two of them grinned at each other.

"Why did you leave?"

"Mother needed to train me to fight a demon, the master of darkness."

"I'm sorry that I missed that meeting." Marianne smiled gently at Sonic.

"Don't worry about it." A new song started to play and both of them felt guilty pangs. The smiled at each other and Sonic held out his hand.

"Care to dance?" he asked. Marianne slipped her hand into his and felt the familiar warmth, she curtseyed and winked.

"Of course." Sonic one of his hands around her waist and pulled her close. Marianne couldn;t understand it, her heart was beating faster by the second and she was self-concious of Sonic's body against hers. Marianne put her arm around his shoulder and they gripped each other's hand tighter. They began to sway softly and gently to the music.

_Why are we still friends?_

_We do almost everything  
That lovers do  
And that why's it's hard  
Just to be friends with you _

From the side of the floor that had been cleared for dancing Amy watched Marianne and Sonic swaying together. She felt very bad pangs of jealousy and sadness in her heart. However, she was more concerned about her team mate. Julie was very down latley. She watched the pink echidna and then looked over at the egotistical echidna that Julie was crushing on majorly. Knuckles was standing with Tails at the punch so Amy nudged Alex, who was standing behind her, and together they marched over to Knuckles.

"Hey Tails," Amy chirped. "Where's Rikku?"

"She's in the bathroom," Tails replied. "How did this turn into a party?"

"No idea," Amy told him. "Knuckles, Julie's looking down, go and ask her to dance."

"What?" Knuckles replied staring at Amy.

"Oh come on don't be a baby," Alex said rolling her eyes. She and Amy each pushed Knuckles who rolled his eyes and walked over to Julie. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Julie would you like to dance with me?" Knuckles asked, his fur turning a tinge redder than usual.

"Sure," Julie shrugged. They walked onto the dance floor and Knuckles wrapped his arms around Julie's waist and she put hers around his neck.

_And everytime your heart is broken  
By the fool I want you to know  
That it hurts me too  
It's hard to wipe your tears away  
Knowing you should be with me, tell me_

Mariane's ears pricked up, she had heard this song while she was travelling but didn't know the words. The song gave her a slightly edgy feeling. It seemed to refer to her in some way and she didn't like it. She suddenly became very weary at how close and how gently Sonic was holding her. She loved the familiar feeling of his arms wrapped around her but somehow it seemed wrong. She loved Liam...didn't she? She couldn't love Sonic again...could she?

Sonic felt Marianne stiffen, he rubbed her side and caused her to turn her brilliant saphire eyes up at him.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"This," she replied, equally as quiet.

"We're just dancing."

"I know but--" Sonic put a finger on her lips and smiled.

"Nothing is going to happen," he reassured her. "I have Amy and you have Liam, we're good." Marianne smiled and her body relaxed. She took her hand out of Sonic's and put both her arms around his neck. Sonic mimicked it by putting his other arm around her waist. Just friends...the blue hedgehog smiled, it had to be more...but he couldn't love Marianne...could he?

_Why, why are we still friends  
When everything says  
We should be more than what we are  
And tell me why  
Everytime I find someone that I like  
We always end up being just friends_

Knuckles felt so right having his arms wrapped around the female hedgehog. She looked so beautiful today...but then, she looked beautiful all of the time. He smiled at her and longed to press his lips to hers just to feel their softness. He ran a finger up her spine and she shuddered so he pulled her closer.

"Knuckles," she whispered.

"Shh," he replied. "Don't speak." He leant down and kissed Julie on the lips. The female echidna reacted instinctively and began to kiss him back. She parted her lips to allow his tongue to enter her mouth and deepen the kiss. They stopped dancing and stood with their ams wrapped around each other while off to the side Amy, Alex and Rikku beamed. Tails grinned as Silver and Blaze joined them. Blaze glanced towards Sonic and Marianne worriedly.

_I would hate for you to find somebody new  
Who you really love  
Cause it could mean losing you_

Sonic tried to block the words of the song from his ears but it was very hard. They meant so much in his opinion but he wanted them to stop so that he would stop wanting to kiss Marianne. She had relaxed and was now resting her head on his shoulder, she seemed exhausted. Sonic couldn't help himself, her picked up a strand of her hair and played with it...so soft, so silky. He shook his head angrily and dropped the strand of hair. Marianne took her head off his shoulder and sighed.

"I had better go and talk to Liam," she muttered. "He looks angry."

"Yeah and Amy looks murderous," Sonic replied. Marianne giggled and smiled at him.

"Just friends?"

"Just friends." The two of them parted and turned around. They beamed at each other when they saw Knuckles and Julie swaying together with their forheads pressed against each other.

"That is so cute," Marianne whispered. She smiled at Sonic and walked over to Liam, Sonic watched her leave him and then he walked over to Amy, Rikku, Alex, Tails, Blaze and Silver.

"Hey guys," he muttered. They looked at him strangly. Amt turned on her heel and marched off in a huff. Rikku and Alex rushed after her while Blaze studdied him curiously.

_But am I a fool girl not to say  
If I'm always scared I'll lose you anyway  
Somehow someway I've got to choose  
Got to choose no matter if it's win or lose_

Marianne reached Liam who was sitting on his own and pulled a chair up.

"Hey," she chirped.

"Finally remembered me?" he muttered darkly. Marianne however ignored the dark tone and moved closer to him.

"I didn't forget you."

"Yeah, well you seemed to while you were over there with the blue guy."

"Sonic is my best friend out of the boys. He's my brother basically, no need to worry." Liam looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry." Marianne smiled at him and looked over at Sonic. Her heart began to beat faster, she knew that it was true but she didn't want it to be.

_Why, why are we still friends  
When everything says  
We should be more than what we are  
And tell me why  
Everytime I find someone that I like  
We always end up being just friends _

Blaze took Sonic's arm and dragged him away from the others.

"Sonic--"

"Just friends Blaze," Sonic said before Blaze could rant at him.

"Good because if you upset her again you will taste my claws," Blaze snapped. "And don't interrupt me." Sonic rolled his eyes and walked away from the purple cat. "But I know you love her..." Blaze turned and walked back to Silver.

_I don't want to be like your brother  
I don't want to be your best friend  
I only want to be your lover  
When will this end?  
If I told you that I want to be in your life?  
If you could be the woman in mine_

Julie and Knuckles held each other close, unwilling to break their gold on each other. Julie saw fireworks when Knuckles held her and knew that he did too. She didn't want the moment to end it was perfect but out of the corner of her eyes she saw Amy rushing off in a huff.

"Oh Knuckles, I have to go and see if Amy's alright," Julie said. "I'm sorry." Julie pulled herself out of Knuckles' arms and rushed off after Amy. She walked through the lounge room and into the games room and found Amy slumped on a lounge crying into Rikku's shoulder.

"Why?" she was whispering over and over.

"Shh it's alright," Rikku whispered and stroked her hair.

"Julie?" Alex said. "You left Knuckles." Julie nodded and came over to her team. She wrapped her arms around and Amy and stroked her back lovingly.

"It's alright Amy," Julie whispered. "Sonic needs to grow up." Amy sobbed harder into Rikku's shoulder and they sighed and held Amy tighter.

_Why, why are we still friends  
When everything says  
We should be more than what we are  
And tell me why  
Everytime I find someone that I like  
We always end up being just friends_

"Do you want to finish the dance?" Liam asked. Marianne looked at him and smiled.

"There's only one chorus to go," she laughed. "No point." Liam looked hurt.

"Fine, if you'd rather dance the last chorus with Sonic over there then go ahead!"

"Liam I told you, Sonic is my brother, nothing more." The two cats glared at each other.

_Why, why are we still friends  
When everything says  
We should be more than what we are  
And tell me why  
Everytime I find someone that I like  
We always end up being just friends _

As the music ended Sonic wandered down the hall and could hear the murmuring of four girls. He walked into the games room and found Amy crying and being comforted by her team.

"Amy?" he whispered. The girls looked up at him. Amy sniffed and turned her head. The other three got up and walked out of the room. Sonic walked over and sat beside Amy.

"What?" Amy asked angrily. "Don't want to be wrapped around Marianne anymore?"

"Amy you know that I love you, Marianne is like a sister to me," Sonic said gently.

"It didn't look like that from where I was standing!" Sonic stood up angrily.

"Amy just grow up!" Amy looked at him with blazing jade eyes.

"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you," Amy snapped back. She stood up and glared at Sonic. "You'd like me to grow up two years, turn into a cat with yellow fur and a black tail. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Who doesn't cry, who can do magic and can do 32 forms of martial arts."

"There's only one girl in my life like that and I certainly wouldn't want to replace her!"

"Exactly, that's why we're through! I have grown up enough to see that you're just a two timing jerk!" Amy stormed past Sonic and out of the room leaving the blue hedgehog fuming. He marched out of the room and back into the kitchen where people were beginning to leave. Sonic practically walked into a fuming Marianne.

"Same problem?" she asked when she saw the look on his face.

"If it's that people won't learn to grow up and pick out friends from something more," Sonic replied.

"Then yes we're angry at the same thing," Marianne muttered. "Honestly." Sonic rubbed his arm thinking of asking Marianne to come with him to the movies. He opened his mouth but Silver and Blaze came up behind them.

"Coming buddy?" Silver said.

"Uh...yeah," Sonic replied. "Bye Maz, see you Blaze." Sonic and Silver walked out the door with the rest of the guests.

"Marianne," Armius said coming up to them. "Where will we stay?"

"In the guest house," Marianne replied.

"I'll show you where it is," Blaze told him. "And then I'll wait for the other gods with you." Blaze led the three gods out of the house and Marianne flicked the radio on.

"Well here it is again folks, another request for Love Again!" Marianne's ears pricked up. This was her all-time favourite song. She smiled and began to sing. Her voice hitting each note perfectly and playing along with the melody.

"_I can see it in your eyes,  
No more tears, no alibis,  
I'm still in love with you,  
There's so much I gotta show,  
I will never let you go,  
But still I know for sure,  
Come take me by the hand,  
This summer never ends_." Marianne sighed and thought about dancing with Sonic, how his body wrapped around hers felt so right. But they weren't meant to be, if they were than Sonic wouldn't have left her.

"_And I want to know that you believe in love again,  
Please tell me now it's not the end,  
'Cause this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you,  
Could you believe in love again?  
How can I make you understand?  
But this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you_.  
_The summer belongs to you._" This was exactly how she felt at this moment and she thought long and hard. Did she-- NO, she couldn't!

"

"_And I want to know that you believe in love again,  
Please tell me now it's not the end,  
'Cause this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you,  
Could you believe in love again?  
How can I make you understand?  
But this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you.  
The summer belongs to you_."

YES, YES, YES, she did still love him! More than the heaven and earth! He was so important to her and she would love him until the all the stars lost the lives. She needed him more than a fish needs water and she would never ever lose her feelings for him. But she couldn't say anything, he could never feel the same. A tear leaked form Marianne's eyes, genuine and sorrowful. Just a single tear and in that moment her heart broke into a million peices and she wouldn't be able to fix it.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? i loved writing this chapter and thanks to Hazel2Eyes for giving me some ideas!!!! But i think this is my favourite chapter so far except for the giant robot one!!**

**See yous,**

**Erin xx**


	10. Breaking of Friends

**Chapter Ten  
Breaking of Friends  
Oh, I loved the last chapter!!! Hmm anyways, here is the new one and seriously you should review, I like reviews!!  
Marianne: It's very easy, just go to the bottom of the page, make sure that the toolbar says "Submit Review" press go and then type something!!!!  
sorry she is so full of herself lately!!  
Well here we go,**

* * *

Team Fina were sitting in the lounge room of Rikku and Amy's apartment. Amy had tears pouring from her eyes practically flooding their apartment with the pacific ocean. 

"Amy, I'm not going to say I told you so but this was inevitable," Rikku murmured.

"I don't care!" Amy snapped. She glared at Rikku and then banged her floor on the carpet. "Life is so unfair!"

"Amy, we all know that life is unfair," Julie said. She sighed and lay back on the floor. "Stop complaining and calm down." Julie stared up at the roof while Amy sniffed indignantly.

"You didn't just see your boyfriend wrapped around his ex and dancing with her lovingly."

"So what! Like he said, Marianne is like a sister to him, nothing more, you should trust him more." Julie sat up again and studdied Amy.

"It's not fair!" Amy wailed again. The phone began to ring so Rikku jumped up to get it. She walked into the kitchen, away from Amy's crying and picked up the reciever.

"Hello," she chirped.

"Hey Rikku," it was Knuckles.

"Do you want Julie?"

"Yeah..." Rikku put the phone on the counter and walked back to the lounge room.

"Julie, Knuckles for you," Rikku said winking. Julie jumped up and walked into the kitchen.

"Knuckles?" she said as she picked up the phone.

"Hi Jules," he said. "Just wondering if you'd like to go and see a movie later on tonight?" Julie felt her face going hot and she twisted her toes on the ground.

"Uh well...um..."

"Julie don't worry about me just say yes!" she heard Amy shout.

"I guess that, that means yes?" Knuckles asked.

"You heard that? Yeah, ok so what time?" Julie replied.

"How about six thirty? See you there?"

"Yeah, later!" Julie put the phone down and jumped in the air. "YES!" The pink echidna rushed back into the lounge room to find the other three grinning at each other.

"Julie's got a boyfriend," Alex sung.

"Now we have to work on Alex," Rikku laughed. "And Amy if she wants us to." Amy shook her head.

"I'll be alright," she replied. She put and hand up and wiped away her tears. "We need to work on Alex, let's head over to Blaze's place."

With Blaze, Marianne and Rosililea (who had mysteriously appeared P)

The three girls were lying in the lounge room underneath the fan.

"It's so hot," grumbled Rosililea. She twisted one of her quills around her finger.

"I know," Blaze yawned. "Marianne, are you alright? You seem kind of quiet." Marianne turned her head to the side and looked at Blaze.

"Just tired."

"Are you sure it isn't from your fight with Liam?" Roseililea asked. Marianne giggled.

"We weren't even going out officially," she said.

"Sure," Blaze and Rosililea chimed.

"But you liked him right?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, sort of," Marianne replied. The three girls grinned at there was a knock at the door. Blaze jumped up to answer it. Marianne and Roseililea heard her laugh before inviting whoever it was in. The two friends jumped up and were surprised to see Team Fina walk in. Blaze came and stood with her team mates and she smiled.

"You said you wanted to ask me something?" Blaze said, asking a question and filling her two friends in on what the four other were doing there, at the same time. Marianne and Rosililea looked at each other curiously but turned back to the other four.

"Blaze, I was wondering if you'd changed your mind about me asking Big out on a date?" Alex said, half shyly, half confidently. Blaze's golden gaze flickered for one second as though she was considering it. But she shook her head and frowned.

"Abosolutaly not," Blaze snarled. "You can do way better than him, what about Mighty?"

"But I like Big and I'm asking him out wether you like it or not!" Alex snarled in reply. The two cats hissed at each other and attempted to jump on each other but their friends caught them. Roseililea and Marianne were pulling hard on Blaze while Amy, Julie and Rikku didn't have to put as much energy into it.

"Blaze why don't you just let Alex go out with Big?" Amy asked.

"You let blaze make her own decisions," Marianne snapped, her voice hard with strain.

"You keep out of it kitty cat!" Marianne dropped Blaze's arm and glared hard at Amy.

"Don't tell me what to do hedgehog!"

"I don't have to listen to someone like you, give one reason why I should." Amy dropped Alex's arm and stepped aside to glare at Marianne.

"Because I have claws to rip you limb from limb!"

"Like you could manage to do that, you couldn't even manage to hold onto your own boyfriend or finish a job that your own mother gave you!" Blaze stopped pulling against Rosililea and she and the purple hedgehog watched Marianne worriedly. Rikku, Alex and Julie were staring at Amy with shock. No way could she speak to Marianne like that and get away with it without being seriously hurt.

"How dare you," Marianne hissed. Blaze and Rosililea winced, wishing she had shouted. Her dark hiss was way worse then her shouting. Amy's glare faltered but she didn't move. Marianne unsheathed her claws and pounced at Amy. There was a scuffle for a few minutes while Rikku, Julie and Alex attempted to pull Amy away from Marianne and Blaze and Rosililea tried to yank Marianne off of Amy. Eventually Blaze and Rosililea pulled Marianne away from Amy. Both of them had ripped shirts and pants. Amy's hair had been pulled out of it's head band and her lips was cut.

Marianne's hair was tassled and she was breathing heavily but other wise, unharmed. She was glared death at Amy, if looks could kill then the pink hedgehog would be dead. Amy's eyes filled with tears and she stormed away. Julie and Alex followed her but Rikku stayed put. She stared at the three adult women infront of her and shook her head.

"Amy shouldn't have said that but you shouldn't have attacked her," Rikku said. She turned on her heel and walked away. Marianne pulled herself out of her friends' grip and turned to them.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Nonsense," Rosililea replied. "You should have knocked her out cold. That hedgehog can burn in hell for all I care."

"You say that about most people Rose," Blaze said turning to the gothic hedgehog. Rosililea shrugged and threw herself onto the ground.

"We need to get a little stronger if we want to hold Marianne back without too much struggle," she joked. "Though we could always let her do what she wants."

"I'm going to have a shower," Marianne grumbled. She walked out of the room leaving a chilled sense. Blaze sat down beside Rosililea and sighed.

"There's something bothering her," Blaze said. She folded her arms in a huff. "I wish that she'd talk about it with us."

"Fat chance of that happening," Rosililea replied. She sat up and smiled at Blaze. "I'd better get going, see you tomorrow." They stood up and hugged.

"I'll tell you if anything comes up," Blaze said. Rosililea nodded and walked into the kitchen. Blaze heard the door open and close, and she sighed and sat back down. She stared at the roof for a while and sighed. What was going on here? Things seemed to be going so, so wrong!

With Rosililea...

Rosililea got home and walked into her house. When Ivy and Shadow left it had become very lonely so Jason had offered the leave Roxan's place and live with her. Rosililea had agreed more than happily but it was still very lonely. She walked into the kitchen and looked at the fridge. Jason had left her a note.

_Dear Rose,_

_I've gone to Silver and Sonic's place. We're having a boys night in, and then we're going to Marianne and Blaze's place together. Tomorrow is our Team Taza x Team Chaos BBQ, just in case you forgot, annual tradition. Well I'll see you tomorrow_

_Jason xx_

Rosililea took the note off the fridge and put it on the table. She had forgotten about the barbeque but it didn't really matter, they had it every year and at least one of them forgot about it every year. She smiled, last year Sonic had forgotten and has burst in covered in water, he took a short cut and fell in the river. It was hilarious but it was lonely because it was just Silver, Sonic, Jason, Blaze and herself. But it had still been fun, the boys had hosted it last year and this tear it was Blaze and Marianne's turn. It was actually supposed to be Ivy and Shadow's turn but they skipped it to Marianne and Blaze's.

Rosililea sighed, Ivy had been majorly excited at hosting it, Shadow didn't give a damn so Ivy planned the whole thing. She had gotten everything ready but then they had to leave. Rosililea sighed and scuffed the floor. She heard a tap on her front door so she jumped up and wandered out. She listened at the door but she couldn't hear a thing.

"That's odd," she whispered. She pulled the door open and there was no-one there. But it felt odd, as if all of the air had been sucked out of the area. Rosililea looked around and shrugged. There was a prickling on the back of her neck as she closed the door. . .she was being watched. She pulled the door closed and heard movement, she whipped around, hands up, ready to defend herself. But when she turned her heart stopped and she froze.

Five of the ugliest creatures she had ever seen were standing before her. She supposed that they were Sideus's demons. They had scaly black hides and dark red eyes. They had black forked tongues that leapt out of there mouths. They were hunched and had wheezy breath. Roseililea looked around, she had dropped her sword in the kitchen so there was only one option, RUN!

She had to think quickly, if she took too much time opening the door, the beasts would be onto her. She took a step back until her hand was touching the door knob. Now was her chance, she moved like lightning, ripping the door open and bolting out of the house. She reached the end of her garden path and turned to her right. She had to lead the beasts out of town or they would get other people. She could hear them bounding after her. She ran as fast and hard as she could but they refused to go further than the end of the street. They wouldn't leave the city to go into the fields.

Rosililea kept going until the reached the shortcut road that led to Sonic and Silver's place. The purple hedgehog ran along it until she reached her friends' driveway. She ran down it, as she reached the two hedgehogs' house. She stopped running and began breathing heavily. She walked up to the door and knocked. She looked over her shoulder and jumped as she saw something black lurking in the bushes, but a closer look told her that it was just a bag.

"HURRY UP!" she shouted.

"Coming!" an annoyed voice replied. The door opened and Silver frowned at Rosililea.

"Rose, are you alright?" Silver asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Rosililea half smiled at him before falling to her knees and coughing. Silver bent down and picked her up in his arms just as her world went black.

LATER

"Is she alright?" Blaze asked. She looked at Silver worriedly as he answered the door. The purple and yellow cats walked inside and looked at Silver sadly.

"Well I'm not sure," Silver replied. "The doctor who came around said that she might be out cold for a while but he isn't sure why."

"What happened?" Marianne questioned.

"When she came 'round for a short while she rambled on about some demons."

"Oh no," Marianne gasped. She rushed past Silver and Blaze sighed.

"There's something she isn't telling me," Blaze sighed. "I'm worried." Silver looked at her questioningly but Blaze shook her head. "Not about the demons but about her." Silver put his arm around Blaze who moved close to him and leant her head on his shoulder.

"Rose will be alright," Silver said. "She's strong" Blaze sniffed sadly as tears pricked her eyes.

"Things are so confusing," she breathed. Silver kissed the top of her head as they entered the lounge room where Sonic was talking to Marianne. The two of them looked around as Blaze and Silver entered the room.

"You girls can stay here for the night," Sonic said looking from Blaze to Marianne.

"Sure," Marianne smiled. "Then we can have the barbeque here." Blaze nodded happily. Jason walked into the lounge room from a door to the right and smiled at them.

"She hasn't woken up but she seems alright, not tossing anymore," he explained. The five of them sighed and looked at each other.

"Coffee?" Silver asked.

"I don't drink coffee," Marianne reminded him.

"Get her a hot caramel," Sonic said with a small sigh.

"I'll have some white coffee," Blaze said. She kissed Silver's cheek and he walked away from the lounge room. Blaze walked over and slumped into a lounge, Marianne looked at her worriedly. Jason turned and walked back into the room where Roseililea was. He came back out a few minutes later and stamped his foot.

"She has a fever," Jason said. "Burning up very badly." Blaze covered her mouth with a hand and sank lower in her lounge. Marianne bit her lip and stared at the floor, she knew what was going to come next. Rosililea would wake up in a trance and start screaming, he soul was about to be possessed by a demon spirit. Marianne's eyes fileld with tears as she whispered it to the floor. Unfortunatly the other heard her and Blaze gasped and began to cry. Jason fell back against the wall and stared at Marianne while Sonic put his arm around the yellow cat and held her tightly.

"Rose will fight it," Sonic reassured her. "She's strong, she'll pull through." Marianne looked sideways at Sonic.

"Yeah," she said with a weak smile. "Rose will have to pull through." Marianne leant her head on Sonic's shoulder as Silver carried in their drinks. He looked at their frightened faces and frowned. He placed the tray of drinks on the coffee table as Sonic walked over and whispered something to him. Silver's eyes widened and he looked over at Jason who seemed stumped for anything to say.

"Jase?" Silver said quietly.

"I'll be alright," Jason chuckled. He sank down to the floor and started picking at the carpet. Silvr walked over and gave Blaze her drink and sat with the purple cat on the lounge. Sonic and Marianne sat on the other lounge and took their mugs. Everyone was silent for some time until Sonic stood up.

"Who wants to watch a movie to pass the time?" he asked. Everyone shrugged.

"I think I'll go and sit with Rose," Jason murmured. He stood up and walked back into the other room. Sonic walked over to a cupboard and opened it, he pulled out a movie and looked at it.

"Notting Hill?" he asked.

"I love that movie," Blaze said.

"Why do we have Notting Hill?" Silver asked.

"Uh..." Marianne giggled. "I think that's my fault, you see once I brought that over to watch with Sonic and then I forgot about it."

"Right, I could have guessed. Put it on Sonic." Sonic out the DVD into the player and turned it on. He sat back on the lounge with Marianne and dimmed the lights. Everyone fell silent as the opening scene came on.

With Team Fina...

"Alright Jules," Amy said smiling. "You are ready for your date." The three girls stood back to look at their handy work. They had done Julie's hair into a pretty pony-tail and had done her make-up so that it made her face look delicate. They had dressed her in Amy's purple tank-top with light blue netting poncho and Rikku's dark blue jeans dusted with golden glitter. Julie was wearing long black boots with gold tassles at the top.

"I can just see Knuckles' face," Alex laughed. "Don't forget that when you come back you are coming here."

"That's right," Rikku agreed. "We're going to have a sleep-over so that we can hear all about it." Rikku winked and Julie rolled her eyes.

"Can I go now?" she asked, an amused smile dancing on her lips. The other three laughed and nodded. Julie picked up her purse and walked out of the lounge room. She left the apartment and walked to the stairs. She was going to meet Knuckles outside the cinema. She walked the three blocks from the apartments to the cinema fairly quickly and arrived early. She couldn't see Knuckles anywhere so she sat down to wait for him.

She recieved a lot of wolf whistles and she rolled her eyes. One immature fox came and tried to chat her up. She flashed him a dangerous glare and he looked taken aback.

"Come on sexy I just want to be friendly," he said.

"Yeah, and put a finger on her and you'll be getting friendly with my fists," a voice grumbled.

"Bye," Julie said with a wink. She stood up and smiled at Knuckles. He was dressed casually in a t-shirt and jeans with sneakers but to Julie he looked HOT!

"Hey Jules," he said. "You look great."

"Thanks, don't look to bad yourself," she laughed. "Are we going in?"

"Sure." The two echidnas walked up the steps and enetered the crowded theatre. "What do you want to see?" Julie looked at the posters.

"No idea, what sounds best to you?" Knuckles looked around and chewed his lips in thought.

"How about Rising Hell?" he suggested.

"That's good enough for me," Julie laughed. "I'll buy the tickets, you get drinks and food." Knuckles nodded and walked over to candy bar and Julie walked to the ticket booth.

"What do you want darl?" the lady asked her.

"I'll have two for Rising Hell," Julie replied.

"Here you are hun, enjoy the movie."

"Thankyou." Julie met with Knuckles and they walked into the theatre and sat in the back row. As the lights went out Knuckles put his arm around Julie and she leant closer the the male echidna. Tonight was going to be a night to remember...in more ways than one.

* * *

**Oh how do you like that? I used a kind of cliffie...anyway, next chapter is going to be action packed!  
Marianne: yeah and see that bar down there that says 'Submit Review' press the button beside it that says 'Go' and then type something! REVIEW!!!!  
God lay off the sugar Marianne!**

**Well I'll see you guys later!**

**Erin and Marianne xx**


	11. Fight for Freedom

**Chapter Eleven  
Fight For Freedom**

**Why do i keep writing the chapters in letters?  
Marianne: beats me! She is so strange and she uses the weirdest chapter names!  
hey this one was your idea! Anyways, I'm trying to keep her under control, she hates youtube because of all of the Sonamy videos, so she is getting annoyed because I'm always on there. Well lets get on with the chapter, I promised action and there is going to be action, hence the title.**

* * *

When the movie finished Sonic picked up the remote and turned the television off. Silver and Blaze were asleep on the lounge and Marianne was curled up, asleep, against Sonic. The blue hedgehog bent down and touched her ear. 

"Marianne?" he whispered. She let out a soft purr. "Marianne, the movie is over and it's late, time to sleep." The yellow cat remained fast asleep, purring occaisionally. Sonic slipped off the lounge and walked out of the lounge room. He opened the cupboard in the hallway and pulled out a blanket. He walked back into the lounge room and put it over Silver and Blaze. Silver had his arms around Blaze who was resting her head on his chest. Sonic didn't dare disturb them.

He looked in on Roseililea to see Jason still awake. He was holding Roseililea's hand and murmuring to her.

"Want a blanket Jase?" Sonic whispered. The orange hedgehog looked around at him and shook his head. Rosililea was breathing easily and she looked calm and peaceful. Sonic left the room and walked over to Marianne. He picked up the yellow cat, bridal style, and carried her out of the lounge room. He walked down the hall and entered his bedroom. He pulled back the sheets with difficulty and put Marianne down. He pulled the sheets back over her and smiled. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, it was hard to believe that this small, yellow cat was a vicious warrior.

The blue hedgehog left his room and walked back to the lounge room. On the way he picked out another blanket so that he could sleep on the lounge. As he entered the lounge room one of the clocks began to chime, noting that it was now nine o'clock. He threw himself down onto the lounge and closed his eyes. As he did so a bbad feeling of butterflies crept into his gut but he shook it off and fell asleep.

With Julie and Knuckles at 8:00 pm...

The movie had and hour to go and the two echidnas were slowly getting very tired. It was a very good movie but they were dragging it out too much. Julie yawned and looked sideways at Knuckles. She opened her mouth to say something but the the whole theatre went dark for three seconds before lighting up with nothing on the screen.

"What the-" Knuckles started but Julie put up a finger.

"Shh, do you hear that?" she asked. Knuckles looked at her but then listened. There was a strange, wheezing sound coming from the surround-sound.

"What is that?" Knuckles whispered. Julie stood up and looked behind them, up into the sqare of light where the projector was. There was quite a bit of movement up there, there came a loud clunk and the projector flew out of the square window.

"Oh my god!" Julie exclaimed as one of the most horrific creatures she had ever seen in her life jumped through the window. The creature was scaly and black with hunched shoulders and a forked black tongue.

"No, is that one of the demons that Marianne told us about?" Knuckles asked, wrapping his arms around Julie protectively.

"I think it is," Julie whispered. "Oh, what do we do?"

"Here's an idea, RUN! EVERYONE GET GOING OR DIE!" Knuckles took Julie's hand and pulled her, they ran down the isle with a lot of other people towards the exit. They ran as fast as they could in the crowd. The first person there yanked the exit door open and ran out followed by everyone else. Bad mistake, as soon as they got outside they were met by a horrific site. Hundreds of demons were surrounding the theatre.

"I thought Marianne said it would be a year!" Julie shouted over everyone's screams.

"She did! But...no this isn't his army, there were thousands missing remember?" Knuckles looked at Julie who nodded to show that she understood. This wasn't the war but it was an invasion...to get more troops? Probably. The two echidnas looked behind them. People were still in the theatre and it would take a lot of time to get through but if they stayed where they were than there was a chance of survival. One of the demons walked forward, his red eyes glowing.

"Back into the theatre all of you," he hissed in a wheezy voice. Everyone fell silent. "My master wishes to speak with you." Julie and Knuckles looked at each other worriedly. They, with everyone else were shepherded into the theatre. Knuckles held tightly to Julie's hand as they returned to their seats. The demons stationed themselves around the theatre. There was on only five seats from Julie and Knuckles.

"It's ok Jules, I think I have a plan."

"Pipe down!" the demon closest to them shouted. Julie looked at Knuckles and nodded. A strange chill entered the theatre as more people were pushed in. A strange black mist settled one inch over the ground. Julie shivered and Knuckles rubbed her hand comfortingly. Everything fell silent and all of the demons dropped to one knee each. A cloaked figure walked into the room, he was flanked by two huge demons. The trio made their way down to where the screen was. Everyone was waiting with held breath, an air of unknowing had settled around the theatre. Knuckles and Julie were perhaps the only two in the room who knew who was under the cloak. They had good knowledge that it was none other than Sideus hiding beneath a black hood.

Sideus made his way into the stand of the movie screen, he kept his cloak wrapped tightly around him.

"Good people," he said. He had a clear voice unlike the demons and every syllable said darkness to them. "I have a proposition, you see I am building an army in my plans to rule the world. And if you choose to join it and become demons and warriors of darkness then I shall not kill you. If you do not, however, join me then I am afraid that you will undoubtedly die for your only hope of survival rest with a yellow cat who did not succeed in killing me. Therefore I suggest you join the winning side." Sideus was blunt and to the point, he sounded merely bored. Under the cloak they could see the glowing of red eyes that blazed similar to Marianne's.

"Will you join me? I give you an hour to decide, you have until nine thirty."

"What is your name Lord?" a brave soul asked.

"I am Sideus, Lord of Darkness. I sense...rebellion. You!" He pointed to the demon closest to Julie and Knuckles. "Bring me those two echidnas, they reak of Goddess Magic." The demons beckoned to one of his friends and they moved towards Julie and Knuckles.

"Touch her and you die," Knuckles snarled.

"I'd be quiet if I were you, I ain't gonna hurt her but our master might," the demon hissed. Julie went with him quietly and Knuckles followed, if she could be brave then so could he. They were marched through the thin mist down to the stage-type area where Sideus stood. They were pushed up onto the area and Sideus turned to them.

"What are your names?" he asked. Julie looked up at him defiantly.

"I am Julie-Su the Echidna," she said loudly.

"I am Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald," Knuckles said, equally as loud.

"Well Knuckles, Julie-Su, I sense the power of Cartancius and Julius on you," Sideus said. Being as close as they were to him made their skin crawl but they didn't show it. "I also sense many other God Magics on you. Are you friends of Taliquais?"

"Taliquais?" Julie questioned. "I don't know anyone of that name."

"You are not lying, but why do I sense that horrible yellow cat on you?"

"You mean Marianne?" Knuckles said. "I didn't know her real name was Taliquais?"

"That is here Goddess name. Taliquais is the anicent word for Marianne. So you do know her?"

"Yes we do!" Julie said. "We are her warriors!"

"So she is making an army, how many warriors?"

"To tell the truth I don't know." Sideus turned to her, she still couldn't see under his hood but she didn't want to.

"You do not lie, well, I am afraid that even though I wish to send her a message I cannot let you escape. Take them." The demons took three steps onto the stage and Knuckles looked at Julie who nodded. As the demons came closer Knuckles clenched his fists and Julie moved her foot into a fighting stance. The demons took a few more steps and the two echidnas whipped around. Julie swung her foot around and caught one of the demons in the gut with her hook kick. Knuckles punched the demons and both of the black creatures fell back. The other demons around the hall attempted to move down but Sideus held up his hand.

"Well, you are fighters with strong spirits," Sideus said, still in a bored voice. "I cannot take the chance with the rest of these people, they may be undercover. Very well, the hour is not up yet but, kill them all and take each body with you, we will have to create an army from scratch." Sideus waved a hand and screams went up as the demons pounced.

"You're sick," Julie said. Sideus looked at her.

"You have a thirty second head start, go." Knuckles took Julie hand and pulled her towards the exit.

"We have to warn the others," Knuckles whispered. The two echidnas ran out of the theatre to meet more demons. They stood back to back as the demons surrounded them, moving closer and closer...

With Marianne...

Marianne turned over and opened her eyes. A familiar smell filled her nose. She touched the sheets and realised that she was lying in Sonic's bed. She sighed and pulled the sheets right up to her chin, allowing Sonic's scent to fill her lungs. She was getting drowsy again so she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

She was sitting in the garden outside Sonic's house. It was boiling hot and it was the middle of the night. She yawned in a bored way and stood up. The summer scent of flowers filled her nose and she purred contentedly. She began to walked towards the door as a wind started up. She turned and could make out a few people running around on the road. She smiled and walked up to the door and opened it. As she stepped into the cool house a thought hit her, what was she doing here? Oh, well it didn't matter. She closed the door and walked down the hall to the lounge room. She could make out the shape of a hedgehog sitting on the lounge.

"Sonic?" she asked. The blue hedgehog stood up and looked at her, smiling.

"Hey babe," he said. Marianne twitched her ear.

"Babe?" she questioned. She moved closer to Sonic. He smiled even wider at her.

"My sweet little kitty cat." Marianne was now only five inches from him. Sonic closer the gap by putting his arms around her. He was playing with her hair and Marianne could feel his heart beat.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" she laughed. Sonic answered by kissing her. Marianne's eyes widened in surprise but she smiled and closed them as Sonic's tongue brushed her lips. She opened them for him and began kissing him back. As their kiss became more passionate the grip around Marianne hardened and Sonic pulled back only it wasn't Sonic who was holding her. When she opened her eyes Marianne gasped. A black hedgehog with blue streaks was glaring at her.

"Mephiles?" Marianne breathed.

"Hello Kitty," he laughed. Marianne struggled against his grip but he tightened it and changed again. He changed to a cloaked figure with red eyes. "Goodbye Taliquais!" She drew up a hand which glowed with electricity. He began to swing it down...

Marianne woke up screaming. She sat bolt upright and panted. There was a strange red light around the room. Marianne looked at the window beside her and pulled back the curtains, she could see the city surrounded by a glowing red haze.

"Oh no!" she shouted. She jumped out of Sonic's bed and rushed to the door. She turned left down the hallway and ran into the lounge room to find everyone else sitting awake and staring at her.

"Are you alright?" Blaze asked. "Was it you who screamed?"

"Yes, bad dream. But even worse, the city is- Rose what are you doing out of bed?" Marianne shouted in reply. She was stared at the door to the spare room where Rosililea was standing and grinning at her.

"I'm alright now and I'm ready to do whatever it takes to get rid of those demons," Rosililea replied.

"Oh good because they're in the city!!" Marianne shouted hysterically. Sonic jumped up and walked over to her.

"Calm down Marianne," he said. "It's going to be alright, lets head up to the city then." Marianne glared at him.

"STOP BEING SO CALM! DON'T YOU REALISE PEOPLE ARE DYING UP THERE!" Blaze jumped off of Silver's lap and rushed over to Marianne. She slapped the yellow cat across the face gently.

"Calm down," she ordered. Marianne took a breath and looked at her best friend.

"Thanks Blaze."

"Now, let's go up to the city and kick some serious demon butt," Rosililea said. Jason was standing beside her and as the others left the room he took her arm to stop her.

"Rose I think you should stay here," he said. Rosililea smiled at him.

"No way am I missing out on this fun, I do feel a little weak but I'm alright," she assured him. The purple hedgehog hesitated and then leaned forward and kissed Jason gently on the lips. "Now let's get going." Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she left the room. Jason seemed stunned, his face turned bright red as he followed Rosililea out of the room.

With Amy, Rikku and Alex...

Several explosions sounded outside the apartment building shaking the three members of Team Fina awake. The golden vixen jumped out of her bed and rushed to the window. She pulled back the curtains and peered out. People were screaming and running around. Rikku could see some strange creatures bounding after and killing people.

"What the hell?" Rikku said. "Amy, Alex come and look at this!" Rikku heard footsteps and Amy and Alex entered the room and joined Rikku at the window. They all looked out with exressions of horror.

"But Marianne said not for a year," Alex murmured.

"She must have made a mistake," Amy suggested.

"I don't think so," Rikku replied. "This is something else, come on." The golden vixen walked to her wardrobe and pulled out jeans and a t-shirt. Amy and Alex left her room to change too. They met again in the hall and Alex looked annoyed.

"What's up?" Rikku asked.

"I left my hat at home," she grumbled.

"That's a problem because?"

"I can pull anything out of it, so now I have no weapons."

"You'll have to rely on claws and martial arts, just come on," Amy ordered. She ripped the door open and ran out followed by Rikku and Alex. They rushed out of the apartment building and stopped as they reached the path.

"What now?" Alex asked.

"We find Julie and get started on kicking butt," Rikku explained. They all looked at each other and grinned cockily.

"Go Team Fina!" they chorused. The three began to run down the street towards the chaos. They passed a few fires and many bodies were being dragged away by the demons. The group of three ran close to each other so that they didn't become separated. They rushed towards where most of the screaming was coming from, the theatre. They could see a figure standing on the building and he had two poles and a figure hung from each pole. Alex stopped to looked up there, there was a light mist laying on the roof so she couldn't make out who the figures on the poles were.

"That must be Sideus," Amy whispered. Rikku shivered, remembering the fog and the feeling of hoplessness that accompanied it. Amy put her arm around Rikku's shoulders and sqeezed her.

"Thanks Ames," she whispered. The figure on top of the theatre stared down at them. They could see his red eyes narrow as he spotted them.

"Seize them!" she bellowed.

"Uh oh," Alex said. She unsheathed her claws and moved her feet into a solid fighting stance, Amy moved into a fighting stance and Rikku pulled out her twin daggers. They stood back-to-back ready to fight as demons approached them.

With Team Taza and Team Chaos...

The four hedgehogs and two cats ran towards the city, Sonic had to slow down his pace to let the others keep up with him. They reached the centre of the city to find chaos. Demons were dragging people off and killing like there was no tomorrow.

"Sideus!" Marianne shouted. She pointed towards the cinema and the others followed her gaze. A figure was standing atop the building with two others hanging off poles. Blaze looked at Marianne in horror, the yellow cat's eyes narrowed and began to burn as she saw destruction happening.

"What's he doing this for?" Rosililea asked.

"To build his army," Marianne hissed. "Get ready guys, he'll sense us in a minute." Sure enough, the red eyes of the demon turned in their direction and widened with surprise.

"Stop everything!" his voice rang out to all. "And look, there is the yellow feline who failed you all." Marianne's eyes began to burn even more. She was beginning to get very mad.

"Marianne?" Silver said.

"Shut up," Marianne snarled. There was a moment that surprised them all when Marianne transformed into the Prophecy Angel and turned to them. "Get ready, he'll want to attack any strong souls who are against him." She took to the skies and folded her arms, here golden eyes blazing.

"I may have failed but you manipulated my mind and made my purpose forgotten," she shouted. "You took the form of the one who I loved most and made me relive some of my worst memories, I had a moment of weakness where I showed you mercy. It will never happen again, not now, not ever. We will fight you and beat you!" Marianne glared at the figure.

"Continue on your rampage demons, well Taliquais, do you wish to save your friends?" Sideus pointed down below where Rikku, Amy and Alex were fighting some demons. They were fending them off but their attacks weren't even hurting the black monsters.

"Leave them alone, leave everyone here alone. This is between you and me!"

"Very well, if it is between us, free these two and fight me." Sideus moved aside and lit up the top of the theatre to reveal who was on the poles.

"Julie! Knuckles!" Marianne cried out. But it was useless, the two echidnas were beyond hearing her. "Sonic, Silver, Jason, go and get those two. Blaze, Rose help Team Fina. I'll take this guy!"

"Maz!" Sonic called. "Be careful!" Marianne smiled down at him.

"You too Blue-Boy!" Marianne beat her wings and flew towards Sideus. "Very well, you have me now, lets get somewhere, where there is more room." Sideus looked at her, he seemed to be thinking it over.

"Name your ground Goddess," he agreed.

"Central Park, for all those who want to see what will happen to you if you're on his side, then come and watch." Marianne swooped down from the building and flew over the road. She glanced over to see all of the demons stop and follow her. Sideus jumped from the roof top and walked after Marianne. The pink angel landed in the park and turned to face the demon army that was assembling on the edge. In amoungst them were her friends. They were all silently praying for her, hoping that she would win and finish everything right at that moment.

With the boys...

As soon as Sideus jumped off of the roof, the three male hedgehogs rushed to the fire escape and began to climb up. They glanced over to the park as the watchers assembled. They could see Sideus making his way to the crowd. The three hedgehogs climbed even higher.

"Sonic, what will we do if it's too late?" Jason asked.

"I think you've been hanging around Rose too much Jase," Silver told him.

"They will be alive," Sonic said, almost angrily. Jason rolled his eyes but remained silent as they climbed to the top. They reached the top of the fire escape and looked over. The demons had parted and Sideus was walking through.

"Man that guy is slow," Jason said.

"I wouldn't say that, he could just want to take his time, since he is going to fight our pretty yellow cat," Silver laughed. "Poor guy don't know what he is in for."

"Newsflash Silver, he's already fought her before," Sonic said rolling his eyes. The blue hedgehog pulled himself onto the roof and rushed over to Julie and Knuckles. Silver and Jason joined him, they all looked at their limp friends.

"Let's get them down," Jason said. Silver and he set to untying Julie while Sonic untied Knuckles and pulled the echidna down. His red dreadlocks were going pale but he was breathing fine. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Knuckles opened his eyes and looked at Sonic.

"Thanks buddy," he said. "Julie?"

"She's fine," Silver called. Julie was getting to her feet while being supported by Silver and Jason.

"Now let's get down and make sure Marianne is ok," Jason said. The five of them walked to the edge of the building and looked down. Sideus was standing in front of Marianne and they seemed to be talking.

With Marianne and Sideus...

"Well are you ready Taliquais, ready to lose again?" Sideus asked.

"Take off your cloak," Marianne ordered. "Do it now, or we don't fight!" Sideus looked at her and chuckled.

"Very well," he sighed. He undid the clasp at the top of his cloak and began to lower the hood...


	12. Saved

**Chapter Twelve  
Saved**

**Marianne: die Youtube, die Devientart  
oh get lost you, anyways guys, I am so stuck for ideas so if you have any let me know cos I could really use some help!!!!  
Marianne: IT ISN'T FAIR!!!!  
oh just be quiet and go and kill something!!! Well here we go, I'm gonna build the suspense a little more.**

* * *

Somewhere in the world...

The wind began to stir as the night grew darker than it should have been. A figure stood at a cave edge. Six tails waved in the air behind her as she stared into the sky. Her green eyes flashed as she sensed the danger in the place that she called home.

"It's happening and we aren't there," she snarled. A black hedgehog joined her at the cave entrance.

"I know, I'm itching to fight again," he said. They looked at each other.

"Maybe we should go back, Marianne might need our help."

"I agree, our teams need us, so when do we head off."

"Dawn, now lets get some rest." The two black figures walked into the cave as back in their home city, the energy was heating up.

With everyone else...

Sonic, Silver and Jason helped their echidna friends down the fire escape and they rushed to the group. They found the others and stood with them. Amy and Alex each had one of Rikku's arms to stop her jumping on the demons and starting a fight. They all kept their eyes focused on Sideus as we began to lower his hood.

Marianne and Sideus...

Sideus pushed his hood down and ripped off his cloak. He was part wolf, park hedgehog and part dragon making him a demon to be reckoned with. His head was that of a coal black wolf but he had black quills pulled back from his face in a pony tail. His eyes were glowing red. He had red armous covering his body. He had huge, scaly wings protruding from his back. On his hand were huge black claws. At his waist hung a sword and on his feet he wore black boots with spikes along the rim. From his body lashed a long tails with several spikes from the end.

If he weren't evil and a mutated animal of three species then he might have been good looking but his demonic side overcame any of his rugged looks.

"Are you happy goddess?" he snarled.

"Not nearly," Marianne replied.

"Perhaps you want me to dance?"

"No, I want you to die."

"Well then, come and kill me." Marianne knew much better than to make the first move especially when you're fighting the world's darkest person. Sideus stood still too, nothing was about to make him move.

With Sonic and the others...

"Why aren't they doing anything?" Amy whispered. "Surely they'd try and attack each other?"

"I think they're trying to phsych each other out," Blaze replied. "Trying to see who will crack first, I don't know about Sideus but Marianne can wait for a long time."

"She's definatly waiting for him to do something," Silver said. "This will be very interesting." Sonic was biting his lip with worry.

"I just hope that she can get out of there if things go bad," Rosililea said, voicing Sonic's concern. They all looked at each other in worry.

"I think something is about to happen," Rikku murmured. There were footsteps behind them and they all turned to see Tails, panting, come running along and pull up abruptly at the sight of the demons. Rikku smiled and pulled herself out of Amy and Alex's grip and rush over to Tails.

"Rikku?" Tails said as the golden vixen threw herself into his arms. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, why are you here?" she demanded.

"To take care of you."

"I don't need taking care off."

"Hush, incompetant lifeforms," one of the demons hissed. "Watch the fight." Rikku and Tails rejoined the group. Nothing had happened.

With Marianne and Sideus...

"So you learnt your lesson from last time?" Marianne mocked.

"Yes, I am capable of learning from my mistakes," Sideus replied. He smirked and Marianne flicked her tail.

"We'll see." Marianne was seemingly doubtless. Sideus was becoming increasingly annoyed that Marianne was showing no signs of impatience. He may have learnt to control himself but he had a short temper and it was reaching snapping point. Before he did something he would regret he bent down and picked up his cloak. Marianne jumped into a fighting stance with her hands ignited into electric fire. Sideus looked at her and smiled.

"I have decided that I do not want to fight you, I will wait," he explained. While pulling his cloak on he didn't take his eyes off of Marianne.

"You're gutless," she spat.

"That may be so, but I am also more intelligent than you. Kill all and bring their bodies." Sideus pulled his hood on and his demons stared at him. "I mean it, go KILL!" The demons jumped to obey him and Marianne, shocked, let her guard down by accident. Sideus noticed this and created a ball of black fire and shot it at her. Marianne looked around and saw it too late. It hit her square in the chest and she crumpled to the ground. Sideus turned and walked away from the chaos.

With Sonic and the others...

"Marianne!" Blaze and Rosililea shouted at the same time. Sonic, Silver and Jason whipped around as the girls shouted. They glanced at each other.

"Jase, take the girls home, we'll get Maz!" Sonic shouted.

"We're not going anywhere!" Blaze yelled back.

"It isn't a suggestion!" Silver shouted. "Go back to where it's safe!" Blaze and Rosililea glared at him but gave in and went with Jason.

"Rikku, Amy, get out of here!" Sonic shouted.

"What? We can't leave these people on their own!" Amy shouted.

"There isn't time to argue!" Sonic shouted. "Amy just go! I don't want to see you hurt!" Amy stared at him with a surprised expression. She gathered the other and they began to fight there way through.

Sonic and Silver looked at each other worriedly. They rushed towards Marianne's limp body, catching the eyes of several demons on the way. They reached Marianne, who had lost her angel appearance and was back to normal. Sonic bent down and touched her shoulder.

"Marianne?" he said. She groaned and her eyes half opened.

"Uh, Silver you might want to turn around," she murmured. Silver looked over his shoulder and whipped around with his hands up to create a psychic barrier. A few demons bounded against the blue light but to no avail. Sonic picked Marianne up and sighed.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I've been better, think I might have a broken arm and I need a rest but I am alright." She managed a small smile and Sonic laughed slightly.

"Guys there is time to laugh later, how do we get out of this?" Sonic looked at him worriedly and Marianne bit her lip.

With the others...

"Amy we aren't going to get out of this very easily," Rikku shouted. She flipped over the head of one of the demons and whipped her arm backwards, stabbing it's thick hide. Her daggers did no more damage than a toothpick would have on a normal person.

"They aren't going to die!" Alex shouted. Her claws weren't ripping the demon's hides like she had hoped. They looked over at Rosililea and Blaze who were having about as much luck as they were. Jason was dodging the attacks as usual but he couldn't help them anyway, we couldn't fight for toffee.

"What are we going to do?" Knuckles asked. He and Julie were fighting as best they could but their energy was fading fast.

"Duck!" Blaze shouted. She put her fists together and an inferno of fire jumped from them. They all bent down and then jumped up to see many demons scattered.

"Run through!" Rosililea ordered. No-one had to be told twice. They began to run through but only to find themselves blocked again.

With Marianne, Sonic and Silver...

"Here, let me help," Marianne said. She added her electric fire to the barrier to strengthen it so that Silver could relax a bit and not run out of energy.

"What about you?" Sonic asked.

"I'll be right, we just need to think."

"Think quickly or these guys are going to break the barrier," Silver said his voice showing strain. Marianne pondered for a moment and then looked up. She could see a gold light coming over the tops of the buildings.

"YES!" She beamed and Sonic and Silver stared at her. "It's ok, help is on the way!" Sonic and Silver looked to where she was looking and their faces showed confusion.

"What is that?" they asked.

"You'll see," Marianne smirked. She tapped her nose and watched as the golden light grew brighter.

With the others...

Blaze was panting as she created more fireballs and infernos to clear the area for them to run but it was proving impossible. She was getting very tired.

"I can't keep this up," she panted angrily.

"Looks like this might be the end then," Jason said solemnly.

"You aren't helping," Rosililea snapped. She whipped around and hook-kicked a demon that was lunging at Blaze. "Come Blaze, one more inferno, have some of my energy." Rosililea closed her eyes and used Blaze's energy signal to send her some more energy. Blaze stopped panting and put all of her energy into creating a huge inferno.

"Everyone get on your backs!" Jason shouted. He pulled Rosililea to the ground with him as the heat from Blaze's hands grew larger and she began to be surrounded in fire. Everyone jumped to the ground as the fire cat began to create a huge firestorm. As she let it blast out around her Rosililea looked up and saw gold light appearing before her vision was clouded by heat waves from the fire. When it passed she could see nine figures, on huge wings coming over the building. The demons were unharmed by Blaze's inferno but they were smoking slightly and their scales looked white hot.

One of them began to move towards an exhausted Blaze but one of the other demons hissed and it turned and it's red eyes became wide with fear.

"GODS! RUN!" it hissed loudly. All of the demons gathed what bodies lay around them and they all bounded off into the reserve behind the park. Everyone jumped up and cheered. Resisdents of the city who were able to fend off the demons smiled and hugged each other in relief. The nine gods landed as Rosililea jumped up to support Blaze. The purple cat smiled as the gods reached them.

"Thanks," she sighed. "Don't think I could manage another fire storm to melt their scales." Armius smiled at her and placed a finger on her red fore-head gem. Blaze frowned but then smiled as she felt energy returning to her.

"You did wonderfully," Jaqueline smiled. "All of you." The leopard Goddess looked around and frowned.

"Many have died," Darnia said.

"Yes, he said something about building his army much bigger," Knuckles said.

"Yes he can duplicate dead people to make hundreds of thousands, perhaps even millions. We do not know how his power had grown so much," Armius said, he removed his finger from Blaze's for-head gem.

"I can answer that," a voice said. They all looked around to see Silver and Sonic supporting Marianne. "When I sealed him in the dark world I forgot that he could take energy from anything that showed signs of darkness. I believe that he sucked his power from the dark world. He has gotten more powerful than we ever thought he was going to be." Marianne groaned and Rosililea and Blaze rushed back to her as she leant on Sonic even more.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked.

"Not really," she answered. "How about the rest of you? I'll live, I've fought them all before, but you guys haven't, how are you all holding up?"

"A few scratches and we're all tired but they're slow and they didn't hit us too often," Rikku replied. "Ames got a nasty gash on her leg but we think that's the worst."

"Nope, I have a burn on my arm from Blaze," Jason said. Blaze looked around in shock.

"Oh Jase I'm so sorry," she cried. "Let me see it." She rushed over to the orange hedgehog and looked at his arm that was covered in a huge red mark.

"It'll be right."

"No it won't, my fire is cursed fire, remember, it's magic. Jaqueline, could you?"

"Of course," Jaqueline replied. She reached over and waved her hands over Jason's arm. Water doused the burn. It disappeared mostly but there was still a red mark. "There, now it will heal within a few days." Jason moved his arm and smiled.

"Ok, guys head home and rest, tomorrow we train," Marianne said. "Sorry about the commanding voice but I am exhausted and I need rest, dark blasts are not a good thing to have hit your chest."

She sighed and groaned in pain. Silver and Sonic let Rosililea and Blaze take her. Sonic walked over to Amy and looked at her apologetically.

"Amy I'm sorry, I only just realised that I really hurt you, can you forgive me?" he said. Amy looked at him and then over his shoulder at Marianne.

"Of course because with everything that happened tonight I realised something too, I am not meant to be with you. Marianne is, she is so much better for you than I am, Sonic I have loved you for a long time but I just want you to be happy," Amy replied.

"You know, I am not sure if you're right but thankyou." Sonic kissed Amy's cheek and then smiled. "But Marianne is with Liam and I'll probably never have another chance with her and besides if it was meant to be true than why did we drift?"

"Because you were an idiot. Goodnight."

"See you tomorrow." They hugged and Amy walked off with Rikku, Julie and Alex. Sonic turned and walked back to the others.

"You know I think the girls should come and stay with us until everything is finished," Silver said. "They'll be safer if we're all together."

"Yeah, you girls are staying with us, no arguements," Sonic agreed. Marianne smiled and then her head flopped onto her chest and Rosililea and Blaze had to catch her tightly to stop her falling from them. Sonic stared and then picked Marianne up, bridal style, and smiled at Blaze and Rosililea. "You guys are tired, I'll carry her."

"Thanks," Blaze said leaning on Silver.

"Are you right?" he asked. Blaze yawned and kissed his cheek.

"Exhausted." Rosililea smiled and then leant on Jason.

"Fighting demons is tiring isn't it?" she agreed. Jason put his arm around her waist.

"Let's head home," Jason said, ignoring the raised eyebrows from Sonic and Silver. His two team mates grinned, knowing that they'd get it out of him later. They began to make their way out of the city and to the hedgehogs' house. They reached the house with no more surprises and all of them were exhausted. Sonic pushed the door open with difficulty and walked in. He took Marianne into the spare room and put her in one of the beds. She groaned a bit as he pulled the quilt over her but otherwise she stayed silent. Blaze came in and smiled at Sonic.

"I'm going to sleep on the lounge in here and Rose is gonna take the other bed, we'll watch her, you go to sleep," she whispered. Sonic stood up and took Blaze's hands.

"You were right," he whispered. Her kissed her goodnight on the cheek and left. Blaze watched him go curiously but she shrugged and sat on the soft lounge. Rosililea walked in and flopped onto the other bed.

"Are you going the sleep on there every night?" she asked.

"No, Silver will bring in the trundle tomorrow," Blaze replied. "Let's get some rest, eh?" They smiled at each other and lay down to sleep.

With the boys...

"So what's going on betwenn you and Rose?" Silver asked as he, Sonic and Jason sat at the kitchen table.

"I'm not really sure," Jason answered truthfully. "She kissed me so I really don't know."

"Aw how sweet," Sonic said in mock tones.

"You don't believe me do you?" Jason asked.

"No, not really," Silver replied. The three boys grinned at each other. "So how is our blue and yellow duo going then?"

"Friends," Sonic replied glaring at Silver.

"Sure," Jason said. "It doesn't look like friends, does it?"

"Not a little bit," Silver replied. Sonic rolled his eyes and flicked a crumb off the table.

"I'm not really sure," he murmured.

"Well my love life is fine," Silver said putting his hands behind his head. "And I'm proud of it."

With Team Fina...

"You turned him down?" Julie asked in shock. She and the other two stared at Amy.

"Yeah I did, what's the matter?" Amy replied.

"That's odd," Rikku said.

"Yeah, why would you turn _him _down?" Alex asked.

"I don't belong with him, I realise that," Amy said. She pulled her blanket tightly around her. "I can't say I'm not sad but I know that I need to move on." The other three smiled at her.

"I'm proud of you Ames," Rikku said.

"Thanks." The four of them curled up under the blankets and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well what did you guys think? Did yous really think I'd let you see Marianne and Sideus fight just yet? Don't count on it, you have to wait for a lot longer!**

**Marianne: mwa hahaha, I have control over her. So you can all blame me!!  
right, see yous**

**Erin xx**


	13. Good Luck or Bad Luck Pt 1

**Chapter Thirteen  
Good Luck or Bad Luck Part 1**

**Marianne: hey that title is weird, it'll be bad luck because 13 is an unlucky number right?  
Yes but I don't care, shoo!!! Now I'm sorry this chapter is so short and it took so long to write because i suddenly became re-obsessed with Wrestling so please just excuse me! And I won't be updating as quickly because i have to study for exams and my marks coem before this so i am so sorry!**

* * *

"Ow, don't touch my arm," Marianne complained. She squirmed away from Blaze and Rosililea. The purple hedgehog and lavander cat looked at each other. 

"Well, it's definatly broken," Rosililea said. She reached for Marianne's arm again. Marianne hissed and moved away further.

"Come on we have to put it in a sling," Blaze said. She narrowed her eyes and Marianne rolled hers before moving closer so that her two friends could put her arm in a sling. The three of them were sitting on a lounge while the boys cooked them breakfast.

"What do you think they're making?" Rosililea asked.

"We better be careful or we might be poisoned," Marianne giggled. "Hey that hurt."

"Oh be quiet, besides the boys can cook just fine. There," Blaze said. She finished tying the white cloth around Marianne's neck. Marianne looked down at it sadly.

"I'll have to help teach and train with one arm," she complained.

"Well that will be fine for you, afterall you have been trained for years on one armed combat," Rosililea replied rolling her eyes. Marianne poked her tongue out at the purple hedgehog who laughed and shook her head.

"You girls ready to eat?" Silver called.

"Depends what there is!" Marianne called back.

"Waffles, pancakes or bacon and eggs!" Marianne jumped up.

"I am so there!" Blaze and Rosililea watched her go. They grinned at each other before jumping up and following her. Marianne was sitting at the table, she was grinning up at Sonic cheekily.

"Marianne calm down, it isn't like the world will run out of food," Blaze laughed, sitting down beside her.

"I know but I swear I am starving," she replied. "I love, love, love bacon and eggs."

"I know, here you go," Sonic said. He put three rashers of bacon, two egss, two slices of buttered toast on one plate, two waffles and two pancakes coate with butter and sugar on another.

"Ok, it's starting to get really weird how much you remember about her preferences," Rosililea said staring at Sonic. Sonic shrugged and pulled out some more plates.

"I trained him very well," Marianne laughed. She picked up her knife and cut the food so that she could eat it with one hand. Blaze watched her with a smile.

"I wish Silver could be trained that well," she joked. Silver looked at her offendedly. "I'm joking." Silver rolled his eyes and out down Blaze's plate. Jason gave Rosililea hers and all three of the boys sat down with their breakfast.

"So what's on the schedual for today?" Sonic asked. Marianne poked the yoke of her egg with a fork and smiled.

"Training, training oh, and training," she replied. She dabbed toast in her egg yolk and frowned.

"I have a bad feeling about today," Rosililea said.

"Same," Marianne murmured.

"Yeah, something bad is going to happen," Blaze added. The three girls stared at each other.

"Well I have a good feeling," Jason said.

"Same," Sonic and Silver agreed.

"Maybe something good will happen and something bad, afterall don'y forget the lesson of yin and yang," Blaze suggested. The six of them looked at each other worriedly.

With Team Fina...

"We start training today, we start training today!" Rikku sang as she and Amy packed away the blankets.

"Why are you so excited, we're just training," Amy laughed.

"Because we'll be taught magic if we can! Armius said I can use storm art."

"Oh Rikku, you're so silly, I hope I can use magic."

"You'll probably be able to do some white magic, you know healing. I think that would suit you." Amy rolled her eyes as they walked out to the kitchen and sat down with Julie and Alex.

"So, Alex you can do magic right?" Amy asked. "Afterall Blaze controls fire."

"I can only pull things out of my hat," Alex shrugged. "Probably could if I get taught."

"Amy, are you and Marianne talking again?" Julie asked. Amy looked at her and shrugged.

"I hope so," she muttered. Her three friends smiled at her sadly. Rikku looked up at the clock and jumped.

"I was supposed to meet Tail three minutes ago!" she exclaimed. The others laughed as she pulled on her sweater and rushed out of the kitchen. "See you guys at Marianne and Blaze's!" She called over her shoulder as she left the apartment. She ran down the stairs and out of the building. She ran as fast as she could to the corner of the block where Tails was standing, looking at his watch. Rikku stopped right in front of him and smiled.

"You're late," Tails mused.

"Oh like you've never been late," Rikku replied rolling her eyes. Tails smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'll forgive you since it's your first offense." Rikku giggled and slipped her arm around Tails' shoulders.

"Thankyou." He slipped his arm around her waist and nuzzled her cheek.

"No problem, where do you want to go?"

"How about the milk bar for coffee?" Tails looked at her and nodded. They began walking in the direction of the main street. As they walked they noticed the wreckage from the previous night.

"It's horrible," Rikku murmured. She leant her head on Tails' shoulder and shivered.

"Hey it's alright," Tails said. Her rubbed her back comfortingly. The two foxes walked past the theatre and sighed. They reached the milkbar and walked in. The first thing they saw was a picture of a dead man on the television.

"Ok how many people died last night and they're worried about some guy dying?" Rikku said angrily.

"That's not any guy hun," the pink parrot at the counter said. "That there is the richest man in the world, Mark Long. He's that bloke who arrested Maverick Charm."

"That's the one that Mav attacked?" Rikku and Tails looked at each other worriedly. "Who killed him?"

"That goldish cat of course, who else? Avenging her brother I'm sure of it."

"Marianne? Kill someone good?" Rikku murmured.

"I don't think so," Tails replied. "She hasn't killed anyone for no reason since she worked with Mephiles." Rikku looked at Tails sadly.

"They're going to arrest her later on. Let me tell you I won't sleep unless she is behind bars," the pink parrot said. "Now can I help you?"

"Ah no, we have to go," Rikku said quietly. "I'm not eating somewhere, where they accuse my friend of being a murderer." She got louder as she finsished her sentence and then detatched herself form Tails and stormed out of the shop. Tails rushed after her and caught up with her up the street.

"Rikku, sweetie where are you going?" Tails asked, jogging to keep up with the angry vixen.

"To kill those dumb cops!" she retorted.

"Rikku why don't we just go and warn Marianne?"

"Because knowing the cops they will have her as soon as she leaves the house and then bloody Chaotix will come and interrogate her and I'm not having that idiot Espio talk to Marianne." Tails stopped and Rikku marched ahead. Tails shook his head and then chased after her again.

With Team Chaos and Team Taza...

"Ok, ready guys?" Marianne asked as they walked across the paddocks towards Blaze and Marianne's house.

"You have asked us that seventeen times in the last fifteen minutes," Blaze laughed. "Why are you so excited?"

"I'm not, I just want to psyche you guys up."

"Marianne calm down," Silver laughed. "We are psyched. We're just reserving our energy." The group of six arrived at the two felines' house to find not only their friends and the gods but two cops and their car with it's lights flashing. Marianne and Blaze looked at each other before rushing over.

"Ah here she is," a white hedgehog said when he spotted the two felines. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs as the two fo them neared him.

"Officer what is going on?" Blaze asked.

"Nothing to do with you, Marianne Charm you are under arrest." Everyone turned to stare at the yellow feline who was blinking confusedly. The cop walked over and grabbed her wrist and brought it behund to handcuff her.

"What are you charges?" Silver demanded.

"They have nothing to do with any of you," the other cop, a red raccoon. "Miss Charm here will be answering some questions."

"Tell us the charges," Rosililea said darkly, she began to draw her large sword from it's sheath. The two cops eyed it nervously.

"Uh guys just be quiet and come down to the station," Marianne said. The white hedgehog opened his mouth to argue but Marianne flashed him a dazzling, gorgeous smile and he stopped. "They're my team and I would like them down there."

"Ok ma'am," he said. He pushed Marianne into the car while the others watched helplessly. She watched them all as the car sped away from them all.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Blaze asked. "She wanted us down there. Rose and I are going even if you three aren't." She glared at the three male hedgehogs.

"Well I'm in," Silver said shrugging. "Jase, Sonic? You guys coming?"

"Sure, we got to get her out of there," Sonic added, also shrugging. Jason grinned and nodded his agreement. The five of them began to make their way down the drive.

"Hey, why are you guys going? Don't we have to train?" Rouge called.

"No point if our commander isn't even here!" Rosililea shouted back. So the five of them walked down the drive while everyone else watched. They rushed into town and met Tails and Rikku as soon as they reached the Police Station.

"So you guys heard?" Blaze asked.

"About Marianne? Is she already here?" Rikku replied in shock.

"Oh god!" Tails gasped. The rushed into the police station and were told to sit in the waiting room. They all sat down anxiously, awaiting the sergeant to come out and tell them that they could talk to Marianne. They waited and waited for about an hour until a police man came out.

"Are you with Marianne Charm?" he asked.

"Yes we are," Blaze replied. "Where is she?"

"We're waiting for the detectives to come."

"What detecitives?" Sonic demanded.

"The best," the police man said with a smirk. The door opened and the Chaotix Detective agency walked in. Blaze and Rosililea groaned and Jason looked rather confused and annoyed. He jumped up to talk to the detectives. Everyone glared at the agency and Espio glared back at them.

"Where is she?" the purple charmelion asked. The police man pointed to a door and Espio headed towards it. Everyone stared at each other. Marianne was not going to take too kindly to this.


	14. Good Luck or Bad Luck Pt 2

**Chapter Fourteen  
Good Luck or Bad Luck Part 2**

**Marianne: so this is how you thank me for my loyalty, you get me arrested! HOW COULD YOU?!?!  
Erin: ah, what loyalty, i wrote you all those times. And you have tried to kill me, how does that work?  
Marianne: but you got me arrested!!!  
Erin: so? Who really cares?  
Marianne: sonic will when i tell him (runs out of room)  
Erin: whatever!! Lets get on with the story!**

* * *

Marianne sat at the bench in the interrogation room and smiled cockily at the Sergeant. The yellow racoon glared at his suspect who simply flicked her tail agitatedly and continued to grin cockily. A corporal walked in with a box and put it on the table. It had 'Charm, Marianne, Clarise Annita' labelled onto the side. Marianne stared at it and burst into a fit of laughter. The two police looked at her worriedly. 

"What is so funny miss Charm?" the sergeant asked.

"Well, all of my files were destroyed when I went missing, that box is empty," Marianne said grinning at the cops. "And besides I never told you to use my middle names." The yellow cat pulled a disgusted face.

"We don't really care Miss Charm."

"Stop calling me that, look whatever this is about can you just tell me."

"Do you know this man?" The cop pulled out a picture of an orange parrot. Marianen stared at it and relaxed.

"Nope, never seen him before in my life." She looked at the cop curiously. "Why?"

"He was killed, by you. We have video footage." The cop pulled out a laptop and put a DVD into the disk drive. Marianne watched as an exact copy of herself walked into a building. The scene changed to her walking int othe office of the orange parrot. He looked up and said something. The Marianne on the footage pulled a handgun out and shot the parrot in the head. She then dropped the gun and ran. As she ran out of the door her tail snagged in a hook, leaving a small tuft of fur.

Marianne stared at the footage and recoiled.

"I didn't do that," she said. "When did it happen?"

"This morning at seven fifteen," a voice said. Marianne looked towards the door and groaned. Her ex boyfriend Espio walked in and dismissed the cops. "Hello Marianne."

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Marianne demanded. 

"I'm asking the questions," Espio snapped.

"I'm invoking my right of silence, I want Jason."

"You have me."

"I'm invoking my right of silence." Marianne put her good arm on the table and turned her head from Espio. Espio sighed and stood up.

"This isn't going to work, wait here," he said. Marianne rolled her eyes and hissed at his retreating back. She flicked her tail in annoyance as the purple charmeleon came back but he was accompanied by Jason. Marianne's tail flicked in a more happy manner when she saw her friend. She smiled at him and Jason winked apologetically.

"She said she won't talk unless you're here," Espio explained. He and Jason sat down and Marianne turned to them happily.

"I didn't do it Jason," Marianne said, pricking her ears up.

"Marianne, where were you at seven fifteen this morning?" Espio asked.

"Don't flirt with the accused," Jason said. He leant back on his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"I was at home," Marianne replied.

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"No, everyone had gone into town while I was still asleep...or unconcious, rather." Marianne looked at Jason who was staring at Espio.

"Alright, is there anyway to prove that?" Marianne thought for a moment before girnning and nodding.

"There's a camera in the corner of the room and it was on all last night so that the boys could keep an eye on us," Marianne replied, smiling slyly at Jason whose face had turned bright red.

"How did you know?" he mumbled.

"I'm a cat, I have excellent vision."

"This isn't the time for that," Espio snapped. Marianne and Jason glared at him.

"Look, why would I kill this guy?" Marianne asked, slightly worried.

"Are you aware that while you were gone a inquirey went on about Mark Long?" Espio said. For some reason Jason fell very silent and wouldn't look at Marianne. "Everyone believed that he had gone back to abducting teenage females. So they investigated him, Maverick was part of it. He believed that Mr Long had abducted and killed you. Maverick attacked him and nearly killed him. Mark then arrested Maverick and sent him to Alketraz. High security, penalty of death for bad behaviour. No-one knows what became of your brother."

Marianne stared at Espio and then shook her head.

"I had no idea," she whispered. "The guys told me that he went looking for me."

"He escaped," Jason said suddenly. Marianne looked at Jason hopefully. "He sent us word that he had escaped Alketraz so we kept silent, hoping he would find you and bring you back to help him get off. After all you do have a lot of power over the high court." Marianne beamed at Jason and Espio glared.

"Well, I'm afraid that there is too much evidence--" Espio started but Marianne held up her hand and moved her tail in front of her.

"Look, no tuft missing," she said.

"Well...wait Marianne can Sideus change form?" Jason asked.

"No, but he can...make clones." Marianne and Jason stared at each other. "He took every ounce of DNA that he needed from me when I was unconcious...he can even make finger prints exactly the same. Except...Espio can I see that gun?" Espio stared at her.

"No way," he replied. Marianne put her arm by her side, smiled, fluttered her eyelashes and made her eyes big and sparkly. She was doing he manipulating act.

"Please," she said, giving him a glorious smile. Espio practically melted like ice cream in the sun.

"Alright, wait here." He stood up and left. Marianne stopped smiling and made a rude gesture as he left. Jason grinned but then looked solemn.

"What are you looking for?" Jason asked.

"The smudge in the lines," Marianne replied simply. "There's a mix up with the finger prints and one of my lines is smudged." Espio returned wit the gun and Marianne studdied it. "There." She pointed a small mistake in one finger print.

"That could have been smudged when you threw the gun," Espio pointed out. But Marianne gave a sly smile and shook her head.

"That's my thum print anyway, and what is 'supposed' to be my thumb print is really my ring finger print." Marianne looked sideways at Jason. "He mixed up the prints."

"Well, I suppose I'm going to have to believe you...but one more thing--"

Outside with the others...

"They're taking so long," Sonic grumbled unhappily. Blaze kicked his leg playfully.

"Marianne is probably ignoring them," she said, a teasing tone in her voice. Silver laughed as Sonic grinned.

"It's times like these when I wish that our teams were fully formed," Rosililea noted, a smile forming on her lips. "I wish we could be reunited and then we could storm in there and kick Espio's butt."

"Well never fear," a teasing female voice said from behind them.

"There won't be a sense of weakness for long," a make voice added.

"Because right here, you are about to witness the reformation of Team Taza..."

"And Team Chaos."

"SURPRISE!" the two voices shouted in unison. Silver, Sonic, Blaze and Rosililea whipped around. They stared in amazment at the two black figures before them. The black hedgehog with red streaks was grinning at his friends in an almost mocking way, but he was unchanged. The six tailed panther had changed a lot though. Her hair had been cut to half way up her back and she was wearing a green silk dress with flower imprints on it.

"Where's my hug?" the panther asked, she winked at her two team mates.

"IVY!" Rosililea and Blaze shouted. They rushed up and wrapped their arms around their team mate. The three friends began to cry as they hugged each other in happiness. Silver and Sonic walked up to Shadow and grinned cockily.

"He mates," Shadow said. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course we did," Sonic laughed. He and Shadow briefly hugged and Silver did the same before they pulled apart, unwilling to show their brotherly affection.

"God mate where have you been?" Silver asked.

"Everywhere," Shadow answered with a shrug. "Where's Jase?"

"In there," Sonic replied jerking his head backwards.

"How are you and Ames mate?" Shadow asked.

"Over."

"Silver, you and Blaze?"

"Happily together," Silver replied, glancing at Blaze.

"Jason and Rose?"

"In denial," Sonic and Silver replied together.

Tails and Rikku were watching the reunion with smiles. Ivy, Blaze and Rosililea stopped hugging and looked around.

"Rikku!" Ivy exclaimed, beaming at the golden fox. "Come give me a hug, I missed your smarts." Rikku laughed and jumped up to hug Ivy. They broke apart at the sound of voices and a door opening. Marianne, Jason and Espio walked out. Marianne and Espio were glaring away from each other and Jason looked as though he had just recovered from a laughing fit. He looked up and beamed when he saw Ivy and Shadow.

"Shadow!" he called rushing over to his team. Marianne looked up and saw her sister and brother-in-law before stopping and staring. Ivy looked over in amazment.

"Marianne? You're back?" Ivy asked.

"Ives? You're back?" Marianne knocked back the question with her own. The two sisters laughed and ran to each other and hugged tightly.

"Oh I missed you after you left," Ivy whispered.

"And I missed you while I was gone and when I came back," Marianne replied, laughing with her sister. They broke apart and Marianne walked over to Shadow and hugged him. The black hedgehog softened and hugged her back, Shadow always treated Marianne as his little sister who need protecting.

"Omigod I missed you big brother," Marianne sighed, using her nick-name for her brother in law.

"I missed you too little sister," Shadow said, bouncing back his nick-name for the yellow cat. The broke apart and Marianne looked around.

"Cleared of all charges," she announced to applause.

"But you have to help us bring this guy to justice," Espio said.

"I am you idiot," Marianne snapped. She and the others walked outside. Espio followed and stopped Marianne from moving.

"Why won't you go out with me?" he asked. Marianne stared at him and smiled.

"Do you think you're good looking?" she asked.

"Uh...yes I guess."

"Wrong answer." Marianne snapped her arm back and punched Espio in the face, hard enough to knock him down but not hard enough to knock him out. Espio fell to the ground the rest of Chaotix rushed out to him. Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Jason stared at Espio and began to laugh.

"Jason you're fired!" Vector shouted.

"I quit ages ago," Jason said shrugging. Ivy, Blaze and Rosililea laughed and then each gave Marianne a high five. The four women walked off and the four hedgehogs stayed and watched the Chaotix walk off angrily.

"Whoa, I didn't realise that Marianne was that powerful," Shadow mused. Sonic laughed and shook his head.

"I didn't until I saw her doing martial arts the other day," Silver laughed in agreement.

"You know, I think she was always that powerful, she just chose not to show it," Jason said. Sonic, Silver and Shadow stared at him and then nodded in agreement. They walked off to follow their four friends.

With the girls...

"Wow, Marianne, that was a hard punch," Rosililea mused.

"Nice snap," Ivy laughed. The four girls couldn't believe their luck. They were reunited, invincible once more. They looked behind them and saw the boys chatting so they slowed down so that they could walked together.

"The barbeque was supposed to be today," Ivy noted.

"We cancelled it to train," Blaze explained. "We know that it's tradition but training just seemed more important at the moment."

"Naturally," Ivy replied with a sly smile. "But next year it's on, no matter what. I am taking my turn to host." Her three friends laughed.

"Well, now we can train all together and figure out a game plan," Marianne noted. "To the training grounds!" She and her three friends began to run towards the outside of town and arrived at Blaze and Marianne's place to utter amazment.

* * *

**Marianne: whoa...i didn't expect that. See you I'm going hunting...i'll see if Rikku wants to come. Burn Sally! Burn Elise!!  
Erin: right, she scares me sometimes. Sorry for another short chapter but I needed to save the first part of training for the next chapter. Jeeze, I hate being back at school because I can't spend hours writing for you guys! I feel very bad!! anyways, thanks again to Rikku McClow For for using Marianne in Angelz in Training. I can tell that it's going to be good but Marianne wants to know if she will argue with Elise, thats her favourite hobby at the moment. Anyways, see you all next time!! And REVIEW!**

**Erin and Marianne xx**


	15. Training and Tradgedy

**Chapter Fifteen  
Training and Tradgedy**

**Erin: hmm I've been thinking lately...  
Marianne: that's a surprise  
Erin: (ignores what was said) what should i do for Amy's power?  
Marianne: you care about that beacause?  
Erin: it's to do with the story, stop being mean just because people like Sonamy better than sonanne  
Marianne: it's not fair!!!!!  
Erin: get over it!! oh and guys there is something in there similar to something in one other chapter, it's very important and if you don't connect it with something that Marianne talks about then you will be ultimatly confused forever.**

* * *

When everyone had finished gushing over Ivy they stood back respectfully as Team Taza and Team Chaos stood together and finally, for the first time in a long time, felt strong and invincible. 

"Marianne, what time is it?" Ivy whispered. Marianne opened her mouth to answer when an alarm dinged three times.

"Maria," Ivy whispered. She turned and rushed away. Blaze, Marianne and Rosililea smiled at each other and turned to the boys.

"We're going to go with her ok?" Blaze said. "We'll be back soon, maybe everyone should have some lunch." The three girls walked away and the boys stared.

"At this rate, we'll never be ready," Sonic muttered.

Marianne, Blaze and Rosililea arrived at the graveyard and began to slow down, they walked at a respectful pace through the graves, occaisionally stopping to smile at familiar names. They reached the part of the cemetary that was covered with a lot of flowers and found Ivy kneeling beside Maria's headstone, mumuring to her. Her three friends stood back and bowed their heads respectfully for their friend. Whne Ivy finally stood up and blew a kiss to Maria's headstone they moved forward and wrapped their arms around her.

"Thanks guys," Ivy laughed.

"Now, where is my nephew?" Marianne asked cheekily.

"And neise," Rosililea added. Marianne looked at her with wide eyes and then smiled.

"Yay, I have a neise too!" she said jumping up and down slightly.

"Are you alright?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah, she's just really happy," Blaze said with amusment. Ivy grinned at her sister and then laughed.

"I gathered that." The four girls laughed and then linked arms. Marianne on one end linked onto Blaze, who linked her arm with Ivy's who had her's linked with Rosililea's.

"Then let's go and see them," Blaze laughed with a grin. They began to walk through the graves, all chirpy and giggly as they used to be, well not so much Rosililea because of the whole goth thing, but still chatting away happily. They walked down the road, Ivy leading them, to Roxan's house where she hinted her two children were. Thye arrived at the door and Ivy knocked three times. They heard movement and then heard Nicky bounce to the door.

"IVY!" she shouted. Ivy grimaced and then glared at Nicky.

"Let us in," Ivy said.

"No," Nicky replied poking out her tongue. Marianne moved beside Ivy and called into the house behind Nicky.

"Nicky isn't letting us in!" she shouted, flashing an evil grin to the young panda. Nicky grumbled and moved aside to let them in so that she wouldn't get in trouble.

"Mumma!" they heard two voices shout. Ivy's two children rushed to greet her. Rune, with his spiky ornage hair and black fur and tail looked a lot like Ivy. Whilst the young girls was a multi-coloured hedgehog. Marianne smiled at her neise and nephew. Blaze and Rosililea beamed at the young children as Ivy hugged them. Ivy stood up and Rune looked across and saw Marianne.

"Auntie Maz!" he exclaimed. Marianne bent down and hugged him with her one good arm. Rune hugged her close to him.

"Hey Rune, I missed you," Marianne said playfully. "How's my favourite nephew?"

"Good!" Marianne let go of Rune and stood up while he greeted Blaze and Rosililea. Ivy had picked up her daughter who was smiling shyly at Marianne.

"Maria," Ivy started. "This is your auntie Marianne." Marianne moved to Maria and smiled.

"Hi Maria," she whispered.

"Hi Auntie Marianne," Maria said with a smile.

"Auntie Maz will do." Ivy allowed Marianne to hold Maria. Roxan came into the hall accompanied by some familiar faces.

"Angel, Liam!" Blaze said. Marianne looked over and blushed. She put Maria down and looked at Ivy.

"Ivy, this is Angel and her brother Liam," Rosililea said. She looked at Marianne cheekily before adding, "Marianne's new boyfriend." Ivy blinked a few times at Marianne and then broke into a smile. She walked over and shook Angel's hand and then looked Liam up and down. Her smile faded slightly but she pulled on a forced one and shook his hand.

"I'm Marianne's sister Ivy," she said. Marianne's face turned crimson and she walked over to Liam. She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"I'm ready to go and start training, finally," Blaze called. She grinned as everyone looked at her. "Well it's been put off for a while, let's go!" Everyone laughed and Ivy shepherded her children back to Roxan.

"I'll come and get you when we're done," Ivy told them. Liam came with Marianne but Angel stayed with Roxan. They all walked out of the house and started walking back to Marianne and Blaze's house. Liam was holding Marianne's hand and Ivy refused to look at him.

"I got told about what happened last night," Liam said, trying to break the silence that had set in. "Is everyone alright?"

"Tired, bruised and sore, but ready to train so I guess we're fine," Rosililea said. She was watching Ivy curiously. Liam nodded and smiled at Marianne.

"How is your arm?"

"Broken," sighed Marianne. "I really wish it wasn't though." Liam smiled sympathetically at her.

"It will heal." Marianne shrugged and leant her head on his shoulder as they reached the drive way. They walked up and everyone sighed in releif.

"Can we finally start training?" Rikku shouted, grinning at them all.

"Of course," Marianne laughed. "Where are the gods?"

"Here," a voice answered. Armius was sitting in the garden but he stood up to study Ivy and Rosililea who stared back at him. He sighed and half smiled. "I see that we have darkness but it is good darkness and part of one of my own. Welcome Imeon." Ivy and Rosililea frowned but with an encouraging nod from Marianne they bowed their heads with respect.

"Thankyou for your kindness," Ivy said. She smiled winningly at Armius.

Sonic wasn't looking at Marianne and Liam but chose to study the sky. Shadow noticed this and then noticed Marianne's closeness to Liam. His smile turned to a frown and he moved forward. Marianne detatched herself from Liam and looked wearily at Shadow.

"I'm Shadow, Marianne's brother in-law and practically part of her only familt," Shadow said. "And who would you be?"

"I'm Liam, Marianne's boyfriend," Liam replied, somewhat intimidated by Shadow's firmness. Shadow's red eyes flashed as he looked Liam up and down, his annoyed look soon turned to one of disgust, he HATED Liam already. Marianne watched them carefully when Shadow opened his mouth to speak she stepped in.

"Shadow can I talk with you?" she asked. Shadow shrugged and Marianne dragged him to the side with Liam watching curiously. "What's wrong with you?" she hissed.

"Nothing, I don't like him, you were way better off with Sonic," Shadow replied casually.

"What?"

"Just what I said. Look Marianne, there is something really off about this guy." Shadow pointed back to him. "I can sense somthing weird about him that I really don't like." Marianne glared at Shadow who frowned.

"I'm just trying to help you," he whispered. He took Marianne's hands in his and smiled. "Just be careful." Marianne smiled gently at him.

"I will, I know what I'm doing Shadow," Marianne replied equally as quiet. She took her hands away from Shadow and moved back to Liam who looked at her curiously, she just flashed him a smile and turned to everyone as all nine gods moved close to her.

"Everyone, now is our turn to get strong!" she shouted. "We now know some of the strength of Sideus' warriors so let us strive to be better!" Armius put a hand on her shoulder so Marianne moved slightly to allow him to speak.

"We are going to summon angels to help us train but until then we shall try and teach you all how to unlock any hidden magics that you may have," he explained. "And for those of you who need it, we will teach you how to control any powers that you already have." He glanced at Sonic and Shadow and smiled. He stepped to the side and Marianne smiled.

"Now everyone allow the gods to see into your minds and souls and let them teach you!" she called. The gods moved towards groups of people and Marianne moved back towards her team, beckoning Liam to come with her.

"Sonic, Silver, can you and the other two look after Liam? We have a game plan to figure out," she said gesturing around at her three team mates.

"Sure," Silver shrugged. Sonic and Shadow glanced at each other but forced smiles and nodded. Jason was studdying the two of them curiously, not making any comments or remarks. Marianne ushered Blaze, Rosililea and Ivy away. She flashed one last smile to Liam and winked at Sonic before leaving them.

Team Fina and Darnia...

"Now we have one of you with the power of storm," Darnia said smiling at Rikku. "Now let's see, you are Blaze's sister yes?"

"That's right," Alex agreed.

"You seem to have the power of ice...opposite to your sister. Julie-su, the power of water and Amy...thats odd, hmm there is a mixture in you, let me see, I sense immense power in you. But alas, Rikku you will need special guidance, your power is that strong that you will need to work closely with Julius. I guess we will have to summon Marianne's mother." Rikku practically jumped into the air.

"I get to work with the most powerful Goddess?" she asked. Darnia nodded with amusement.

"Amy, I will help you and watch you closely, as it is very important that we figure out what that power is and how to summon it." Amy nodded. "Julie-su and Alex, because you both have some of the same power I want you to work with Arquius, I suppose he will need to come too. He is Marianne's father and God of Water." Julie and Alex beamed at each other.

"So each of us will be working with Marianne's family?" Aex asked with excitement.

"Except me," Amy pointed out, but I have a mysterious power. She waggled her fingers mysteriously and grinned. They all laughed and Darnia shook her head. Mortals, she thought with amusement, they are all very strange. Darnia looked over at Amrius who was talking with the boys.

Team Chaos, Liam and Armius...

"So we have Silver who has psychic powers, Sonic and Shadow who need to harness their chaos and Jason...hmmm, you actually have a soul of healing. Liam...thats odd, I sense nothing in you, maybe we should set you up to do martial arts," Armius suggested. Liam stared at him.

"No magic?" he shouted. "How can I have no magic when I-?" he stopped short when he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Yes Liam?" Shadow asked coldly.

"Nothing, I'll stay silent," Liam mumbled.

"Very wise," Shadow spat. Liam ignored him. Sonic smiled gratefully at Shadow.

"There's something off about him," Shadow whispered to Sonic.

"He doesn't carry a life or power signal but there is still a lot of power there," Sonic whispered.

"That's it." The two hedgehogs looked at each other worriedly.

"What do you think it means?" Sonic asked.

"I'll explain when the others are here, even Marianne." Sonic raised an eyebrow but Shadow merely winked at him and straightened up.

"Jason I'll set you up with Jaqueline, Silver you can go with Marnius, the pink panther over there, Goddess of Mind. And Liam, you should stay with me while I help Shadow and Sonic."

Jason and Silver bid goodbye to their team mates and walked to the gods pointed out to them. Sonic and Shadow groaned at being stuck with Liam but Shadow quickly decided to question him greatly, and show him that he didn't approve of him. Liam looked rather nervous at being stuck with the two angry hedgehogs.

With Team Taza...

"Why are you taking us away from the others?" Rosililea asked as Marianne led them down from the house to river and waterfall.

"Because of the prophecy, I think that when we hear the rest of it, it will mention about the most powerful Goddess, her name is Fury," Marianne replied without looking back. "Fury, Goddess of All."

"How do you know this?" Blaze asked.

"Sideus said something about, as long as he killed me then there was no chance of raising Fury from the abandoned world."

"Fury is in the abandoned world?" Ivy asked.

"Yes, she was the head goddess and she betrayed them all somehow and now her soul has been split and her power and life sent to a world where it can't be retreived."

"So then why do you think it'll have something to do with her?" Blaze asked. "I mean if it can't be retreived-"

"Oh but it can, you see if we can combine the parts of her soul then we can retreive her power." Marianne smiled back at her three friends.

"So we're going to do that instead of training?" Ivy asked.

"Precisely, so we need to work very hard and find out where they are before we recover them," Marianne added.

"How do we do that?" Rosililea asked. Marianne shrugged.

"Find out the rest of the prophecy. But I'm-" Ivy cleared her throat and laughed.

"Guess what Marianne," she said teasingly.

"What?" all her three team mates said together.

"There's only one Marianne but it's good news for all of us. I saw pictures an ancient writing in one of the caves that we were in when we were travelling," Ivy said. Marianne turned around and stopped walking.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes and Omochao copied it for me." Ivy grinned at Marianne who beamed.

"That means that we're on step closer," Blaze voiced for Marianne as the yellow cat seemed unable to speak. Marianne began to jump up and down excitedly.

"I get to know some more of my prophecy," she said trying to retain herself from squealing. Her three friends laughed at her.

"Just get it over with Marianne, scream," Rosililea said with a smile.

"I'm not going to scream," Marianne said. She turned around and continued walking to the bank of the river where the waterfall was rushing down. The four of them sat down on the bank and took off their shoes and socks to dip their feet in.

"So, do you think that we'll get any information from here?" Rosililea asked.

"No, this is just a good place to think," Marianne replied quietly.

With Rikku...

The golden fox sat on the steps of the verandah watching her friends working. Darnia was helping Amy to summon any energy from inside her and Julie and Alex were talking with the blue dog god called Cantos. Rikku was waiting for Julius, Goddess of Light, to arrive to help her learn to use and control her power. Darnia even said that Blaze and Marianne would try to help her if they had time. Those two cats had their own things to do but they had to come and watch just to make sure that everyone was working hard.

Rikku looked at Tails who was talking with the God of Intelligence about some of his inventions. They were having a great time, Rikku guess that he wasn't a very old god and that was why he was able to get on with Tails so well.

Rikku wondered if Marianne would be excited to see her parents or not. Julius and Arquius had to be there soon. Then she could start training hard and become very powerful in magic. She would become a master of Storms if it killed her. She was very determined and the gods sensed it, they respected her greatly, her power and determination made them value her as one of their warriors.

Rikku was awoken from her thoughts by someone's presense behind her. She turned but no-one was there but the presense of something was definatly there. Rikku stood up and put a hand out, it was very warm in one area then cooler in another.

"You won't find anything," a voice said. Rikku turned to find a beautiful silver cat smiling at her. She had golden hair and sapphire eyes...Marianne's eyes.

"Goddess Julius?" Rikku questioned. The cat inclined her head. She had huge golden, material like wings and wore a blue dress that flowed around her like water. "What is that feeling?"

"A certain power," Julius replied. "Something beyond everything we understand." Rikku frowned but Julius raised her hands. "Come here child." Rikku didn't like being called a child but she didn't say anything and moved down so that Julius held her at arms length.

"So you mean that no-one really knows what that is?" Julius nodded and smiled.

"You are strong, but defiant, a lot like my daughter." Rikku smiled, taking the remark as a compliment because the goddess was smiling. "Come, I will help train you. Arquius is training your friends and team mates." Rikku nodded as Julius put an arm around the vixen's shoulders and led her towards and open space well away from everyone else.

"What do we do first?" Rikku asked, ready to learn.

"I will teach you how to find your power," Julius said. "You are about to learn how to reach inside yourself and find something that you never knew was there." Rikku nodded as the goddess sat down on the ground and gestured for Rikku to sit opposite her.

"What do I do?" Rikku asked.

"You will meditate and that way you should be able to see inside you for the first time. Now it may be a little bit odd at first but you will get used to it."

"How will I know when I find the storm inside me?"

"You just will." Rikku tilted her head and Julius smiled. "Trust me, when you see it, you will know." Rikku nodded and closed her eyes as the goddess began to chant in the ancient language. Rikku found a certain peace in the darkness and the chanting of song. She soon lost herself inside her own mind. She started to go through memories and certain feelings but there was something different there.

It was strong and gentle at the same time. Rikku suddently realised what the goddess meant, she had found the storm already. It was inside her every memory and thought. She just had to look inside herself and it was there, it had been there all her life, she just never realised it.

With Amy...

"That's it, you're nearly there," Darnia said encouragingly. Amy opened her eyes with a gasp and fell to her knees.

"I can't," she gasped, breathing heavily. "It's too hard." Darnia bent down and touched Amy's shoulder causing the pink hedgehog to look up at her.

"You can Amy, I know you can. You're powerful and you can do this, trust me. I had the same problem as you one hundred years ago when I was a mortal." Amy smiled slightly at Darnia and caught her breath. She stood to her feet shakily and sighed.

"Just one more go and then I need a break." Darnia nodded and Amy closed her eyes.

With Team Taza...

The four girls were sitting cross-legged and meditating to retreive any information that they could. There was no sound from any of them until Blaze gasped and opened her eyes. The other's blinked and looked at her.

"What's up?" Ivy asked.

"Can't you sense that?" Blaze asked. The others tilted their heads and a smile crossed Marianne's face.

"Mum and dad!" she shouted. The yellow cat jumped to her feet and pulled on her shoes. She started walking and the others followed suit.

"Marianne, wait!" Ivy shouted. The yellow feline stopped and looked back.

"Hurry up, I want to see them!" she called.

"We understand but we think we know something," Rosililea said.

"Rune has a book that he's been drawing in," Ivy said. The three friends caught up with Marianne.

"What kind of drawings?"

"Runes."

"Oh haha."

"No really, he copied the ones off the cave wall and kept on drawing more. I think he may-"

"Have prophet blood in him," Blaze cut Ivy off and finished. Marianne's eyes glittered and she hugged Ivy with her good arm.

"YES! Now let's go and see my parents." Marianne started walking and the others followed. They walked up the paddocks and reached the house. All of the gods were training their friends but Marianne's eyes seeked her parents. She found her mother first but the light goddess was busy so she looked around and saw her father with Alex and Julie and decided that it may be better to talk to him first. Marianne beckoned her friends with her and she walked up to the golden cat with the red spiked fur. He had huge wings sparkling with stars.

"Dad?" Marianne questioned. Aquius turned and smiled at her.

"Marianne," he said. He hugged his daughter gently and then looked up. "Blaze, it has been a long time."

"I know," Blaze laughed as she was hugged as well. Rosililea and Ivy grimaced as he studdied them.

"Imeon," Arquius said stiffly.

"God Arquius," Ivy and Rosililea replied equally as stiffly. Blaze and Marianne looked at each other worriedly. But before they could say anything they saw Sonic and Shadow waving to them. They waved back and beckoned Ivy and Rosililea. The four of them walked over to the two hedgehogs and then Silver and Jason joined them.

"Marianne we need to talk to you about Liam," Shadow said, he winced when Marianne's eyes flashed.

"Drop it," she hissed.

"Marianne you need to listen to us," Sonic insisted. Marianne stamped her foot and groaned.

"I don't want to listen, why can't you just trust my judgement? Look I love Liam and he loves me, just leave it alone," she said.

"No, there is something off about him," Shadow said. Marianne finally snapped at those words.

"THERE IS NOTHING OFF ABOUT LIAM! HE IS PERFECTLY FINE, HE IS KIND AND GENEROUS SO JUST DROP IT AND LET ME LIVE MY LIFE THE WAY I WANT TO!" Marianne turned on her heel and stormed off. Everyone stared at her as she took Liam's hand and dragged him with her. "I'LL BE BACK LATER ON TONGHT!" She shouted over her shoulder.

Ivy, Blaze and Rosililea watched her go and then folded their arms in sync and stared at the four boys.

"What?" they all asked together.

"What is so off about him?" Blaze asked.

"Doesn't carry a life signal," Shadow replied. "And you know what that means."

"He's either possessed or he's...a form of darkness," Blaze said, realisation dawning on her.

"Personally, I opt for the form of darkness," Silver said. He looked around and shrugged. "I just think that's more sensible."

With Marianne and Liam later in the evening (10:00 pm)...

The two cats arrived at a building that was blaring music and light flashed from it.

"So are sure this party will be fun?" Marianne asked as Liam put his arm around her waste.

"Of course, some mates of mine assured me that it wouldn't be dangerous," Liam replied. They walked into the building and moved through the crowd of people dancing. Marianne looked around and smiled.

"It will definatly be fun," she agreed. Liam smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'll go and get some drinks." He disappeared and Marianne leant against a table and touched her broken arm, it was still sore so she winced at the contact. Liam soon returned with a can of rum and cola for him and a can of vodka and orange for Marianne. He was fiddling with the can and then he handed it to her. Marianne took it and looked at the label.

"Vodka?" she asked.

"Don't worry it has orange drink with it so it isn't that alchoholic.," Liam replied bluntly. Marianne didn't like the way he said it but she was too angry to care. She raised her can and thought, piss off and die Sonic, before taking drinking everything from the can. She suddenly felt woozy and realised that, that was NOT vodka and orange, for one thing it didn't even taste like orange and for another there was something powerdery in there.

She started to see lights and felt light headed. Then she fell to the ground and began to have seizures. Liam stared at her and then dropped his can and rushed out of the building and away from there. People around Marianne bent down to see if she was alright when one of Liam's "friends" picked her up and told everyone to continue partying, he would take her to the hospital.

He carryed Marianne outside and laid her in his car and then stepped in. He began driving...in the opposite direction to the hospital...

* * *

**Mwa hahaha, how did you guys like that huh? I decided the leave you with a cliffie and tell me what I should make Amy's power cos I have no idea!!!! Anyways, tell me what you think and remember that I love to hear theories and ideas, cyas**

**Erin and Marianne xx**


	16. Surprises

**Chapter Sixteen  
Surprises**

**Erin: I have to make an apology, I keep making really annoying spelling mistakes. It annoys me as well as all of you guys so I am REALLY sorry about that!  
Marianne: no you aren't, you just don't want anyone to stop reading  
Erin: oh shutup!! Now, mwa hahaha I do hope you're all anxious to see what happens! It nearly killed me to write that cliffie and keep you waiting, so hopefully you are ready to know what happens. Here we go,**

* * *

Blaze and Sonic were sitting in the lounge room and staring at the clock, it was now midnight and Marianne still wasn't back. Fear was starting to wrap her cold hands around them. Sonic stood up again and walked to the window and looked out of the curtains. 

"Sonic, face it she isn't coming," Blaze whispered.

"What if something has happened?" Sonic asked. "If she's hurt then Liam is going to DIE!"

"Sonic calm down, everyone else is asleep. If you wake up Rune and Maria then Ivy will kill you." Sonic sat back down beside her and Blaze rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm sure she's fine," Blaze said in an attempt at reassurence. Sonic smiled slightly but sighed.

"I just know something has happened," he murmured. "I can feel it." Blaze bit her lip, she had the same feeling. She knew that there was something wrong. Sonic stood up and yawned.

"Are you going to sleep?" Blaze asked, a little bit annoyed.

"No, I'm going to make some coffee." He walked away from Blaze and into the kitchen. The purple feline watched him go and then lay back on the lounge. She was about to close her eyes and rest for a bit when she heard a car pull up outside. Blaze jumped up and rushed out to the front door. Just as she opened it a figure climbed out of a taxi and walked to the door way. The figure was carrying something. In the dim light that poured from the house Blaze saw a flash of yellow and she gasped.

"Blaze?" the figure asked, a male voice.

"Yes," Blaze replied. "Is Marianne alright?"

"Not really. Can I come in?" As the man came into the light Blaze could tell he was a purple cat but no-one that she recognised. The lavender feline contemplated the request.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Don't you remember me?"

"No."

"I'm Big." Blaze's jaw dropped as Big came into the light. She had known some people who had changed over the years but Big had gone through drastic changes. He had slimmed down and buffed up. He had even become very good looking. Blaze smiled gently.

"I didn't recognise you, come in," she said. Blaze stood back and Big came into the house. As he walked in Blaze saw Marianne and tears filled her eyes. She sniffled quietly and closed the door. Big walked into the lounge room just as Sonic came out of the kitchen.

"Big?" he said. Blaze came in as Sonic saw Marianne. The blue hedgehog dropped the mugs of coffee that he was carrying and rushed over. He took Marianne from Big and held her close to him.

"What happened?" Blaze asked.

"IVY!" Sonic shouted. He had a finger on Marianne's neck trying to find a pulse, his eyes wide with fear. "IVY GET OUT HERE NOW!" They heard footsteps and Ivy rushed into the lounge. She saw Marianne and Sonic and gasped.

"Get her onto a bed now and tell me everything," Ivy ordered. Sonic carried Marianne into the spare bedroom and woke Rosililea up at the same time.

"What the-"

"Marianne's hurt," Sonic snapped in reply as he laid Marianne on her bed. He flicked on the light and Rosililea blinked a few times and then looked at Marianne's battered body. Her arm out of it's sling, she was battered and bleeding. Her hair was a mess and she was covered in dirt and leaves. Big and Blaze came in behind Ivy. Ivy bent over Marianne and examined her.

"I can fix that," she said pointing to them arm. "But I need to know what has happened to her. Start telling me while I take some tests. Sonic go and get my doctor's bag."

"Where-" Sonic started.

"Next to my bed." Sonic ran off and retured three seconds later.

"I woke Shadow up."

"I don't care. Big, tell me what happened." Big sat down on the lounge in the room and took a breath.

"Marianne came to a party that I was at with this blue cat," Big started.

"Liam," Sonic told him.

"Yes, well Liam and Marianne were there. Liam left and then came back with some drinks. He had gotten them from a friend of his who was running the party. His "friend" gave him a packet of pills. Liam crushed them and droppe them into Marianne's drink while she wasn't looking. He gave her the can, and Marianne, looking angry and being her stubborn self, accepted the drink and drank it all.

"That's when the horrible thing happened. She fainted and began to have seizures. Liam stared at her and then ran. The coward left the party and rushed into the night. His "friend" came and told everyone to keep having a good time, he was going to take Marianne to the hospital. I was near the door so I watched him take Marianne outside. He put her in his car and drove in the opposite direction to the hospital I didn't like the look of that so I went out and caught a taxi and told the driver that I was with him so to follow him.

"He stopped just out of town and threw something into the bushes on the side of the road and then turned and drove back. I told the driver to stop and rushed out and found Marianne, badly hurt. I picked her up and didn't think that the hospital was a good idea, I'd heard that Ivy was back to I brought her here to you guys." Big finished and looked around. Blaze was crying and Sonic looked murderous.

"That bastard, I didn't like him one bit," a voice said. They looked around and saw Shadow, Silver and Jason standing at the door.

"Thank you so much Big," Rosililea said.

"Sonic, Shadow," Blaze said. "Go and find Liam, bring him here."

"Why can't we kill him on the street?" Sonic asked. Blaze brushed away her tears and glared. She raised her hands and unsheathed her claws and lit them with flame.

"Because I have claws that I can set on fire, so I get to be the one to rip him limb from limb!" she snarled dangerously. Shadow and Sonic saluted her and then ran from the room. They heard the door open and close and they sighed.

"Any idea what was in that packet?" Silver asked.

"A drug like ecstasy or heroin," Big shrugged.

"It's be ecstasy, Marianne's allergic to it," Ivy said. "And there are traces of it in this blood." Ivy has a phile full of bright red blood.

"Ivy, you know she's dead frightened of needles," Jason scolded.

"How else was I supposed to find out what he gave her?" Ivy snapped. "He gave her bourbon and vodka mixed together with a pill and a half of ecstasy."

"Oh god," Blaze gasped, she began to sob so Silver rushed over and held her. The purple cat cried onto his shoulder.

"Will she live?" Big asked.

"She will," Rosililea replied. "Our girl is strong, she'll pull through." They all looked at each other solemnly.

"I had better get going," Big said. "Give Marianne my love when she wakes up." Blaze looked up from Silver's arms.

"Thankyou so much Big," she whispered.

"It's alright Blaze," Big replied. He walked from the room as everyone crowded around Marianne. Ivy had taken out a needle and she injected a white liquid into Marianne.

"What's that going to do?" asked Jason.

"It should get rid of the alchohol and drugs," Ivy replied. She put the needled in a box and kissed Marianne's forehead. "Is it alright if I go back to bed?"

"Sure, we'll watched her," Rosililea whispered.

"No you won't," they heard someone say. Sonic and Shadow were back.

"Couldn't find Liam," Shadow said. "When I get my hands on him I'm gonna-"

"Shadow calm down," Ivy said. "Now what were you saying Sonic?"

"I'll stay here and watch her, you guys go to sleep. Silver and I cleaned out the other spare rooms so Blaze and Rose can sleep in the one that is next to Rune and Maria's."

"But Sonic-"

"No buts Blaze, go to sleep, I'll watch her." Sonic sat on a chair beside Marianne's bed. The others took this as their que to leave. They all walked out and turned out the lights as they disappeared into the house. Sonic could see Marianne still as the curtains were open and moonlight was pouring in.

He watched her resting. Her breath was short and raspy and her heartbeat unsteady so Sonic didn't rest his eyes for a second.

"I'm so sorry, I should never have made you upset," Sonic whispered. "Otherwise you'd be alright, I wouldn't be feeling guilty and perhaps, just perhaps, we could talk you out of Liam gently." Sonic felt a tear roll down his cheek so her wiped it away and touched Marianne's dusty cheek. He leant forward and kissed it. After he pulled back he closed his eyes and his head drooped forwards as he fell asleep.

In the morning...

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic," Blaze said, shaking his shoulder. The blue hero awoke with a start and looked up at Blaze.

"What?" he questioned.

"Sonic, go and have a shower, eat breakfast and go for a run."

"What? Why are you telling me to do this?"

"Because it will clear your head." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I'll go and have a run, grab something to eat on the way and then come straight back. I'm never letting her out of my sight again," Sonic stated. He walked out of the room and Blaze watched him.

"You're letting her out right now," she muttered. She slumped onto the chair that Sonic was sitting on and looked at Marianne's arm. Ivy had fixed the break easily enough. Blaze had no idea how that panther did it but she was truly the best doctor in the world. Blaze sighed and she heard a knock at the door. She looked back and Shadow came in carrying a tray with Blaze's breakfast.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Not even a flicker of an eyelid," Blaze replied. Shadow sat the tray down on the bedside table and folded his arms.

"Did you know that Sonic is still crazy about Marianne?" Shadow asked.

"How do you know that?"

"He has a diary and I read it."

"Shadow!"

"What?"

"You can't read people's diaries!"

"He's my friend," Shadow shrugged.

"It doesn't give you the right to read his diary," Blaze replied.

"Do you want to play matchmaker?" Shadow asked. "I think they need to be together but both of them are too stubborn to even admit that they have feelings for each other." Blaze smiled at him cheekily.

"Kinda reminds me of a certain black hedgehog who was in love with a certain six tailed panther," Blaze smirked. Shadow smirked at her amusedly.

"It also reminds me of Jason and Rose." The two of them laughed and then looked at Marianne.

"I just want my best friend to be happy," Blaze whispered. Shadow put a hand on Blaze's shoulder.

"I know, so I'll help."

With Sonic...

Sonic ran as fast as he could around the city a few times. He was beginning to release all of his anger so he stopped in the middle of town and walked into a cafe. He walked to the counter and looked to his right. Out of the window he saw a florist, an idea popped into his head so he quickly ordered a burger and ate it.

He rushed out of the cafe and walked to the florist next door. As he walked in a smell came to his nose. He remembered all of the other times he had come in to buy flowers. He remembered Marianne's favourites, jasmine and moon-glow roses. He walked to the counter and ordered to two buches and decided to ask what else would be nice to get. When he was handed to two bunches he walked to an attendant in the corner. The attendent was a blue sheep.

"Excuse me," Sonic said.

"Yes? Do you need help on a gift idea?" the attendent asked.

"Yes, you see my friend is sick. She had a drug overdose. What should I get her?"

"Well what is she like?"

"Well, she's really tough when you first meet her but when you get to know her she is really very sweet. She's a beautiful coat of yellow with sapphire eyes. She is stubborn and cocky to the extent of being arrogant," Sonic said.

"Hmmm, it sounds as though you have quite a soft spot for this cat."

"How did you-"

"You are speaking of Marianne Charm yes?"

"Yes."

"Well, I know just what you should get her."

"Uh, not agapantheses, she's allergic."

"Alright then, how about sunset coloured, tulips?"

"Perfect." The attendent turned and picked up a bunch of tulips.

"Now all of those together are twenty dollars." Sonic handed over the money and the attendent smiled. "I knew who you were buying flowers for because every time you came in here you were buying her flowers." The sheep walked away and Sonic left the shop in a very dream-like state of mind.

He turned down the street and started running back home, not as fast as he left, but still rather quickly. He arrived back at the house and walked in. He called out that he was home and walked into the spare room. Blaze was still sitting with Marianne. She was singing softly to the yellow feline. Sonic cleared his throat and Blaze turned. She saw the flowers and smiled.

"You are very odd," Blaze commented.

"Why?"

"Three types of flowers?"

"She's worth the world." When Blaze raised and eyebrow at him Sonic shook his head. "As a best friend," he added quickly.

"Sure," Blaze smiled and walked out of the room. She returned with a vase. "We'll mix them up to look pretty." She took the flowers from Sonic and put them in the vase and moved them around so that the sunset colours mixed with all the white and the fragrances mixed. Blaze left again and returned once more with water in the vase. She sat it next to the bed and smiled.

"Have a good run?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll take over and watch her now. I want to be here when she waked up."

"So you won't come to training?"

"No, I'll look after Rune and Maria. The rest of you go." Blaze smiled sympathetically at him.

"Call when she wakes, promise?"

"I promise." Sonic and Blaze hugged. The purple feline blew a kiss to Marianne and walked out of the room. Sonic listened to the sounds of everyone as they left the house. Ivy and Shadow telling their kids to behave for Sonic and everyone shouting goodbye to Sonic. Sonic heard Rune and Maria shouting and then they ran in to the room.

"Sonic, will you play with us?" Maria asked, hugging her doll Miss Buttons to her chest.

"No, I have to take care of your Auntie," Sonic replied. Rune walked up to the bed and looked at Sonic. He had a book with him.

"Mum said that when she wakes up she'll want to see this," Rune said giving Sonic the book. "Mumma said it's very important to Auntie Maz. Come on Maria." Rune took his little sister out of the room. Sonic put the book on the bedside table, beside the flowers, and sighed.

"Please, wake up soon Maz," he said. "And when you do, be back to your fightting self and forgive me." He turned his head as there was a rap on the door.

"Sonic, someone's at the door!" Rune shouted. "Can I let them in?"

"No I'll get it." Sonic stood up and walked out to the door. He opened it and saw Liam standing their with a huge bunch of flowers.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"No way," Sonic spat.

"Can I at least give her these flowers then?" Liam asked, her rubbed the back of his head and Sonic looked at the flowers and smiled smuggly.

"No, there are three problems with that."

"What are they?"

"One, Marianne hates hydraengas."

"Ok that's the hydraengas gone."

"Two, she's allergic to agapanthuses."

"Ok so no flowers."

"And three, you're never coming near her again!" Sonic attempted to slam the door on Liam but Liam put his hand out and pushed it open.

"You will let me see her," he snarled in a completely different voice. This one was deep and gave Sonic the chills. Liam's eyes flashed red and Sonic jumped backwards.

"What the hell are you?" Sonic shouted.

Behind him Maria and Rune were watching. Rune was staring, tansfixed at Liam but Maria bravely stepped forwards and moved her hands. The shadows in the hall soon began to move to her commands. She fiddled for a moment and then pushed her hands forwards and the shadows leapt at Liam. Liam put his hand up and stopped them.

"Maria, Rune, go and hide!" Sonic shouted. "I'll take care of him!" Rune and Maria rushed out of the hall and Sonic moved backwards. He didn't know how to create magic yet so he had to rely on the martial arts that Marianne had taught him. He stepped back and then swung around with a hook kick that caught Liam on the side. He fell against the hall and Sonic jumped up and kicked him out of the house. Liam jumped up and stared at him.

"You'll regret this hedgehog," Liam said. He turned and walked away.

"Kids it's alright, he's gone!" Sonic shouted. Rune and Maria ran out and Sonic bent down and hugged them.

"How could he deflect the shadows?" Rune asked.

"He's much more powerful then little Maria, it's alright. Thanks for trying to help. Now let's go and check on your Aunt."

With Marianne...

As Sonic lef the room to answer the door he missed Marianne's arm move. The yellow feline moved her arm across and scratched her cheek. The sounds of Sonic yelling caused her eyes to flicker open. She tried to move but groaned in agony. She turned her head and saw Rune and Maria run out of the lounge room and she heard sounds outside and then saw Sonic walking back into the lounge room with Rune and Maria. They walked into the room and Sonic saw Marianne's open eyes and he cried out in happiness.

"Oh Maz, you're alright!" he shouted. He bent down and hugged her.

"Hey, I wouldn't leave you in the current situation," Marianne said. She moved her arms up and hugged him back. "Hey, my arm's fixed!" Sonic let go of Marianne as the yellow cat moved her arm happily.

"Oh, I have to go call the others and tell them," Sonic said.

"No don't, let them train. Besides I might be asleep again when they get back. Can you get me a drink my throat is so dry." Sonic realised Marianne's voice was rather croaky so he walked away and came back with a glass of water. He held it to Marianne's lips and she took a few sips. Once upon a time Marianne would have hit Sonic for helping her but time and people change.

"So, what exactly happened? I mean Big told us how Liam drugged you but-" Marianne held up her hand and her eyes turned sad.

"Sonic, I'm so sorry, you were right about him. I should have trusted you. I have known you longer so I should have put you before him."

"No Marianne, it's fine. You're alright but there is seriously something weird about him." Sonic explained what had happened when Liam came by. As Marianne listened her brow furrowed in thought.

"Demon," she said when Sonic finished.

"Sorry?"

"He's either a demon as a clone or being possessed by a demon. But to be able to trick me so easily...wait..." Marianne covered her mouth as she gasped.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Sideus," Marianne replied with a shudder.

"Oh my god, you kissed your mortal enemy." Sonic made a gagging noise and Marianne giggled.

"Is that the only thing that you're thinking of? I think you were jealous."

"No, just being an overprotective brother." Sonic kissed her cheek and gestured to Rune. "Why don't you give Marianne the book buddy?" Run climbed onto the bed with Maria and handed Marianne the book. While he handed it to her Marianne noticed the flowers and smiled at Sonic.

"My favourites," she said pointing to them.

"I know, I remember these things." Marianne smiled at Sonic and flipped open the pages. She gasped as she looked at the drawings and symbols.

"This is the rest of the prophecy," Marianne whispered. "Rune...you're a prophet." Sonic was nursing Maria on his lap but peered over the top of the book at the drawings.

"My god, this is amazing," Sonic said. "All our fates are written in here."

The two of the read through the book and Marianne became worried at some of the things in there.

"Oh well, when everyone comes back we can talk it through," Sonic said as Rune and Maria left to play.

"I think I need some more sleep," Marianne sighed. She lay back on the pillows and closed her eyes. Sonic left the room to let her sleep. As he left he turned back and smiled.

"I love you," he whispered. Marianne couldn't hear him even if she was awake and for this, Sonic was glad.

* * *

**Marianne: that is so sweet**

**Erin: hey you weren't meant to read it, oh well, I'll see you guys later!!**


	17. Plans, Fights and Parties

**Chapter Seventeen  
Plans, Fights and Parties**

**Erin: I hope ya'll appreciated the quick update, with that cliffie I couldn't keep yous waiting! Anywho-  
Marianne: I CAN'T BELIEVE I KISSED HIM!  
Erin: it's your own fault! Anywho, guys this chapter is SO much longer than the others because it's the last present chapter! the next ones are going to be the next june, ready to fight! The story is almost finished!! now on with the chapter!!!**

* * *

When Blaze, Silver, Ivy, Shadow, Rosililea and Jason arrived at Marianne and Blaze's house to train they felt extremely proud. Everyone was already there and they were all practising what they were taught and discussing things with the gods. 

Blaze, Ivy and Rosililea crept off to the side as Armius came up to Shadow. Jason and Silver crept away so that Shadow could speak with the god.

"Where are Sonic and Liam?" Armius asked.

"Marianne is sick so Sonic stayed with her and Liam, well let's just say that he won't be showing his face around here because if he does then he won't have one anymore," Shadow replied.

"Ah, was I right about him?"

"Obviously." The hedgehog god smiled and nodded.

"Well then, we shall start by meditating."

"What is it with all the meditating?" Shadow asked.

"It helps you bring yourself concentration and helps you summon any inside abilities," Armius replied. Shadow nodded and sat down with him to meditate.

With Ivy, Rosililea and Blaze… 

"So what do we do?" Blaze asked. "I mean without Marianne here then-"

"Let's just talk," Ivy said. "We haven't had any time to just catch up." Blaze smiled and the three of them sat down in the grass.

"Hey Ivy, has everyone forgotten that rumour?" Rosililea asked.

"I think so," Ivy replied.

"Are you talking about the rumour that said that you were having an affair with Sonic because Maria looked like him?" Blaze asked. Rosililea and Ivy nodded.

"That was ridiculous," Ivy said.

"Defiantly," Rosililea agreed. "You realise Marianne doesn't know anything about it. Maria was born after she left."

"Yeah, maybe if she's awake when we get back we can tell her," Blaze suggested.

"It'd give her a laugh," agreed Ivy.

The three girls started laughing but they were interrupted by a blast of energy. They all threw themselves backwards onto the ground and watched it blow over them. They jumped up to see Amy panting and looking rather shocked but Darnia was very pleased.

"My god, Amy was that you?' Blaze called. Amy nodded and fell down and sat on the ground. The three members of Team Taza rushed over and pulled the pink hedgehog to her feet.

"Amy that was really great," Ivy gushed. Amy smiled proudly as Rikku, Julie and Alex bounced over.

"Wow, what was that?" Rikku asked.

"It was a shot of lightning," Darnia explained. "Amy's power is electric-ice."

"Whoa, so she has one like Marianne's?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, Marianne has electric-fire and Amy has electric-ice."

"Wow," Alex murmured. Blaze looked at her sister and smiled.

"Alex, can I talk to you for a moment?" Blaze asked. Alex looked curious but Blaze simply smiled and took her to the side.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"Listen, I've changed my mind," Blaze said.

"About what?"

"Big." Alex stared at Blaze for a moment and then broke into a huge smile.

"Are you serious? I can go out with him?" Blaze nodded and smiled.

"Have you seen him lately?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, he's changed hasn't he?" Alex answered smugly. Blaze laughed. "Why did you change your mind? It can't be because he's good looking."

"I owe him," Blaze whispered. "The only reason Marianne is alive is because he was able to see what happened to her."

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"Drugged at a party, she'll be fine because Big got her to Ivy in time." Alex sighed with relief and hugged Blaze.

"Thankyou so much!" Alex bounced away and spoke to Julie, Rikku and Amy. They all laughed and hugged Alex happily and smiled over at Blaze. Ivy and Rosililea joined their team mate.

"It took a lot to let go of your pride like that," Rosililea said. Blaze bit her lip and smiled.

"Not at all, I may get annoyed with Alex sometimes but that's just because she's my sister." Ivy sighed and clapped Blaze's shoulder.

"I never get annoyed with Marianne," she said.

"That's because she's a really good friend to you, Alex isn't one of my "good" friends but she's still a friend." The three of them laughed and looked around. Silver was working on concentrating his psychic powers into different things.

"Whoa that is really cool," Blaze said watching him. She ignited one hand and fiddled with the flame.

"Blaze come on, we have nothing to do, what should we do?" Rosililea said.

"Hey, I thought we were going to talk," Ivy said. She looked at her two team mates and sighed. "I so suppose we could do something else or talk somewhere else."

"Oh I know, let's head down town and get some lunch for everyone and we can talk while we go," Blaze suggested.

"Perfect," Rosililea replied. They began to walk down the drive when Ivy turned.

"Shadow, we're heading to get lunch for everyone!" she shouted. "We'll be back later." She turned back to the others and they began to walk down the drive way. They walked through the paddocks to the edge of town and then walked along the road. As they reached the street they saw someone blue walking along the opposite sidewalk. They stopped and stared for a moment.

It was Blaze who cracked first. The purple cat's eyes narrowed and turned deep purple for three seconds and then turned back to gold. Her thick purple tail lashed angrily and she ignited her hands and unsheathed her claws at the same time.

Blaze began to take a step forward when Rosililea and Ivy stopped her. Both of them wore looks of fury as well but they were also controlled.

"I have a plan," Rosililea said. "You calm down first." Blaze allowed her flames and claws to disappear and she sighed.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?" she asked. Rosililea whispered something in her ear. Blaze walked away from Ivy and Rosililea, she crept around behind Liam while the other two stayed opposite him.

"Liam!" Blaze called. The blue cat turned to look at the purple feline with her arms folded.

"Blaze, how is Marianne?" Liam asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Blaze sneered. She unfolded her arms as Ivy crept to the other side of Liam.

"What were you planning? She wouldn't fall unconscious, she'd just go woozy and then you'd have you way with her?" Ivy asked. Liam whipped around and stared at Ivy. Her green eyes were narrowed and her six tails were set around her in a way that made her look like a warrior queen.

"I swear I didn't know that there was anything bad in that drink!" Liam stuttered.

"Yeah, there wasn't, until you put it in there," Rosililea hissed. She walked across the road and stood on the third side of Liam. He had nowhere to go as the three girls had him boxed in with a building on the other side. The blue cat was frightened.

"I d-d-didn't do-"

"Anything? Sure," Blaze hissed. She unsheathed her claws and ignited her hands. Rosililea pulled out her huge sword. Ivy pulled out her guitar. At this Liam looked confused.

"It's a dangerous weapon," Ivy hissed at him, showing him the razor sharp diamonds. Liam took a step backwards and remembered Blaze's fire and stayed still. He put his back to the building so that he could watch all three of the girls.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"You're going to pay for trying to kill our friend," Rosililea smirked dangerously.

"No-one, tries to separate Team Taza," Ivy hissed.

"It's not going to happen again," Blaze finished. Liam looked around and seemed to sigh with finality. He put his right hand on his left should and his left hand on his right shoulder. His eyes closed and when they flashed open they were a deadly red colour. The three girls stared at him as his voice changed.

"I caused your separation once and I will succeed in doing it again," he breathed. "I will not have the power of Fury rebuilt." He took his arms from his shoulder and his hands ignited with black shadows. He waved them and a blast of it went off at each girl. They three of them jumped and dodged it. Blaze jumped in front of him and blasted him with her fire. Liam skilfully dodged it and moved behind the purple feline and swiped her back. Blaze gasped and fell backwards into him. Liam caught her and waved his hand to cause the cat to fall unconscious.

Liam held Blaze and Rosililea and Ivy jumped to try and get her but Liam held a hand of shadow over Blaze's throat.

"One more move and she dies," he snarled. Ivy and Rosililea looked at each other worriedly, neither knew what to do. This was where Marianne's quick wit usually came in. But now they couldn't think at all through their worry and fear.

Liam waved his hands and disappeared in a blast of black energy. Ivy and Rosililea gasped and stared at each other.

"My god," Rosililea whispered.

"What have we done?" Ivy asked. "And what the hell is Liam?"

"Something dangerous for sure." Rosililea turned and looked around. "We have to find her."

"I know Rose, I know." Ivy bit her lip. "Oh, we have to tell the others." Ivy and Rosililea turned and began to slowly make their way back to Marianne and Blaze's house.

With Sonic… 

Sonic was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the phone. He looked across at the counter and saw Blaze's cell phone lying there. There was no point calling Blaze, he would have to call Silver. Sonic picked up the phone and dialled Silver's cell phone. It rang for a moment and then Silver answered it.

"Hello Sonic, what's up?" Silver said when he answered.

"I just wanted to let everyone know that Marianne is awake but asleep," Sonic said.

"Right, so she woke up and then went to sleep?"

"That's correct, anyway, where are the girls?"

"Gone to get lunch, don't worry, I'll tell them when they get back. They should be back soon."

"Ok thanks, bye Silver."

"Bye Sonic." There was a beep and Sonic hung up the phone. He walked out of the kitchen and went to the door of the spare room and looked in at Marianne. She was sleeping peacefully enough but there was something odd.

Her brow was furrowed and her chest was rising and falling quickly. Sonic watched her closely until the sat bolt upright and then screamed in pain. She lay back down and beckoned to Sonic.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked anxiously. Marianne was breathing heavily. She looked at Sonic and beckoned him down until his ear was barely an inch from her lips.

"Blaze," she breathed. Sonic pulled back as Marianne drifted back to sleep. Sonic sat back on the chair beside her bed and watched her. Has Blaze made a mistake forgetting her phone? Sonic thought. He watched Marianne and she started to toss and turn. Sonic jumped up and touched Marianne's shoulder gently.

"It's alright Maz," he whispered. He took Marianne's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. The yellow cat calmed immediately so Sonic sat back down, deciding it was better to stay by the feline's side but he had a thought so he got to his feet and quickly scribbled a note to Marianne if she were to wake up.

With Rikku… 

"That's it," Julius said encouragingly. "That's it, keep going." Rikku had lightning and water wrapped around her hands together. It was only a small amount of power but it was growing. The lighting crackled away and the water washed off and Rikku stood panting with normal hands.

"How was that?" Rikku panted.

"You're progressing very quickly," Julius nodded. "It took Marianne much longer to get her power but she was very much younger than you." Rikku sighed and sat down.

"It takes a lot out of you."

"Indeed." Julius nodded in agreement. Rikku smiled and leant backwards onto the ground.

"Can I rest?"

"I suppose-"

"What's wrong?" Rikku sat up and looked at the goddess. The silver cat had her sapphire eyes turned towards the horizon where a dark cloud was building. Rikku however turned to everyone else were all staring at Ivy and Rosililea as they rushed up the drive. Julius looked at them and then at Rikku.

"Come child, something bad has happened and we must hear it," Julius noted. Rikku jumped to her feet and followed the goddess to the rest of the group who were gathered around Ivy and Rosililea. Ivy was in tears and Rosililea was comforting her.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked anxiously. Silver looked around.

"Where's Blaze?" he asked fearfully. Ivy gasped and started to sob harder.

"It's Liam, he's-"

"Sideus," Sonic said. Everyone turned to look at the blue hedgehog. He stared around.

"How do you know?"

"Liam came around and when I told Marianne she knew it right away."

"But how could Liam be Sideus?" Rikku asked.

"Easy, in the town where Marianne defeated him he broke out of the dark world. Angel had a concert there and announced that she was coming here so he decided that if he possessed a charming young feline then he could easily manipulate his number on enemy in order to destroy her."

"No," Ivy said.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"No, he didn't do it to destroy Marianne. He did it to separate our team," Ivy explained. "To stop us rebuilding Fury's power and thus resurrect her."

"So, you're planning to resurrect Fury?" Julius demanded. Ivy and Rosililea nodded.

"It's the only way," Rosililea explained. "But we need Blaze and Sideus has Blaze." Silver gasped and tears filled his eyes.

"Oh god," Julie gasped. "Blaze? Gone?" Silver hung his head when his cell phone buzzed. He pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" he said. "Marianne? What? No, stay there. What? Don't ignore me! Marianne- She hung up on me!" Silver looked at Sonic worriedly.

"What did she say?" Sonic asked.

"You will have to go and get her, she's planning to come up here but-"

"Say no more." Sonic turned on his heel. "I'm gonna murder that cat." Ivy and Rosililea giggled nervously as Sonic ran away.

"I do hope he calls Roxan to look after my kids," Shadow grumbled watching his friend speed away.

"Marianne will think of it if Sonic doesn't," Ivy said shrugging. Shadow looked at her and smiled.

"I know, but why he is even going to let her come here, I do not know." Ivy looked sadly at the ground and Rose rubbed her shoulder.

Very soon Sonic returned carrying Marianne, bridal style, and conversing with her. When he reached the others he put Marianne down and the yellow feline winced but shook it off and used Sonic to stand up straight. She had the book with the rest of the prophecy clutched in her hands.

"So it is the prophecy?" Shadow asked looking at the book. Marianne nodded and smiled.

"And guess who are the generals of the angel army," she said winking.

"You?" Silver asked. Marianne shook her head and pointed to Rikku, Amy, Julie and Alex.

"Our very own Team Fina and their powerful magic." Rikku and Amy looked at each other, blinked and then smiled at Marianne. Julie and Alex were dumbstruck but they blinked and then hugged. Rikku and Amy winked at Marianne.

"We won't let you down," they chimed.

"I don't think you ever would," Marianne replied. "I don't think any of you ever would! I trust you all so much so let's rescue Blaze because we have some planning to do!" Everyone cheered as Marianne breathed heavily and leant on Sonic more.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Marianne smiled at him and her sapphire eyes twinkled, making the blue hedgehog weak at the knees.

"I'm fine, I just want to rescue my best friend so that she and the other two can hear this prophecy with me so that we can begin our planning."

"That reminds me, guess who's birthday it is in three days," Sonic teased. Marianne gasped and stared at him.

"You're planning something for my birthday? Sonic we don't have time." Sonic stared at Marianne and smiled.

"Yes we do, we will always have time for special things like that." Marianne's amazed look soon turned to a smile and she leant her head on Sonic's shoulder with her eyes closed.

"You are so sweet, you know that?" Sonic smiled and played with her hair.

"Only everytime you tell me," he whispered. Marianne smiled at him again and then moved off him so that she could stand on her own weight. Sonic moved closer incase she needed his support but for some reason she had regained some strength and could stand up without staggering. Sonic smiled and moved away.

"Ok guys, I know that not many of you have your powers down so we're going to have to use our old fighting techniques to make this work. I know, the demons can't be beaten without our combined magic but we have these gods with us, we'll be fine. Oh, and if anyone sees Sideus, call me, we have unfinished business."

Everyone stared at her and then smiled with nods. They all looked very determined and ready. The gods and goddesses stood together, ready to be told what to do and Marianne couldn't help but feel amazingly proud. She couldn't beleive that these were her friends, willing to fight by her side even in deadly situations like this. She looked at Team Fina, standing together, ready to fight, even if it meant death.

She looked at the four male hedgehogs, they were all talking together, willing to protect their friends. She saw Sonic smile and felt butterflies in her stomach. Then she felt friendly hands on each of her shoulders. Ivy and Rosililea were there, ready and willing to rescue their friend and help kick some serious butt. It was very weird, years ago she would tell them all to get lost and she would do it herself, but now she knew how to ask for help. Time had changed her in more than one way and now she had friends who would fight with her to the death.

"We're ready Marianne!" Amy shouted. "Where are we headed?"

"The Nature Reserve! Let's go!" Ivy, Rosililea and Marianne shouted at the same time.

With Blaze...

The lavender cat blinked to clear her eyesight and she peered into the darkness. She knew that she was in the nature reserve but she couldn't sense a thing. It seemed like Sideus did a good job disguising his base. Blaze sighed and that's when the smell hit her. It was the smell of the demons and she knew that they were near her and when her eyes adjusted she turned her head to the left to see Sideus sitting against a tree with his eyes closed.

Blaze tried to stand up but she felt numb all over, she couldn't move anything. She tried to whisk her tail but only ended up yelling with frustration.

"What's wrong?" Sideus asked. He opened his eyes, lowered his hood and looked at Blaze.

"Well, number one, I'm here with you. Number two, I can't fell anything and number three, I'm hungry," Blaze snapped in reply.

"Now, now, that's no way to speak to your host. Maybe some pain would teach you discipline." Sideus stood up and walked over to the purple feline. He bent down and slapped her across the face. Blaze winced but glared at him without wavering. "You are strong I know, there's no need to prove it." Sideus slapped her again, this time with shadows over his hand. Blaze screamed this time, the shadows burned her skin and made her hurt all over.

"What are you trying to prove? That you can cause harm?" Blaze stared at him. "What is there to gain by kidnapping me?"

"Taliquais, her friends are her weakness and you are her best friend. Her weakest link." Sideus smiled slyly at Blaze who smiled at him and started laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Once again Marianne has outsmarted you," Blaze teased. "Yes, you've taken me, she's upset and coming to get me. But I'm not her weakness." Blaze gave a smirk to Sideus.

"Then what is?"

"Why should I tell you? And before you start torturing me, I would rather die than betray my friends so, you would be wasting your time." Blaze fell silent as Sideus glared at her and his red eyes burned with anger.

"Fine, if you won't tell me then I'll find out myself." Sideus controlled himself and turned his wolf head away from Blaze. "They are coming, they will be here soon."

Blaze stretched her senses and she could vaguely feel the presense of her friends, but it was difficult and she was very weak. She stopped trying to sense them and slumped backwards against a tree and gasped in pain.

"Do not make noise, they are in my domain," Sideus snarled. He closed his eyes to listen, then he opened them and looked around. As he did so, Blaze noticed the hundreds of thousands of demons.

"How did you make so many?" Blaze asked.

"This isn't even a quarter, there are many, many more." Blaze gasped again as Sideus swept away, his cloak billowing.

"COWARD!" Blaze shouted. A demon hit her over the head for her remark, but she didn't care. Marianne and the others were here and she needed to let them know exactly where she was. She concentrated as hard as she could and ignited her hands, it took a lot of energy but she shot flame into the air and sent out a huge power signal. The purple cat started panting and the demons stared at her but there was a huge blast like a cannon and several demons were knocked aside as Marianne flipped into the clearing.

"Marianne!" Blaze shouted with a smile. Marianne landed and staggered slightly but quickly regained composure and winked at Blaze as everyone else rushed into the clearing. Sonic and Marianne bent down and looked at Blaze.

"Are you alright?" Marianne asked urgently as a battle started around them.

"Not really, I can't feel any of me," Blaze replied. Sonic and Marianne glanced at each other and then looked around.

"JASON!" they shouted. The orange hedgehog came to them and looked at Blaze.

"Jase you can do healing already right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Jason replied.

"Help Blaze," Marianne said. Jason bent down and a light appeared in his hand as he raised it over Blaze's head. It swirled around the purple cat and then she breathed a sigh of relief when it disappeared.

"Thanks Jase!" she said and jumped up. Marianne hugged her.

"Thank God you're ok!" Marianne laughed. "Ready to kick some butt?" Blaze smirked at her and nodded. Sonic rolled his eyes at the two cats and went to Silver and Shadow who were knocking down demons but as usual nothing was working.

"Sideus went into those trees!" Blaze shouted as a demon jumped at her and she knocked it back with a blast of fire. Marianne nodded and dodged some attacks to run over there. As she reached it a blast of black came out and she ducked so it flew over her.

"Sideus this time you can't run, we have to fight!" Marianne shouted. She took a few steps back as Sideus marched out. As he came he ripped his cloak off and threw it aside. Marianne took a few more steps back and put her hands up and moved her foot back so she was in a fighting stance...

With Blaze and Rikku...

As they fought, Blaze and Rikku found themselves back to back.

"Blaze, what are we supposed to do?" Rikku asked. "Nothing is working!"

"I have no idea!" Blaze shouted in response. "The only thing that could possibly weaken dark magic this powerful is the presense of really, really powerful magic."

"You mean like Julius?"

"More powerful, Fury!"

"Where the heck are the gods?"

"Dunno, it's probably part of the plan!" Rikku flipped into the air and let go of her daggers.

"DAGGER RAIN!" she shouted. Blaze flipped out from under her so that none of the daggers hit her. She ended up fighting beside Ivy and Rosililea.

"BLAZE!" they shouted together. Blaze smiled at them and they glanced over to Marianne to see Sideus move into a fighting stance. It really was going to happen this time.

With Marianne and Sideus...

Marianne ignited her hands and so did Sideus. They were ready to kill each other if need be. Marianne stayed put and Sideus did too.

Finally the demon cracked and jumped forward, he swung his arm around but Marianne was two quick for him and she caught him in the side with a jumping hook-kick. He was knocked to his back and Marianne swiped his side with her ignited hands. He gasped in pain and swung his leg out and tripped Marianne over.

The yellow cat fell to her side and Sideus flipped over her and shocked her with black electricity. The yellow cat rolled onto her front and pushed herself to her feet just as the gods appeared over the trees.

Sideus watched them and then cracked a grin and started to laugh.

"Not even the gods can destroy my creations!" he cackled. Marianne looked worried but she glared at Sideus and reignited her hands and jumped at him. Sideus may have been busy laughing but he saw Marianne and ducked. As she flipped over him, he grabbed her tail and pulled her down. Marianne slipped away from him and scratched his face with her claws.

She bounced backwards and made the electric-flames on her hands even more powerful when Blaze, Ivy and Rosililea created their magic at the same time. A blinding light filled the clearing as all four team mates released and amazing power that blew everything back.

The strangest thing was that when this happened all of them had a dark purple and gold gleam in their eyes. As the light cleared they didn't seem to notice anything but everyone else did.

"What the hell was that?" Sideus shouted as everyone picked themselves up and dusted themselves off. The demons and heroes started fighting again while Sideus and Marianne talked.

"What are you talking about? All that I did was send a blast of fire around," Marianne shrugged. Sideus glared at her and they jumped at each other again.

With Blaze, Ivy and Rosililea...

"Guys what happened?" asked Rikku as she slashed at a demon. The demon tried to swipe back at her but the golden vixen was too fast and she unleashed a blast of lighting that knocked him back. Rikku looked incredibly surprised. Ivy, Rosililea and Blaze looked at each other and then beamed.

"Go Rikku!" shouted Ivy and Rosililea.

"You just used your powers!" Blaze shouted encouragingly. Rikku was so surprised that she didn't notice that the demon didn't stand back up. Blaze looked over and was shocked to see a pool of black blood seeping around the demon. "What the...?" Blaze turned and peered around, the demons seemed weaker. The purple cat twisted and then threw a ball of flame at a demon. It was knocked back and its scales were dented.

"What the hell is going on?" hissed one of the demons as it saw its comrade fall. "Master, we must go!" Sideus pulled himself away from the yellow feline and looked around. He glared and then turned and raised his hands. There was a huge blast of darkness and it surrounded them all. They all began to cough when the darkness lifted.

"Where did they go?" Amy asked. Everyone looked up and realised that she was right. They were in the same clearing but all of the demons were gone.

"They seemed to be weaker after what you four did," Julie said pointing at Team Taza. The gods were looking at the four friends curiously.

"It couldn't be," Arquius whispered. He shook his head and turned to the other gods. "Let us go back, everyone."

Everyone began to leave and Silver rushed over to Blaze and hugged her close to him.

"Oh, thank god you are alright," he whispered. Blaze giggled as she hugged her boyfriend back.

"I'm fine, let's just go," Blaze replied. They released each other and held hands as they started walking away. Everyone else left apart from Marianne who was frowning as she stood where she had been fighting Sideus.

"What could possibly have happened?" she whispered.

"Coming Marianne?" Sonic called back.

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" Marianne shouted back. She ran and caught up with Sonic and winced.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Marianne looked at him sideways and smiled.

"I'm in a lot of pain right now," she mused. They grinned at each other and caught up with the others.

Three days later...

"Ok no peeking," Blaze said as she and Sonic guided Marianne to the door. Ivy and Rosililea were helping lead the yellow feline who had her arms folded with impatience.

"What's going on?" she demanded. "I don't like the feel of this cloth over my eyes."

"Oh everything will be revealed soon," Sonic said mysteriously. "Just be patient." Marianne sighed and allowed her friends to lead her in her blindness.

At Marianne and Blaze's house Rikku and Amy were on lookout. As soon as they saw Blaze's fire in the distance they rushed up to everyone in the yard.

"Hide everyone they'll be here soon," Amy said. Everyone hid behind bushes and such-like. Rikku peeked out from under the verandah when she saw them coming.

"Take of the blindfold," Sonic said loudly, that was the signal. As soon as Marianne had the black cloth off of her eyes they all jumped out.

"SURPRISE!" Marianne stared at then started to laugh.

"Oh my god, you guys, I told you NO party!" she laughed.

"Hey, we missed your eighteenth so we get to do all the embarassing speeches today. After all, we owe you," Silver explained.

"Presents!" Marianne exclaimed as she glanced at the verandah. "Now you are all in BIG trouble." Everyone laughed.

"Well hey, we had to do something, we missed three of your birthdays," Alex said with a wink. She was with Big and they were holding hands. Blaze was smiling at them and Marianne laughed at her best friend.

"Blaze let go of her dignity," Rosililea whispered in Marianne's ear. Marianne nodded in acknowledgement.

During the part a lot happened, when it came time for the speeches Blaze had the honour of going first and then Sonic. What Marianne's two best friends said about her caused tears to spring into her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

When night came, all of the boys got drunk but Marianne refused to touch any alchohol after her experience at the party with Liam.

Rikku became extrememly annoyed at Tails because he and Sonic had a drinking competition and both ended up very drunk so Rikku took a jug of icy water and dumped it on Tails' head. The golden vixen then ignored the twin-tailed fox when he didn't become sober. Marianne decided to help out and took Tails into the garden where she sprayed him with the hose.

Tails became immediatly sober and Rikku was delighted.

Silver, Shadow, Sonic and Jason started doing karoke with was extrememly embarrassing for Ivy, Rosililea and Blaze but Marianne found it hilarious. She clapped along with them and then jumped up and sprayed them with the hose so that the became sober again.

The fun lasted so much longer and everyone enjoyed themselves greatly and no-one made it home until one o'clock in the morning.

* * *

**Erin: ok just like i promised, here is a longer than usual chapter and i really hope that you all liked it!! next chapter : next june!  
Marianne: you're skipping so much though  
Erin: so?  
Marianne: oh fine then be mean to me!!  
Erin: whatever, see you guys later**

**Erin and Marianne xx**


	18. June: The Next Year

**Chapter Eighteen  
June, The Next Year**

**Marianne: I hope that you guys are ready for some ACTION, some ROMANCE and some SUSPENCE, cos this is going to have all of those things!!  
Erin: stop teasing them, they will find out soon enough and action and suspense are in the next chapter!  
Marianne: yeah but you are going to be SO mean to everyone, including me cos you won't tell me what you're planning!  
Erin: cos you can't keep your big mouth SHUT! ignore her guys, she's just getting annoyed because I'm ignoring her so you guys can do the same o.O ok so here we go!  
Oh and sorry for taking so long, i had exams, tonnes of homework and so not much computer time, WRITER'S BLOCK and yeah, well, let's get on with this, I've kept you waiting long enough!**

* * *

_The sun peeked over the tops of the trees and mountains. Dew dripped from everything and the sky turned it's vibrant shade of blue. All was cheerful, all was peaceful. _

_In the huge forest that overlooked the city there was nothing but silence. But two female hedgehogs rushed through the trees. The red hedgehog infront hid behind a tree; as her friend, the blue and black hedgehog, rushed past, she jumped out and shouted "BOO!" _

_The two of them started giggling and then the blue hedgehog rushed off but the red hedgehog was too quick for her and caught up very soon. The blue hedgehog folded her arms and pouted so her friend came and promised not to use her super speed. They then raced through the trees together, giggling their heads off._

Ten years earlier...

Sonic, Shadow, Jason and Silver were sitting in the kitchen while the girls were out doing some late night shopping. They took this time to talk about Marianne, Ivy, Rosililea and Blaze and play some poker.

"Sonic, this is now the time to admit it," Shadow said sneakily. Sonic looked up nervously. "You are cheating aren't you?" Sonic looked releived and laughed.

"Of course not, to prove it, take a look at my hand, it's so crap," Sonic replied. Then he changed his mind. "Wait, you're trying to trick me." The other three laughed at him.

"No really Sonic, now is the time to admit something that we all figured out a long time ago," Shadow persisted. Sonic stared at him for a moment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Marianne!" Silver, Jason and Shadow shouted at the same time. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I still don't know what you're talking about," he replied coolly. Silver and Jason stared at him, Shadow however smiled slyly and smiled at Jason.

"Jase, what do you think of Marianne?" he asked. Jason raised and eyebrow at Shadow who winked at him, Jason nodded and looked thoughtful.

"Well, I don't know, I mean she is pretty-"

"Stop that sentence right there," Sonic ordered. Shadow turned and smirked at him.

"I knew it," he said. Sonic shook his head.

"Jason, you're going out with Rosililea, you can't say that about other girls." Shadow's face fell and then he frowned.

"But...oh come on Sonic, admit it." Sonic smiled and then laughed.

"There's nothing to admit."

"Yes there is," Silver said, speaking for the first time in a while. "Sonic, you can't deny it, it is extremely obvious. You are in love with Marianne." Sonic opened his mouth for a smart reply but he shut it and settled for looking annoyed. Shadow grinned triumphantly and Jason smiled while Silver sighed with a smile and fiddled with a card.

"I knew it!" Shadow shouted. "I knew it, I knew it!"

"Shut up will you?" Sonic grumbled. "If I admit it, even though it isn't true, will you leave me alone?"

"Sonic buddy, you already as good as amitted it to us. And it is true," Jason said. Sonic sighed and ignored his friends as they started laughing.

"It isn't funny," he mumbled.

"Actually, it is," Silver said. "Because when you didn't deny what I said it made it even more obvious to us." Sonic sank down in his chair and covered his eyes with his hands and groaned.

"I hate you guys," he muttered.

"Sure you do," Jason laughed. Sonic sat up straight and grinned at them.

"Let's get back to the game," Sonic announced, attempting to look like her didn't care. His three friends knew different but they pretended not to notice and continued playing poker with their buddy

With the girls and kids (Marianne, Ivy, Rosililea, Blaze and Ivy's children)...

The four friends and two children wandered through the clothes racks chatting happily. Blaze and Marianne were shifting through some shirts with Maria when a lady who knew Ivy came up to them.

"Well hello, is Ivy with you girls?" she asked. The lady was a squirrel with a light redish fur and pink hair.

"I'm here Esmerelda," Ivy said walking up to them.

"Oh, I got back from my travelling trip and heard that you and your family were back in the neighbourhood," Esmerelda said as she hugged the six-tailed panther. Ivy smiled and gestured down to her children.

"I believe you haven't met Maria, my daughter." Esmerelda looked down at the the blue and black hedgehog girl.

"No I haven't, you know I heard the silliest rumour after you left."

"Would that be the rumour concerning Sonic?" Ivy asked. Marianne looked up with interest.

"What rumour?" she asked looking at the two women. Ivy smiled slightly and then giggled.

"There was a rumour going around that I was having an affair with Sonic because Maria looks a little bit like him," Ivy explained. Marianne stayed silent for a while and then cracked a smile and began laughing. Rosililea, Blaze, Ivy and Esmerelda joined in. The laughter caused passers by to stare.

"That's ridiculous," Marianne laughed wiping a tear from her eye.

"I know," Blaze agreed. "That's what we all said when we first heard it." Esmerelda bid them goodbye and left. As she did so, Marianne's friends smiled evilly at her.

"What?" Marianne asked.

"The time has come to admit the truth," Rosililea said slyly.

"You never got over Sonic did you?" Ivy asked. Marianne stared at them and folded her arms.

"What makes you think that?" she demanded.

"Your eyes twinkle whenever someone mentions his name," Blaze replied. Marianne stared at Blaze in amusement.

"So?"

"You go all faraway whenever he compliments you," Ivy added. Marianne shrugged and turned back to the clothes to riffle through them.

"And," Rosililea said. Marianne glanced up at her. "You always stare at him when you think no-one is looking." The gothic hedgehog put large emphises in the word 'think'. Marianne ignored her friends and turned away as a small smile appeared on her mouth. Blaze came and stood beside her and flashed her a knowing smile.

"What?" Marianne demanded. Blaze turned her golden eyes onto Marianne's sapphire ones and winked.

"You know what." Blaze sighed and put her hands on Marianne's shoulders and shook the yellow cat gently. "Marianne listen to me! Stop denying it and just get on with getting back with him and save us the trouble." A smile danced across Blaze's lips as she started to laugh. Marianne shook her head at the purple cat.

"Blaze, even if I wanted to get back together with Sonic, I don't think it'd happen," Marianne said as she started to join in the laughter.

With Team Fina at a gym...

Julie and Alex were sparring with their newly mastered martial arts while Rikku and Amy were looking out the windows to the stars.

"I can't believe it," Rikku murmured.

"I know, soon we'll be leading an army," Amy whispered. The two of them looked at each other and grinned.

"Hard to believe right?" Alex called. She and Julie stopped sparring and joined their team mates at the window.

"I hope that Sideus doesn't attack too soon," Julie whispered. "I don't think I'm ready."

"I don't think anyone is ready," Rikku replied. "Not even Marianne, I think she's the least prepared out of all of us."

"And Angel isn't back," Amy reminded them. "She said that she'd come back before we faught. I think she said that she was going to get Marianne a present. Someone that she knew we all wanted to see." The four friends looked at each other quizzicly.

"Who did she mean?" Alex asked.

"Who is there that we all want to see?" Julie asked. They all shrugged and Julie and Alex walked away and resumed their sparring. Amy and Rikku continued to stare at the stars. They were both thinking the same thing. Will we survive? The question plagued the mind of everyone living in the city. Would the war kill a lot of innocent people? Would they win or lose? Would the world we peaceful once more?

With the boys still playing poker...

"Full house, read 'em and weep boys," Shadow said splaying his cards on the table and taking the pile of chips.

"Shadow, are you cheating?" Silver asked, glaring at the black hedgehog. Shadow shrugged and started piling the chips up.

"Ah who cares," Jason said. "I think the girls are back."

"We better pack up then, Ivy doesn't want the kids to see us gambling," Sonic said. Shadow shrugged and scooped all the chips up and piled them into a bag. Silver and Jason took the cards away and Sonic slumped in his chair.

"Sonic buddy?" Shadow said. "Oh come on you aren't still annoyed at me are you?"

"No, just...worried," Sonic replied. "About this war."

"Oh..."

"I mean, what if we lose some of our friends?"

"Don't worry about it Sonic," Shadow said. He sat down on the chair beside Sonic's and looked at him. "We'll win, afterall we can kick anyone's arse!" Sonic smiled as they heard footsteps and voices. The girls walked in and dumped their bags on the floor.

"Hey how was your evening?" Marianne asked as she pulled a chair out and slumped in it.

"I'm going to get these two to bed," Ivy said shepherding her two children out of the kitchen.

"I'll come," Shadow said bouncing up and following his wife. Blaze and Rosililea looked around.

"We'll go and find the other two," Blaze said, pulling Rosililea with her out of the kitchen leaving Marianne and Sonic alone.

"I'm hungry, are you?" Marianne said. She stood up and walked to the cupboard and tugged at a packet of marshmellows. "Oh let's make smores!"

"Marianne there's no fire," Sonic pointed out.

"I have some." Sonic laughed as Marianne put the chocolate, gram crackers and marshmellows on the table. She then took out a bowl, two kebab squewers and some paper. She set the paper alight and put it in the bowl and proceded to make a smore.

"We haven't done this for years," Sonic laughed. Marianne smiled and started humming a song.

"No...we haven't have we?" she asked. She titled her head and smiled at Sonic. "I miss those days."

"You do?" Sonic looked surprised. Marianne's eyes widened and she blushed.

"No I didn't mean- I meant that- When we- I meant when we-"

"Hey I know what you mean," Sonic laughed. Marianne sighed and looked away from his emerald gaze.

"No you don't know what I mean," she sighed. "Sonic...I love you." Sonic stared at Marianne who looked at him with wavering sapphire eyes. Sonic just stared at her. Marianne's eyes filled with tears and she stood up.

"Sorry..." She turned and walked out of the room. Sonic heard a door slam and knew that Marianne had just locked herself in her room. The blue hedgehog was dumbstruck. He sat there staring into the distance, the scene replaying in his mind. He made her cry, she just told him that she loved him and he made her cry. He should have said or done something. Grabebd her hand and stopped her from running, kissed her, told her he loved her too!! Now she was mad at him again!

"Damn this!" Sonic shouted banging his fist on the table.

"Damn what? Where's Marianne?" Sonic turned around and saw Blaze staring at him, her golden eyes showing curiosity. Sonic stared back at her and Blaze gasped.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"She told you?

"What?"

"What did you do?"

"NOTHING!"

"Just what thought! You are one tactless hedgehog!" Blaze walked away and Sonic shook his head and remained where he was. Then he had an idea.

"I'll have to ask what the guys think, but it might work," he murmured. Then he jumped up to find Silver.

With Blaze...

"Marianne, please open the door!" Blaze shouted banging her fist on the door. Marianne opened the door, wiping tears from her cheeks. She stood aside and let Blaze in. Blaze sat on the bed and Marianne sat beside her and started crying into the purple cat's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's alright," Blaze murmured rocking Marianne gently.

"He didn't even say anything! He just sat there!" Marianne sobbed.

"I know honey." Marianne looked up at Blaze.

"Why didn't he say anything?" she asked.

"I'm not sure dear." Marianne wiped her tears and pulled away from Blaze.

"I'm just going to forget about him! I'm going to get over him this time," Marianne said banging her fist on her palm.

"Maz, you already tried that and it didn't work," Blaze pointed out. Marianne looked at her and sighed.

"But I have to try, stay with me on this please." Blaze sighed and wrapped her arms back around Marianne.

"I will dear."

"Thanks, I can always count on you." Marianne hugged Blaze back and started crying again.

* * *

**Erin: ok that was shorter than I wanted it to be...but oh well! What did you think? I bet you can't wait for the next chapter!!! ok see you guys! luv yas all! mwah!! xxoo**


	19. Familiar Faces and Distant Thoughts

**Chapter Nineteen  
Familiar Faces and Distant Thoughts**

**Erin****: I am so sorry about the late update...again, i had writers block...again!! Marianne was annoying me...again!! Same old same old!! Anyways, now we get action and suspense and this chapter is going to be a cliff hanger just to warn you so please DON'T KILL ME!!!**

**Marianne: they aren't going to kill you dear; anyway this chapter was mostly my ideas so you can thank me later**

**Erin****: hits Marianne over the head this chapter was not full of your ideas the last one was, so without further ado, let us get on with it**

**

* * *

**

As the sun came over the hills it brought with it a cold, unsettling feeling that settled over the city. There was a freezing wind blowing, even though it was winter and just peeping over the horizon, were huge, billowing, black clouds, with the scent of evil. Most people in the city had been evacuated by the gods. But those who were left watched as the Freedom Fighters walked out of town and up to where Marianne and Blaze used to live. There they assembled on the grass and the gods and goddesses came down to them.

Everyone was filled with dread as Julius beckoned for them to be quiet.

"I have a gift for my daughter and her team," Julius said. "It is specially made amour, it is worn like clothes but much more protection than normal amour. I also have some for my generals." The feline goddess presented each of the eight women with a parcel and they walked into the house to open them and put on their new amour.

The armour that Team Fina received were made with silky feeling material but when it was tapped it was harder than a dragon's scale but no heavier than normal clothes.

Amy's was a rose pink trimmed with purple along the edges. Her top was a halter with a ribbon around the waist and she also had a pair of elbow-length, ginger less gloves of the same colour. Her pants were a slightly darker shade of pink with purple patterned up the legs. She also had dark purple boots that went up to her knees.

Rikku's was more spectacular, it was a sparkly red material with black straps and ribbons to decorate. Her top with a stomach bearing tank with an attached black shawl that wrapped around her shoulder to protect them. She had one long glove and one short glove, both were fingerless. They were black with red on the edges. Her pants and boots were the same as Amy's with red and black and her boots had red buckles on them.

Alex was wearing an outfit of blues. Her top was a normal t-shirt with dark blue sleeves. It had some ribbons attached in the darker shades of blue. Her pants were the same as the rest of her team but in light blue with dark blue patterns. Her boots were dark blue with light blue glitter.

Julie's outfit was almost the same as Amy's except for the colour and the material of hers was a more delicate and flowing one. She had the same halter top but her ribbon was black and her top was dark blue. Her pants had black writing and had flared legs and her black boots were under her pants and not over them.

"Hey I think your team's name is imprinted on your pants in runes," Ivy said pointing.

"It's funny, these are so thick yet they are light as a feather," Rikku murmured doing a cartwheel to test the movement in her new amour.

"I think they're just silk that's been enchanted," Marianne said tapping her own gold and black clothes as she pulled them out of the parcel.

Ivy's outfit was a dress unlike the others; it had printing in runes along the bottom of it. It was a beautiful green and had material tying it up over Ivy's shoulders. The writing along the hem and the glitter on the straps was a deep burgundy. Her long boots were burgundy with emeralds around the edges. She had leather, burgundy belt to tie around her waist and long, green, silky gloves to finish of her amour.

Rosililea had her usual black, with touches of silver. She had tight leather pants with silver rope tied around the legs in places and silver boots. Her top was a stomach bearing, leather, halter top with silver rope dangling from the sides. Along her pants were silver runes. She wore black gloves with spikes on the cuff.

Blaze had a really fancy outfit; it was gold with red flames embalmed around the bottom hem of her pant legs and red and black runes up the legs. Her pants were leather with a rip up the side of the right leg. They flared out at the hems and her black boots went under. Her top was a tank top with flames embalmed on the straps and black glitter on the front and back. She had gold gloves with black fluff on the cuff.

Marianne's was very similar to Blaze's except without the red. Her outfit was gold with simmering blue glitter all over it so that it stood out against her fur. They were leather pants with black runes up the leg but no rip and her black boots came up to her knees over her pants. They had gold straps on them. Her top was a silky material that had only one sleeve that was draped carefully over her left bicep. She had a black belt with gold runes on it tied on her waist to complete it. Marianne's gloves were black, fingerless with gold stars spangled all over them.

"Wow, talk about making war stylish," Amy laughed when they were all dressed. The eight girls laughed and looked at each other.

"We look pretty damn good," Julie said when they all did a turn for each other. "I just hope that the uncovered parts are protected."

"Mother would have thought of that," Marianne assured her. "There are probably enchantments on it." They looked out the window and Rikku gasped and pointed to a blinding light on the horizon.

"Is that our army?" she whispered.

"I think so," Amy agreed.

"Let's go out so they can meet their generals," Blaze said gesturing to the door. They walked outside to see the bright light very close now. When their eyes adjusted, they could see thousands...tens of thousands, of angels watching them, at attention. Julius walked over to the eight females, still watching the army.

"This is your army," she said to Team Fina, who still weren't over the shock of seeing all these angels just watching them.

"Hi," Alex said. The angels moved simultaneously and saluted the four girls and then were back at attention.

"Um...at ease soldiers?" Rikku suggested. Once again there was one movement and the soldiers were standing with their guard down and in a comfortable position.

"Cool," Julie laughed. The other Freedom Fighters were now looking over at the eight females who had walked out of the house.

"Whoa, you guys look...fit for battle," Silver said. The goddess Julius looked across at them and smiled.

"And you four," she said pointing at Marianne, Blaze, Ivy and Rosililea. "You have read the prophecy, you are now-"

"Team Fury," they chorused.

"And the enemy will know about," Ivy shouted getting a cheer from their friends. Julius smiled.

"I expected no less," she murmured. Just at that moment as the black clouds covered the sun, there was a clap of thunder that shook the ground and rain started to fall, the only light coming from the lightning that was zapping across the black sky.

"It is begun," Arquius said as they all looked to Marianne.

"Well then, let's-"

"You don't plan to start the fun without me do you?" a voice questioned in a mock-offensive tone...

_Somewhere in the nature reserve... in the darkness_...  
The darkness seeped through the trees and shrouded everything so that you could only see if you understood the dark, if you understood evil. Creatures roamed through the darkness, muttering in a vile language that no-one dared uttered but the creatures of utmost evil.

Somewhere in the dark a figure sat, cross-legged and meditating. He possessed the appearance of many creatures but since the last time he had gone out to the city he had become stronger. He had soaked up the fear and sadness that radiated from the city. In the darkness he sat, waiting for the opportune moment to strike the sky with evil and start the war.

He was observing his enemies through the curse that was upon Marianne from his blade. That stupid angel won't know what hit her. She at that moment thinking about the upcoming fight. His red eyes flashed open and he stood, his dark cloak falling down around his feet. Sideus stared around at his demons and smiled with darkness in his eyes.

"What is you report?" he asked looking at the demon approaching him.

"They've evacuated most of the city and have a huge army," the demon murmured with a bow. "I fear that we may have underestimated them."

"What you fear is insignificant, we can win and we will win," Sideus snapped.

"But Lord if you will just-" At that moment the demon was cut off and he spluttered. He held his throat as if trying to pry off invisible fingers. Sideus had his forefinger and thumb pulling close together, a dark glare on his face. As the demon took his last breath the dark lord leant close to him and smiled.

"You will not speak back to me ever again," he hissed, a forked tongue slipping about his teeth. He squeezed his thumb and finger together and the demon crumpled to the ground.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you! My word is law! And will always be law! Do not defy me or you will regret it!" Sideus shouted. "You!" He pointed to a demon. "You're promoted, gather his force and tell them you are their leader. Hurry!" The demon bowed hurriedly and rushed away through the trees. Sideus began walking and gave dark looks at the demons so they jumped up and started preparing for battle.

Sideus walked out to the very cliff edge that Marianne had met Sonic on and looked out over the park where his demons were running around.

"Soon," he hissed. "Soon the world will be mine..." He turned and walked back into the trees and as he did so he looked up into the rain and began to laugh, a mirthless and empty laugh that showed only pure and soul-less evil...

_With the Freedom Fighters_  
Marianne turned slowly... she recognized that voice. When she turned she pushed the wet hair from her face and stared at her older brother Maverick.

The blue wolf was the same as ever, bearing the scars from his life as a mercenary. He wore some black leather amour and still carried his black sword and black bow and arrows. Marianne beamed at him and then ran to him.

"Mav!" she shouted as he caught her and picked her up. He still towered over her and was able to pick his sister up with ease.

"I missed you," he said to her. Marianne started laughing and crying.

"I started thinking you were dead," Marianne sobbed.

"You can thank Angel for telling me about this." Marianne slid out of Maverick's arms and looked at the cream wolf who had just appeared from behind Maverick.

"Thank you so much," Marianne said. She hugged her friend tightly and smiled. "I promise you on my life, I will find and save Liam."

"Thank you," Angel replied. "I'll wait here in your house." She moved out of the pouring rain onto the verandah and blew a kiss to Maverick. Marianne raised her eyebrow at Maverick who ignored her and went to say hello to everyone.

Marianne moved further away from the group while her team mates ran to enclose Maverick in hugs and talk with him. The yellow feline moved around to the other side of the house and collapsed into the chair swing that was hanging of the branches of the trees in the corner of the yard. It was Marianne's favorite place, filled with flowers and a small pond complete with waterfall. She pushed her sopping hair out of her face. She sighed and rested her chin on one of her hands.

"I've gotten in too deep," she muttered. "Too deep..." She shook her head and leant back in the chair, letting it move slowly while she swung a leg. "I swore when I let go of the dark side that I'd never let myself get caught up in emotions, I would be strong and leave my heart closed. But Sonic changed that..." She sighed again.

"I guess it was a mistake to open my heart to him, maybe I should have just left it closed and then Sideus wouldn't have gotten into my emotions and broken me. Then we wouldn't be here now, I wouldn't be broken hearted..." Marianne stared at the tree tops as she put her neck back. "Maybe... Maybe the only way to ensure that you can't get hurt is to keep to yourself and close your heart. I should have kept that promise to myself."

She leant forward again, using her legs to move the swing and put her head on her hands and leant on her knees. She heard a twig snap and looked bolt upright, her whole body tense. She relaxed when she saw it was only Sonic and went back to lounging in the swing.

"Mind if i sit?" Sonic asked pointing to the spare part of the seat beside her. Without waiting for an answer Sonic sat down and wrapped his arm lazily around the rope holding the seat up.

"It's still beautiful here, even in the evil that surrounds us," Sonic said waving his hand airily. Marianne gave a non-committable jerk of her head and ignored him.

"How long are you going to spend ignoring me?" Sonic asked. Marianne raised and eyebrow and turned to stare at him. She didn't say anything but just stared at him. "I'm just asking." Sonic shrugged and leant back putting his hands behind his head. Marianne narrowed her eyes at him.

'Jerk...' she thought.

"What do you want anyway?" she demanded.

"That's better," Sonic replied looking at her. "Now you just need to make your voice sweet and kind." Sonic grinned at the yellow cat who folded her arms and turned away from him.

"I won't talk to you then," she snarled. Sonic sat up and tapped her shoulder. She shrugged his hand off and sniffed indignantly.

"Come on Maz," Sonic pleaded. "What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry, sorry for being too shocked to speak?" Marianne turned her head; her dark blue eyes were stormy and full of hurt.

"No, not sorry," she snapped. "Something that tells me where I stand." Sonic remained silent and Marianne hissed angrily.

"Just as I thought, it was better to close my heart after all," she sighed. "Goodbye Sonic." She made to stand up but Sonic grabbed her hand and held her on the seat.

"You know I'm always here for you right?" he asked.

"Yes… I mean, at least, I thought I did." Marianne tried to pull her wrist out of Sonic's grip but was unsuccessful. "Let me go. Sonic, I mean it! Let me-" The rest of her sentence was cut off because Sonic pulled her right into his arms and kissed her lips.

It was unlike any other kiss that Marianne had received Sonic before; this one was full of unsaid words and emotions that she had no idea that the blue hedgehog felt. She found herself kissing him back and relaxing herself in his arms.

Sonic took her other wrist and pushed both of her arms behind her back and held them there, preventing the yellow cat from pushing him away. He was surprised when he found Marianne kissing him back with that fiery passion that he loved about her, he even admired it because it was something that none of his other girlfriends had ever had.

Fireworks were erupting in Marianne's stomach but something was nagging at the back of her mind and she broke the kiss and opened her eyes. Sonic opened his too, with their foreheads resting on each other Marianne was able to search Sonic's eyes.

"No," she whispered. "Sonic, I can't." Marianne took her hands from Sonic's grip and squirmed away from him.

"Marianne-"

"Be quiet," Marianne snapped. There was worry in her eyes, Sonic could tell. "I'm being watched."

"What-?" Marianne put a finger on his lips and threw him a deadly glare so he fell silent.

"A while ago Sideus cut me with a dark blade, you never heal from a wound like that, and he's able to monitor me by looking for the darkness that radiates from it." Sonic nodded and then looked at her curiously. "If he knows that I feel for you he'll use you to make me weak… again."

Marianne stood up and bit her lips. She then turned and walked away, tears forming in her brilliant eyes. Sonic stayed on the seat feeling very hurt; he kicked the ground and then stood up. He shook his head, making water spray everywhere and walked the opposite way that Marianne had gone and muttered to himself the whole time.

_Back in the nature reserve…_  
Sideus stood and surveyed his army. They were lining up much better than he though they would. He had wanted an intelligent army and he hadn't gotten it… his demons weren't smart, they were incredible… sometimes. They had their good moments and he was proud of that but they were very slow witted when it came to his plans. He had wanted his army to be able to tell what he was thinking, curse his inability to open up to people.

He also delved into his mind and listened to the thoughts of Marianne. She was thinking the opposite to him; she wished that she wasn't as open, whilst Sideus whished he could open up. But the yellow angel was right, opening up only caused hurt. Sideus did not know that feeling of love so he did not understand the hurt part but he knew it to be true. It is what all souls thought; hearts are fragile things and are easily broken sot it is better to keep them locked away. Sideus was lucky, his heart was black, cold and cruel, he didn't have to worry about thoughts of love.

The dark lord turned and looked out to the sky again and smiled. This was it, he was going to be able to beat the angel this time, she would regret her moment of weakness. At that moment, in his minds eye he saw the blue hedgehog come up and sit beside Marianne.

"This will be interesting," he murmured with a smile. "Her one true weakness is this hedgehog…" Sideus stopped and closed his eyes to view the scene.

They were arguing, Marianne wasn't happy and was trying to leave. He was then shocked at the feeling that flooded into him. He began to choke and splutter. He leant back onto a tree and took some deep, gasping breaths. He was feeling Marianne's emotions towards the hedgehog and the unfamiliarity of it was hurting him. He needed to break the connection but it was impossible so he relayed a cold thought about Sonic into Marianne's mind and the yellow cat broke her passionate kiss with the hedgehog and Sideus closed his mind…. But not in time, he felt the yellow cat break into his mind just as he closed it.

"That… was… very… close," he gasped. Sideus turned to the cliff and walked out. He raised his hands to the sky and a flash of red lightning flashed across the black clouds. It was his sign and soon they would all know how cruel he could be.

The dark creature turned on his heel and walked away, cloak billowing around his heels as the storm started to get worse…

_With the Freedom Fighters…_  
As Sonic and Marianne both arrived back at the group (within five seconds of each other), a flash of brilliant red seared across the sky, bringing with it a howling wind and heavier rain.

Marianne took an unsteady step and shook her head.

"It's time!" she shouted. She looked to the mountains and gasped when she saw the cloud of demons pouring from the trees. "Amy, Rikku, Julie, Alex! You better get your army moving!"

"Right!" Rikku shouted in reply. Amy shouted some orders and the army turned and started walked towards the cloud of demons.

"We'll meet them at the edge of the trees," Marianne said to her team mates. Ivy, Blaze and Rosililea smiled at her reassuringly.

"Are we ready do you think?" Blaze asked. "I know we're prepared and all but…"

"It's ok Blaze," Ivy whispered. "We all feel the same, but I think we should just get on with it."

"Yeah, I mean if we don't hurry up with it all the good demons will be taken," Rosililea laughed.

"That's the spirit Rose!" Ivy laughed.

"Right, let's acquire Fury's power," Marianne told them. They formed a circle and all put their right hand into the middle of it. Then they started singing in an ancient language. A ball of golden light began to form under their hands. It got bigger as they sung and then when they stopped their song and held the last note in a hum it drew itself up into their hands and each female began to glow with a bright gold colour.

Their friends watching in amazement as it happened. The gods however were stepping back slightly. They still feared the reckless Fury, but she was their only hope and she was represented in each of the females in different ways.

Marianne sported her blue eyes and cheeky manner, Blaze showed her purple fur and fire powers, Ivy had her amazing healing abilities and calm manner and Rosililea had her vicious fighting abilities but now they would all have her incredible power and would strike fear into the enemy… they hoped.

The light stopped from around the girls and they pulled their hands away.

"I feel woozy," Rosililea murmured shaking her head.

"I know how you feel," Ivy said with a shaky laugh. Marianne leant on Blaze, holding her head. Blaze's eyes were slightly unfocused and she was swaying.

"Blaze?" Silver murmured. He rushed forward and caught Blaze and Marianne as the purple feline stumbled backwards.

"Sorry Maz," Blaze murmured as Marianne righted herself and shot Blaze an indignant look.

"Ah, it's ok," Marianne muttered. She glanced at Silver who was holding Blaze tenderly.

"Are you right to fight Blaze?" Ivy asked.

"Of course I am," Blaze snapped. She pulled herself onto her own two feet and smiled. "It was just the wooziness from the power." She looked at Marianne.

"Are we ready?" Marianne asked quietly.

"Yeah, yeah we are," Sonic said behind her. Marianne turned and looked at all the faces of her friend and then looked at the gods.

"We are under your leadership," Julius told her.

"Move out," Ivy said when Marianne seemed lost for words. Everyone started walking but Sonic hesitated for a moment until Shadow called him over. He raced over and joined his hedgehog friends and they walked away. Ivy, Blaze and Rosililea watched him and then they folded their arms and each gave Marianne an identical 'do explain' look.

"Nothing," Marianne snapped. "Let's go." They started walking after the others. When they saw the other stopped ahead they exchanged curious looks and then pushed rushed around to the front of their army to see the demons but no Sideus.

"The coward didn't even show up," Ivy snarled.

"Oh, he's here, he's just waiting," Marianne hissed. "You know what; let's not deny the army the chance to slaughter. Let's fight."

"That's our Marianne!" Rosililea laughed.

"Rikku!" Marianne called.

"Yeah?" the vixen called back.

"Give the order whenever you like!" Rikku gave Marianne thumbs up and turned to the army.

"Attack without mercy!" the fox shouted. The army shouted their approval of their general and drew their weapons.

"Ready, and attack!" Amy ordered. There was a snarl from the demons and they charged towards the army.

There was a flash of gold and Marianne and Ivy exchanged glances.

"They know how to control chaos now!" Ivy shouted.

"I figured!" Marianne replied and she drew her sword and plunged it through the scales of the demon. "What the-"

"It's Fury's presence!" Marianne's father Arquius shouted from beside her. "It weakens Sideus's power." Marianne grinned as she slashed another demon.

From in front of the army Rikku fought alongside Blaze. The vixen had mastered her storm powers and her hands were lighted with a dark fog and electricity zapping around it. Blaze was busy with a huge demon and didn't notice the other one coming up behind her so Rikku flipped over one demon, slicing open its back and landed behind Blaze. She swiped her hand across the chest of the other demon and it fell dead.

Blaze finished off her demon in time to see Rikku's save and she laughed.

"Thanks mate!" Blaze laughed.

"Anyti- Blaze, look out!" Rikku screamed. A blast of dark fire was coming out of the trees straight at the purple female. There was a scuffle of an angel and demon in front of them and darkness enveloped the whole scene as a demon shot a spell of dark fog into the air. There was a scream of pain and a cry of fury and angst as the fog started to clear.

A few people were gathered around a body lying on the ground, some of the people were crying and others were swearing loudly.

"No…" someone sobbed. "No, no, NO!"

**

* * *

**

**Erin****: Well guys, didn't I tell you? Didn't I tell you that it would be a cliff hanger? Ha ha ha, please don't kill me! **

**Marianne: please, do kill her then I can write this the way I want to! **

**Erin****: oh go away! **

**Marianne: who's dead? TELL ME!! **

**Erin****: no way!! Ok guys, please review, oh and the next chapter is the last unless it's more than six thousand words long…which, knowing me, it probably will be, so be warned the next one may be a cliff hanger too!! See you all later! **

**Bye Erin and Marianne xxoo**


	20. The Great Battle, Part One

**Chapter Twenty  
The Great Battle, Part One**

**Erin: I am SOOOOO SORRY SOOOOO SORRY for the REALLY REALLY late update!! Anyways I have changed my mind, I'm going to leave you waiting a little longer so there will be twenty one chapters of the story and then an Epilogue Okies?**

**Marianne: I think they get it, now this chapter was mostly my doing!**

**Erin: she's actually telling the truth this time! Now, before we left the story with this:  
A few people were gathered around a body lying on the ground, some of the people were crying and others were swearing loudly.  
"No…" someone sobbed."No, no, NO!"**

**Marianne: we used the Song-Everything I Do, written and owned respectfully by Bryan Adams…. now let's get on with this…**

* * *

The battle had stopped raging and the demons were backed into the trees as their leader came through and stood at their head. Marianne remained in the middle of the group of her friends, clutching the body to her and crying her heart out. Everyone else had tear tracks through the grime on their faces.

"This is all, my fault," Blaze kept muttering.

"No it isn't," Rikku assured her. Amy and Rikku wrapped their arms around the purple feline to comfort her. They tried to approach Marianne but she wouldn't respond to any of them. She just continued crying and murmuring.

"Don't be dead, please don't be dead," she whispered.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" Sideus called. They all whipped around to stare at the dark lord forming a circle around Marianne.

"This is your doing Sideus!" Maverick shouted. "Isn't it?"

"Of course, I couldn't let the young angel over there be at full power, now, could I?" Sideus replied with an evil laugh. "I needed to establish a weakness in her." They all glared at Sideus.

"So you chose to kill someone to get her weak?" Blaze demanded.

"I intended to kill her best friend," Sideus shrugged. "But who I got was much better." Rosililea and Ivy came forward with Blaze, all glaring at the dark lord.

"Guys," came Marianne's weak voice. She was still holding the body of Sonic close to her, tears still falling from her eyes. "Leave him to me, this time it's personal." She glared at Sideus. "But you know the rules of battle, give us time," she added.

"Of course, on my honor shouted orders as a warrior," Sideus to his army and they moved into the forest. "Midday," he added to Marianne as he turned to leave.

"Count on it." Marianne looked at Rikku who looked at her watch.

"Three hours," the golden fox told her. Marianne nodded and looked back down at Sonic. She stroked his quills and took some steadying breaths. "Marianne-" The yellow cat held up her hand to stop the younger fox.

"Leave me, I'll… I'll be along soon," she whispered. Blaze, Ivy and Rosililea stopped near her.

"Maz… I'm so sorry," Blaze sobbed. "This is my fault."

"No, it's not," Marianne replied. "Blaze, this is anyone's but your fault. It's this idiot's fault." She held Sonic close to her and more tears fell from her eyes.

"We'll meet you back at the house," Ivy whispered. The three of them walked away and Marianne took a shuddering breath as they left her.

"Sonic, you idiot," she whispered. "Why did you have to do that? I should have taken that flame for Blaze, you shouldn't have pushed me. I could have taken it." She stroked Sonic's quills again and kissed his forehead gently. She held him in her arms as she started to cry and rock backwards and forwards again. The yellow cat began to hum a song in Sonic's ear, tears splashed onto the hedgehog's face as she began to murmur it to him.

"Look into my eyes, you will see,  
What you mean to me  
Such a heart, such a soul  
When you find me there you will search no more,

"Don't tell me, it's not worth trying for,  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for,  
You know its true  
Everything I do,  
I do it for you."

Marianne paused for a moment to take a calming breath; she then began to sing again.

"Look in to your heart,  
You will find,  
There's nothing there to hide  
Take me as I am,  
Take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice

"Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more.  
You know its true  
Everything I Do,  
I do it for you."

Marianne hugged Sonic closer to her and cried into his quills while still singing the song for him.

"There's no love, like your love  
And no other, could give more love  
There's nowhere, unless you're there  
All the time  
All the way, yeah."

Marianne stopped for a moment and hummed the break in the music to her love.

"I'm sorry Sonic," she murmured. "You should have let me take the flame, I could have survived because there are three others who would have shared the blow with me," Marianne murmured. "I've been hit countless times, I would have been alright. Why did you have to do it you idiot? Why did you have to go and play the hero?" Marianne sighed and prepared to sing the next part of the song.

"You can't tell me, it's not worth trying for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more.  
You know it's true  
Everything I do,  
I do it for you.

"Yeah, I would fight for you  
I'd lie for you,  
Walk the wire for you  
Yeah, I'd die for you….

"You know it's true….  
Everything I do…  
Ohhhhh,  
I do it for you…."

Marianne sobbed harder as she finished the song. She held Sonic to her even closer and shook her head.

"You are an idiot Blue-Boy," she whispered. "I hate you for it, now you're dead and I feel so bad because the last thing I did was glare at you." Marianne pushed her wet and dirty hair away from her face and looked at Sonic with twinkling eyes. She had stopped crying and her saddened look was replaced with one of affection.

"You have no idea how much I love you," she whispered. She leant down and kissed Sonic's lips once and then straightened up. She continued talking to him as though he was alive.

"Do you remember when we first met? You saved me from those wolves, I kicked you in the gut and then I punched you. You told me I was a spoilt brat then you took me to Elise who called me bulimic…. Oh and do you remember when we first fought together? We made such a good team, it was on my birthday and that's when you came up with "Cat-girl", so I called you "Blue-boy"… we had so much fun together didn't we?" Marianne sighed as she continued to stroke Sonic's quills, memories going through her head.

"And what about when Silver and Blaze, them being them, were so sick of us liking each other but not doing anything about it so they set us up, then we got together and they were finally happy. Oh and then that fiasco on Independence Day, our year-anniversary, wow that was so crazy. Eggman had some really nasty robots that day, he ruined our evening but hey, we still got to see the fire works."

With the others…

The rest of the heroes trudged back to the house through the rain, all feeling miserable and pitiful. They made their way over the muddy ground, all covered in mud, grime and black blood. None knowing what to say to make anyone feel better, not knowing what to say to break the terrible silence that hung in the air as they reached the house. Angel saw them coming and jumped up and rushed over to them, her smile fell when Blaze shook her head to her.

"What-" Angel started but a teary Maverick stopped her.

"Shhh," he whispered. "Just don't say anything for the moment." Angel obeyed and walked with them all over to the house. They all walked onto the verandah and threw themselves onto the ground not bothering with chairs, they were too sad to bother with anything. Blaze, Ivy and Rosililea slumped against each other against the wall of the house. Silver, Shadow and Jason had no idea what to do for them. They simply leant against the verandah railing and watched the three girls comforting each other.

Silver found himself wiping the tears off his face pointlessly as more tears fell after them. Jason was trying hard not to cry for his friend and Shadow had, for once, succumbed to tears. He didn't bother trying to hide them, he just let them fall. Silver noticed the tears so he gripped Shadow's shoulder tightly. The black hedgehog looked at him, tears tracing tracks down his muzzle. He put his arm on Silver's shoulder and nodded slightly. They grasped right hands and pulled each other into a one armed hug.

Jason glanced at them and a very small smile came to him but it disappeared almost immediately. He looked over to the three girls who were whispering quietly to each other. Shadow and Silver broke apart and looked at the orange hedgehog.

"I never thought losing Sonic would be this painful," Shadow murmured. "I guess that guy just lights up the world, doesn't he?" Silver and Jason looked at him and nodded.

"He's a great guy, a little conceited, but still a great guy," Jason added.

"It's hard to imagine our lives without him," Silver whispered. The three girls looked over at the boys.

"I can't imagine how Marianne feels right now," Ivy said. She stood up and walked over to stand with her husband. "She's probably blaming herself no doubt."

"She would be," Blaze said quietly. "She was going to take the fire for me but Sonic pushed her out of the way, the idiot, honestly." Blaze started to sob again so Silver went and sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her so that she could cry onto him.

"I say we give her fifteen more minutes then the six of us should go to her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," Rosililea said. She had finished crying and had no more tears left. She brushed the remaining tears from her face and stood up. "Knowing that girl she will go and do… something, so we'd better go to her."

"Like you said, we'll give her some time," Ivy said. "She needs some privacy to speak her thoughts to no-one."

"She tends to do that when she's sad," Blaze said from Silver's arms. She detached herself from her boyfriend and stood up. "But she also tends to do stupid things when she's mad, and trust me, she will be very mad." Blaze walked to the verandah steps with every eye on her.

"Blaze, what should we do?" Rikku asked.

"Stay here until the time is up," Blaze told her. "You guys should wait; conserve your energy for the fight. Ivy, Rose… are you coming?" Rosililea and Ivy glanced at each other and then hastened to follow the lavender cat. The three girls disappeared into the heavy rain. Shadow, Silver and Jason looked at each other,

"We should go and get Sonic," Shadow suggested. "We don't want him on the battlefield, and it's only respectful." He appealed to his two friends to agree with him. Silver and Jason glanced at each other and then looked at Shadow.

"You're right Shads, but I think Marianne would rather bring him back," Silver replied.

"I agree with Shadow," Jason said. "I think we should head up too." The three hedgehogs started down the steps when Maverick stood up.

"Where are you guys going?" he demanded.

"To get Sonic's body," Shadow murmured. "He can't stay on the battle field."

"We only have two hours and a half until Sideus sends his forces back out," Maverick reminded them.

"Make sure you guys start heading up when there is an hour left to go until the forces come out, just to be sure," Silver told him. Then he and his two team mates walked into the rain and trudged once again through the mud to the edge of the reserve.

With Marianne…

"…boy that was a great day," the yellow cat said with a shaky laugh. She looked Sonic over to try and find the black mark where the fire hit him. She found the deep, black gash across his chest. She touched the edge of it and then put a finger on the top of the black scar on her own chest. Made by the same fire from the same wizard, then she glanced at her left arm where a scar ran across her bicep, it was where Sideus had slashed her with his black blade. She looked around as she heard footsteps and smiled slightly when she saw Blaze, Ivy and Rosililea walking towards her.

"What are you guys doing?" Marianne asked. Blaze came and sat beside her. Ivy and Rosililea sat opposite them to create a circle around Sonic's body. Marianne was still cradling his head and stroking the quills when she started tearing up.

"We're here to keep you from doing something stupid and we thought you might like some company," Rosililea told her.

"Thank you guys," Marianne murmured. Blaze was staring at Sonic with tears in her eyes.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Blaze, I told you, it's not your fault at all," Marianne said to her gently. She put an arm around Blaze's shoulders and squeezed her gently.

"Hey, Sonic's got something in his pocket!" Ivy exclaimed. "Can I?"

"Of course," Marianne replied. Ivy reached into the pocket in Sonic's jeans and took out a small velvet box.

"Is that… what I think it is?" Marianne whispered. Ivy bit her lip and dusted the box off.

"I think it might be," Rosililea whispered. She turned her head to look as the boys arrived. They looked at the velvet box in Ivy's hand and their eyes turned sad.

"He was going to do it now?" Shadow asked.

"Oh man," Silver whispered shaking his head.

"This is going to break you heart a thousand times over Maz," Jason muttered. Marianne looked at them curiously.

"Ives, let Marianne open it," Shadow whispered. Ivy passed Marianne the box and the yellow cat opened it slowly and gasped, she started to cry silently again as she looked at the sapphire ring in the box. It was a sapphire the same colour as Marianne's eyes with a tiny diamond set either side of it, it was simple and elegant and Marianne couldn't speak. She simply took the ring out of the box and put it on her left, ring finger.

"Oh Marianne," Blaze gasped. She hugged Marianne close her and allowed the yellow cat to cry on her. The three boys sat down in the gaps the girls had left and remained silent while Blaze calmed her friend down.

When Marianne finally calmed she remained silent and just stroked Sonic's quills sadly.

"Blaze," she said quietly. "Do you still have those amulets?"

"I have the one you gave to me to stop the cold and that star one… why?" Blaze replied. The purple cat tugged the two amulets from under the protection of her shirt and took them off.

"I just want the star," Marianne muttered. She put the star around Sonic's neck and kissed him once more. "How long?"

"About an hour and fifteen minutes… why?" Silver replied. Marianne nodded and then looked up at her friends. As she did so the gash on Sonic's chest burnt and Marianne took her arms from around Sonic's neck and gasped.

"No… the liar!" Marianne yelled furiously. "We still have another hour at least!" she added shouting into the sky. There was a black mist around Sonic and he disappeared.

"What just happened?" Shadow gasped staring at the place where his friend had been.

"Where'd Sonic go?" Jason demanded glaring at Marianne.

"He was killed by dark fire and therefore is taken by it!" Marianne snapped. "I didn't want it to happen and I hoped the amulet would help but it didn't. Blaze, keep the other one for when we find Liam, we're going in there, Shadow, run back quickly and tell the others to come now and head into the forest. That bastard betrayed his warrior's honor and now he's going to feel my fury." Marianne stood up and the other followed suit.

The yellow cat threw one last glance at the place where Sonic's body had lay in her arms and then strode off into the forest with her team following her. Jason and Silver watched Shadow run back in the direction of the house. He came back to them fifteen seconds later and the three of them waited until they could see the glow of the army on the horizon before they too walked calmly into Sideus's domain.

With Rikku, Amy and Maverick…

Rikku and Amy took Maverick with them at the front of the army while Julie and Alex took the sides.

"Shadow, sounded…" Amy thought for a moment.

"Very worried," Rikku finished for her. Amy nodded.

"I wonder what happened to make Marianne break the time period," Maverick mused. "Maybe something happened and Sideus broke his honor."

"Probably, that's the only thing Marianne would crack for," Rikku agreed. They reached the edge of the trees and Rikku stopped, she was being hesitant so Amy took her hand and squeezed it.

"It's alright, we won't let Sideus get you again," Amy assured her. Rikku smiled and squeezed back.

"Let's get this done," she said punching the air. They started into the trees again and began walking. The further they walked into the trees the darker and colder it got. The foreboding air made them break into cold sweat and shiver uncontrollably. Rikku moved closer to Amy who put her arm around the fox's shoulders and squeezed her warmly.

"It's alright Rikku," Amy said. "I'm cold too." The glow from their angel army was fading to dull silver. The evil in the forest was affecting all of them. At the back of the army the rest of their friends had formed a tight-knit group to try and keep warm. The gods were walking calmly beside them and looking over sympathetically for the evil was starting to get to the gods too so therefore had to be affecting the mortals terribly.

"This is horrible," Rouge complained. "We had better get to those demons soon so that we may fight and get warm while we're doing so."

"I don't, these demons drain a lot of energy while you're fighting them," Knuckles snapped to her. Rouge took on an indignant pose and glared at the echidna.

"Stop fighting guys!" Tails snapped at them. "There is no point arguing, it's not going to make us feel better." Rouge and Knuckles glared in opposite directions to each other. Tails sighed and looked right ahead to the angels, thinking of Rikku and hoping she would be alright.

As the army walked further into the trees they changed their ranks because the trees were becoming closer together.

"I can sense someone… very powerful," Julius said out of the blue making them all jump. "I think… they mean no harm." The mortals strained their eyes to see the goddess, whose glow had become so dim that they couldn't see it at all.

Back at the front of the army Rikku stopped walking and stared ahead into the gloom.

"I can see someone," she said. "Stop moving guys, there's someone up ahead." Amy and Maverick looked at her and stopped walking. They looked through the dark but Rikku's feline type eyes adjusted quickest.

"It's the others!" she shouted.

"Quiet Rikku," Maverick barked. "Don't give away our position."

"Well excuse me for breathing." Rikku glared at the blue wolf but Amy shot her a look and shook her head.

"He's right Rikku, you need to be quiet," she said. Rikku folded her arms in a huff and turned away. Ahead of them, Marianne, Blaze, Ivy and Rosililea had turned and were looking back at the army whose glow was also gone so they looked like mortals.

"Guys move up!" Marianne called.

"Marianne gets to raise her voice," Rikku said. Maverick and Amy stared at Rikku with incredulous looks on their faces.

"Honestly Rikku," Amy said shaking her head. "Grow up a little bit." Rikku stared back at Amy.

"That's being very hypocritical," the vixen snapped. "When Sonic told you to grow up you got all offended and then you tell me to grow up… you need to sort out your-"

"Rikku, will you shut up or they're going to know that we're coming!" Maverick snarled.

"It's ok," Marianne said walking towards them.

"He already knows we're here," Blaze explained. The two felines reached the other three and looked them over.

"You look like hell little sis," Maverick whispered.

"I've been through hell and back again more times than I can count," Marianne replied. She glanced at Rikku worriedly. "The evil is getting to you isn't it?" Marianne smiled weakly when Rikku threw her a questioning look.

"The evil tends to get to your head when you go through it," Marianne explained. "It's been making Shadow very edgy too."

"Edgy?" Blaze questioned. "He's driving me up the wall." Marianne giggled weakly and looked at Blaze.

"Silver's the one who's annoying me," Marianne told her. "He's getting very jumpy and gets startled by every small sound. I mean it's not as if-" Marianne was cut off by a large explosion to their left. Rikku, Amy and Blaze hit the dirt while Marianne and Maverick stared into the darkness hoping to see what had made the sound.

"What is it?" Rikku whispered from Marianne's ankle. The yellow feline looked down and shrugged.

"Could have been anything," she replied. The 'anything', just at that moment, appeared. A huge red beast covered in golden flames that licked around everything it passed. The beast was knocking down the trees with fire balls (which explained the explosion) and moving towards them very quickly.

Amy, Rikku and Blaze jumped up while Ivy, Shadow, Silver and Jason came running towards them.

"I vote that we run deeper into the forest!" Shadow said staring the beast coming towards them.

"I agree with Shadow!" Rikku and Amy said.

"Guys… oh alright but get the army onto that thing or it'll catch us up!" Marianne said. Amy shouted something at the army and then the gods and the angels turned to the fire beast while the mortals all started walking deeper into the forest.

"Have the guys from the back of the army come up yet?" Ivy asked, not daring to look back.

"We're here!" Rouge called.

"So are we!" Alex and Julie added. Ivy nodded and turned to Marianne with a worried look.

"What should we do?" Ivy asked. "With the army and gods fighting that thing we can't just waltz over to Sideus and his army and go 'we're here to fight but give us a tick to wait for our army'." Marianne sighed and ran a hand through her hair, which was falling out of place and in drastic need of attention.

"I know, but that means we have four choices," she replied. "One: we could go up to find his army and hide. Two: we could wait here for our army to finish fighting that thing and his army would find us. Three: we could go and help fight that thing and his army would find us. Or, lucky four: we could call off our army and hope that that thing doesn't catch up to us."

"Ok… that's not much of a choice," Shadow said.

"Wait there is one more," Blaze said. "We could always call Sideus's army to us and then our army would help us fight them and that thing."

"Uh… that sounds really dumb," Rikku said.

"Wait… she has a point, if we could expect Sideus and his army then we wouldn't be ambushed," Amy said in agreement to Blaze.

"No… let's just find Sideus's army and call our army to us," Rosililea suggested. "Easy and we won't get killed in the process." Everyone nodded their agreement to Rosililea's plan so they started moving through the trees.

"So… what happened to Sonic's body?" Maverick asked in a whisper to Silver.

"Apparently when you get killed by dark fire you get taken away by it so… yeah Sonic kind of turned into black mist and disappeared," Silver explained. "Marianne thought she could stop it with her magical amulet but it didn't work." Maverick threw a sideways glance at Marianne who was walking with her eyes turned towards the ground.

"Poor Maz," he whispered. "Hey… is she wearing a ring?"

"Uh… actually yes she is, you see before the fight Sonic came to me, Jason and Shadow with an idea to make it so that Marianne wasn't mad at him…"

Flash back

Sonic walked into the room where Silver, Jason and Shadow were playing the x-box with much shouting at the television and each other. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that they would listen to him unless the game was over or the television turned off. So the blue hedgehog walked over to the power point, where the cords to the television were coming out, and pulled them out of the socket. Shadow swore loudly and looked around to find the source of the television's sudden fault.

He saw Sonic and his eyes widened in surprise. Silver and Jason looked around at Sonic curiously.

"What was that for?" Shadow asked.

"I need to talk to you four who seem to be able to hold relationships longer than me," Sonic replied.

"Can't it wait?" Silver asked. "I almost had these two beaten!"

"You did not!" Jason retorted. "You were heaps behind me; Shadow doesn't count because he's so easy to beat."

"Hey, I was kicking your ass Jason," Shadow replied kicked Jason from behind Silver.

"You were not! I was-"

"Guys, please I really need your opinions," Sonic said breaking up the argument. The other three hedgehogs sighed and nodded. "Thank you." Sonic sat down with them and took a deep breath.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Silver asked.

"Marianne just told me she loved me and I was really tactless and now she thinks that I hate her so she's upset and really mad at me," Sonic explained quickly.

"That is a problem," Shadow said earning an elbow in the ribs from Silver.

"Well, why are you coming to us?" Jason asked.

"You guys have had better relationships than I have, you're the only people who I could think of… except Tails but then I'd have to wait until tomorrow." Sonic looked helplessly at his friends.

"What are you planning to do about it?" Silver asked.

"I have an idea but I'm nor sure if it's a good idea." Silver raised and eye brow at Sonic curiously.

"What is this idea?" Shadow asked.

"I want to ask her to marry me," Sonic said quietly.

"YOU WANT TO PROPOSE TO HER?!" Shadow shouted. Sonic and Silver both jumped on Shadow with their hands over his mouth.

"Shut up Shads," Sonic hissed. "I don't want anyone knowing."

"But we know," Jason pointed out.

"Shut up Jase," Silver snapped. "I think it's a great idea Sonic, you should definitely do it."

"But how?"

"Mmm, mmm, hmm," Shadow mumbled.

"What?" Silver asked taking his hand off Shadow's mouth.

"I have an idea," he said. "And it's not mean, it's quite romantic."

"Well get on with it," Silver, Sonic and Jason said together.

"Where you're alone with her get her to talk to you and then when she's not expecting just slip the ring on her finger and tell her you love her and want her to be yours forever," Shadow said. Sonic narrowed his eyes in thought.

"You know, that is actually very romantic," Silver muttered.

"I like it," Jason agreed. Sonic then hugged Shadow.

"Thank you buddy, I'd kiss you but that is wrong in so many ways!" Sonic jumped up and ran out of the room leaving his three friends staring at each other.

"There is something really wrong with that guy," Jason mumbled and Silver and Shadow nodded their agreement.

End Flashback

"I see, so Sonic had the ring with him today?" Maverick asked. Silver nodded.

"I guess so," he said. "But I had no idea he had even thought about doing it today." Silver shook his head and looked down at the ground.

"Well… I guess lady luck didn't favor Marianne for the past year." The boys sighed and Marianne looked at them sadly.

"He really did love me?" she asked.

"You were listening?" Silver yelped.

"I'm not an idiot!" she snapped.

"Yeah, he did…" Silver's voice was gentle and Marianne smiled. Blaze came to Silver's side and allowed him to wrap and arm around her. Ivy and Shadow were talking in low voices as Rosililea and Jason walking in silence. Marianne watched her three friends with their guys and tears began to fall from her eyes again.

"Don't cry," Rikku whispered. "Your mother could find a way to bring him back right?" Marianne shrugged and wiped her tears away.

"I don't think you're in a fit state to fight," Julie murmured.

"I'm fine," Marianne snarled.

"You'd better be," a cold voice crooned. The group whipped around to see Sideus watching them with a sneer. "Sad, kitty cat?"

"What do you think?" Marianne spat. Sideus shrugged.

"You weren't that sad when you found out that he was cheating on you, oh wait, you were. That's right, that's when you didn't know that your enemy was me, so you used me for you revenge." The group stared at Marianne as she took a deep breath, glaring at the demon.

"That was one night," she snarled.

"It still happened," Sideus shrugged. "You did love me though, that's why you didn't kill me." Marianne closed her eyes, her fists clenched in anger.

"Marianne, what's he talking about?" Blaze asked.

"Well, you see…" Sideus made a mocking, rude comment and Silver swore at him loudly.

"It's actually true," Marianne hissed.

"Shit," Silver said, staring at her.

"I had the chance to kill him but I couldn't because he'd charmed me the same way Sonic did, I could see Sonic in him and then I just couldn't bring myself to do it," she sighed. "It's all, my fault…" She opened her eyes and stared at the demon with proud eyes. "But this time he won't get the better of me; this time I'll beat him!"

"Marianne," Amy whispered.

"Just get the army, Sideus, me and you, we're going up onto that cliff, and we're going to fight," Marianne hissed. "But first, girls, I think this time, Fury can take it."

"Right," Blaze, Ivy and Rosililea nodded. They all joined hands and Marianne muttered something. There was a deepening of the darkness around them and then it was blasted away in gold light, as sparks fluttered around. When the sparks and swirling gold and darkness cleared a golden cat-hedgehog was standing before them. One of her eyes was purple and the other was red. Her fur was gold and her gold and black quills were pulled back in a pony tail. She had a long lashing tail and she wore a white flowing dress with a slit up each leg. A silver girdle adorned with sapphires hang on her waist where a sword hung loosely.

"Fury," Maverick muttered, smiling. "My god, she… She's alive…"

"Prepare for your doom," Fury hissed. He voice had a faint purr to it, it was deep and soothing. Sideus actually looked worried but he shook it away and smiled.

"Of course, right this way." The demon spun and disappeared, Fury followed suit after a wink to the others. The golden goddess appeared on the cliff face, her glow taking away some of the gloom.

"Ready?" she questioned, a relaxed air about her.

"I didn't think I'd see you again. But yes I'm ready."

"Alright." Fury stepped into a fighting stance, drawing energy into her hands as Sideus did the same. They both leapt forwards at the same time, their energy colliding in mid air. The greatest fight in history had started….

**

* * *

**

Erin**: Well?? I'm sorry about the REALLY late update but this is the second last chapter before the Epilogue. So what did you guys think hmm??  
Marianne: yeah, what did you think? Press the blue button. Did you guys miss us??  
Erin: shutup, well g2g bye guys!! .**


End file.
